For Such A Time As This
by Ruse
Summary: *finished* The O'Connells meet Evy and Ardeth reborn. Strangeness ensues.
1. Prologue

Title: For Such A Time As This - Prologue 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

_That bastard!_ Rick O'Connell thought when the High Priest of Osiris went down on one knee and implicated him as the only enemy that this giant bug had to worry about. Not that Rick had expected Imhotep to fight fairly, but the least he could do was be honest for once in his heaven forsaken life. But the ex-Legionnaire didn't really have time to stew about it, what with this huge and slightly more than very hideous perversion of what a human being was supposed to look like... 

The Scorpion King looked down on O'Connell and advanced, taking the word of Imhotep. But Rick was used to situations like these, right? No sweat. Just kill the bad guy and save his family (not to mention the world--again) from the grasp of certain death. 

Easier said than done. Each and every time he did it. A large tail was heading his way, so being the observant and quick-witted man he was, O'Connell ran. Like hell. He idly wondered what on earth the world was going to do against both this Scorpion King and Imhotep together. "Just great," Rick growled to himself, trying as hard as his body would allow to find a way out of this death trap. 

But suddenly he wasn't alone with the priest and the beast. An almost blinding light filled the room and O'Connell had to stop himself from crashing into a huge pillar. All he needed was another stupid something to worry about. And yet curiosity stopped him where he was and he turned to behold whatever it was that chose now to interrupt the little party. "Ho-ly son of a cow," issued from his lips as he gazed. 

In the center of the room and looking pleased with himself was...another Scorpion King. A man, fully human, with long hair and muscles bigger than Ardeth's. He was armed to the teeth with ancient weaponry and was poised ready to use it. To Rick's satisfaction Imhotep also looked unnerved by this recent turn of events. The newcomer ignored the giant bug version of himself and pointed at O'Connell, shouting something only God understood the meaning of. 

Then both man and bug took off, the man towards him and the bug intercepting Imhotep. The priest's little ruse was up now and he, like Rick was now doing, ran towards the exit. But Rick was too concerned with his own safety to see about stopping the priest from escape. If the bug didn't kill him, _he'd_ take care of it later. But then something stopped him again, dead in his tracks. The voice of an angel. His angel. "Riiick!" 

O'Connell whipped around and gasped, seeing both Evelyn and Anck-su-namun trapped at another entrance together. His heart leapt at seeing his beloved alive and well, but now was _so_ not the time for last minute rescues. "Evy!" he cried out, well aware of the fully human Scorpion King's proximity. 

Imhotep was now backed against a wall, a look of fear written on his golden face. Rick smirked at that and dodged the Scorpion King's blow. "Anck-su-namun!" he could hear being called along with other Egyptian words. But Rick was busy at the moment and couldn't watch the priest and his little witch fight. 

"Evy, get the hell out of here!" he shouted, but Evy was already on her way, dagger poised to fight this muscle bound maniac. She tossed the knife to her husband, nearly slicing his leg. Rick backed up and grabbed the dagger. 

The Scorpion King smiled and stood before O'Connell in a very aggressive stance. His eyes almost seemed enraged with personal hatred. He briefly heard the strangled cry of Imhotep, a heart broken shout of his lover's name. "Come on," Rick encouraged the man before him, certain that this was it. 

But before he could do anything a round of shots rang out from behind. Someone was firing a Thompson at the new Scorpion King. It knocked him back in time for someone to grab Rick and jerk him away. Then a figure ran past him as he was dragged out from the room of death. A woman he could see from the shape. "Evy," he breathed, knowing that his wife was now in grave peril. He tried to fight free of the man holding him, but the cold feeling of a gun pressed against his head stopped him. 

His heart sank as they broke out into the daylight. How his wife was going to survive was beyond him. "Alex," he coughed as he was pushed to the ground roughly. "Stay and I will get your family," a voice said. It was Ardeth. 

"You stupid son of a..." he began to say, pulling himself up to ask why the Med-Jai had endangered Evy. But Ardeth had already disappeared. Well, Rick wasn't about to just stay out here and let Evy fend for herself. He began for the temple once more, ready to lose his life to save his wife and child. 

Two shadows began to emerge from the darkness of the entrance. "I'll get Alex," Evy assured the other...but then it was Evy who tumbled into the light. It didn't make sense. The other had gone back in. 

"Rick," Evelyn said, pulling herself up. Her face was very worried and very bothered. "What on earth is going on? She told me to stay out here or I'd get shot. Rick, she sounded just like me!" 

Before O'Connell could say anything to reassure his beloved that there was a logical explanation, a small voice cried out from the darkness. "Dads!" 

Rick didn't hesitate to run inside, calling, "Alex!" as he did so. They met halfway, Jonathan and Ardeth... "What the _hell_ did you do to your hair?" was the first thing that Rick could think to say. 

The Med-Jai pointed a gun straight at Rick, his face grave and no nonsense. "Get your family and get out of here! _Now_!" When O'Connell hesitated the man sent a bullet flying past him into the wall. "Go!" 

There was no getting past him without getting shot. That was certain. Rick's eyes grew hard as he picked his boy up and growled, "Let's go. Come on, Jonathan." Obviously there was not going to be a question and answer session any time soon. 

The four of them exited and Evy widened her eyes as the sight of an old friend pointing a gun. "Ardeth, what are you doing?" she asked. Her eyes traveled him over in questioning. 

Out in the sun the family could get a better look at their Med-Jai friend. There were some very noticeable changes to him. His hair was shorter and his clothes were very different, but the most obvious change of all was the tattoos on his face. They were gone. His eyes were fixed on the temple entrance, but he still held the small gun ready in case he needed it. 

They didn't wait long before someone else began to emerge from the cave. Imhotep. The priest came forth, his eyes extremely annoyed and his back bent backwards slightly. There was a gun to his head. "Let's get the hell out of here," a female voice said. 

Rick gaped when she stepped from behind the creature. Her - _dark blue?_ - hair was cut at her chin and completely straight and her clothes were decidedly revealing in certain ways. A holster was at her hips and she carried herself with a commanding presence. Still pointing the gun at Imhotep, the near mirror image of his wife hissed, "In case you've all forgotten there are two very pissed off creatures of the underworld heading this way! Let's move!" 

No questions asked at that little encouragement, they ran. Rick wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but all he could do was pray that these two strange people knew what they were doing. The angry screams from behind incited him to obey - for the time being - and run like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. 

* 

**Well, since my other story is nearly complete, I thought I'd go ahead and post this. Dunno how this is gonna be taken or if I'm gonna continue it, but I thought I'd put it forth to see if anyone thought it was interesting enough to merit more. I shall even endeavor to make my usually long chapters shorter. :O**   
**-Angel**


	2. Part Of Me

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter One - Part Of Me 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Their captors weren't exactly very polite. Evy noticed that right off the bat. They were quiet, answered none of their questions and were over all really quite pushy. If it weren't for the sheer weirdness of what was going on she might have something to say about all this, but for now she opted to keep her mouth shut and her eyes open. After all these people had saved them it seemed. Her eyes slid to the quiet priest as he was helped onto the sand and out of the oasis of Ahm Shere. Who in their right mind would bother to rescue _him_? 

She was about to ask when 'Ardeth' looked over the group of tired adventurers thoughtfully. Getting out of Ahm Shere had been rough, but the road ahead could be even rougher. The sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. The Med-Jai still fought against the army of Anubis. Would they go there next? The short haired version of their friend pointed towards the darkness. "Ahead there is a car. Get inside it." He repeated the phrase in Egyptian for Imhotep, who angrily started towards him. 

"I will go no where with you!" Imhotep spat, his fists clenched and ready to fight his way out of their hands. 

The other man drew his gun at that point, aiming right for the creature's head. This seemed to annoy the other 'Evy' and she stepped between them, drawing her companion's gun down and turning to the mummy. "You're playing with fire, Imhotep," she warned in a commanding tone. "If I'm not mistaken you're mortal now. That weapon in my friend's hand could kill you instantly." 

The priest was unimpressed with her, but nevertheless crossed his arms in acceptance of the peril he could face. He sneered at them, his face haughty and the promise of future challenges in his eyes. His eyes moved across the gun at his enemy's side. "That weapon requires no artistic skill," he said shortly, then turned away. 

The blue haired Evelyn rolled her eyes and said something to her companion. He sighed at her and put his gun away, something gentle in his eyes that made Evy wonder. They at least seemed more agreeable now anyway. She chose now to question them. "Who exactly are you people?" she asked, petting Alex when he hugged into her leg tiredly. 

The two strangers snapped out of their discussion and focussed attention on their captives. It was the woman who spoke. "I know this seems very strange to you all, but there is a very good reason for it. I can assure you of that." Her eyes flashed to her friend as if she didn't know where to begin with her story. He nodded softly, a small smile spreading across his lips. He was leaving it to her to explain. She stuck her tongue out at him for it. "Well, I guess the first thing that might help you out would be our names. My first name is Alannah. You can call me that. My partner is Michael. We're...not from around here." 

They waited for more, but she didn't continue. This Alannah woman winced as if she knew what she was going to say wasn't going to go over well. Rick wasn't about to let this go. "Well, we've known other people that weren't exactly from around here before. I don't know the story behind all this, but I'm not going to put my son and wife in danger for two people that don't trust me enough to have a clue about what's happening." 

Alannah shared a glance with Michael. "You're right, Mr. O'Connell," she agreed, clasping her hands together. Something Evy might have done. "We don't expect you to. We aren't your enemy however. The Scorpion King is and that's why we are here. You see, there's no easy way to put this. So, I guess I'll just come right out and say it. We're not only not from this place, but we're also not of this time." 

"Not from this time?" Jonathan sputtered, scratching his head. "What exactly does _that_ mean?" 

Rick raised his hand, shaking it and his head. He blinked. "Wait. Wait. Not from this time? What, did you hop in your little time machine from the future and take a stroll to the 1930's? You are from the future, I take it?" He motioned to their strange clothing. Evy recognized that tone of voice. He didn't believe them, or even if he did, he was having trouble with it. 

Michael - it was hard for Evy to think of him with that name - nodded in his quiet way, his eyes revealing nothing of his feelings about this situation. His smile was slightly amused when he said, "No, we did not "hop in our little time machine" as you put it. On a dig here in Egypt we discovered some very ancient scrolls that were for the most part unknown to the rest of the world. One allows time travel." 

"Oh, that's convenient," Evy's husband remarked smartly, rubbing his shoulder. 

She frowned at him and picked Alex up, pushing him into his father's arms to rest. Her poor son had been through so much and was so tired. They couldn't travel on much further tonight. "This spell lets you travel to any time? Where did you find it?" 

With a smile of shared interest, Alannah was the one that replied. She shook her head. "No, it won't let just anyone travel to any time. It will only take a person to the past and back, and even then they can only return to times when their spirits walked the earth." She waited to see if Evy would get it. 

Evy did. Her eyes widened a little as she regarded the two people before her. "Are you saying that...you are me?" 

"More or less," the woman with blue hair and baggy pants replied. Her shirt was decidedly small and looked closer to a brassiere than an actual shirt. Evy would never consider dressing so immodestly...unless she were alone with Rick. Alannah exhaled. "It's complicated. I have your spirit, but not your soul. Your soul is you. Your spirit is us. Understand at all?" 

Evy bit her lip in thought, nodding slowly. Michael interrupted before she could comment. "Look, I know this is a lot for you all to take in, but I'm sure everyone's tired. Let's get inside my car and discuss this as we find a place to hide." 

"Hide?" Izzy - who they had picked up along the way - exclaimed. "Hide..._in the desert_? The open desert that practically screams come and find me?" 

Michael rolled his eyes and began towards the darkness. "There are places. Trust me." 

The car was big. Quite big. Rick's eyes were very appreciative and interested as he looked it over. Evy poked the white vehicle and looked at it's black windows. "Is this some sort of tank?" she asked, turning to Alannah. 

Alannah chuckled, shaking her head. "It's an SUV. Michael's Escalade. His pride and joy." She stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. 

"I heard that," he called from near the driver's door. He opened it and got in. He seemed to be all business, just like Ardeth. 

Alannah took the front passenger seat and everyone else piled into the back, _everyone_ making sure Imhotep was highly visible for safety's sake. He sat between Jonathan and Evy in the middle seat, while Rick and Izzy took the already sleeping Alex to the back. Evy leaned forward, looking to her future self. "Can I ask you a perhaps silly question?" Alannah nodded. Evy inhaled and glanced back at Imhotep. "What's he doing here? Wouldn't it be less dangerous if...?" 

Michael snorted but said nothing. The blue haired woman slapped his shoulder and turned to face Evy. "It might be less dangerous, but it could also change certain things about the future that I'd rather leave the way they are." 

"Oh," Evy replied, not knowing what possible redeeming values this priest could have. She sat back and looked at him. He scowled. With a smile Evy decided to mirror her counterpart and stuck her tongue out at the rude creature. He raised his hand to slap her. 

"Imhotep!" Alannah snapped, switching to the ancient tongue as she scolded him. "I won't have that behavior no matter what your problem is! I suggest for now you settle down or I'll tie you to that seat." Michael seemed to chuckle at that, which made Alannah grin and pinch his thigh. They were a little familiar with each other, Evy noticed. She wasn't sure Rick should see something like that pass between them. 

Imhotep crossed his arms and exhaled impatiently at his strange situation. Jonathan smiled sympathetically. "It must be tough, you know, sitting in a tight little space with all your mortal enemies, not allowed to kill even one." He backed towards his window at the priest's angry glare. "Just trying to see it from your point of view, old boy." 

The priest eyed Evy and then her counterpart. "Nefertiri will always be a difficult and troublesome woman, I see. You two and every other incarnation should be strapped down and beaten for the things you allow to come off your fiery tongues." 

Alannah turned back to him with a strange little grin on her face. "The last time you said something like that to me we..." 

"You're saying too much," Michael warned before she could finish. "We've already changed the time line well beyond what should have been. We should have let him die or killed him." 

Evy watched her counterpart's eyes grow hard at her friend. She flipped the visor in front of her down and opened a panel, revealing a mirror with lights around it. "I didn't hear that," she told him matter-of-factly, examining her hair and face. Her fingers went to a little console between them and turned a small knob. 

Seemingly from no where the air offered what sounded like music. Very strange music. Unlike nothing Evy had ever heard before. She looked to her brother who shrugged, also puzzled. "Where's that coming from?" her husband asked. 

Alannah adjusted her mirror and looked back at him. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Is it too loud?" She turned it down. "It's coming from speakers...I'm not sure what you have in this time that plays music, but in our time cars are equipped with music players." 

He leaned back against his seat and nodded. "It's not too loud. Alex is way to out to really hear it anyway." Rick furrowed his brow. "Weird," he commented at the strange sounds that issued from all around. 

They traveled on in silence from that point on, whether hypnotized by the strange sounding music or lost in the current problems. All their questions still hadn't been answered. So they had come to the past - but why? During the trouble in the hall of the Scorpion King, Evy had noticed both a large half bug, half man creature, but that's not who had been attacking Rick. The man who had been trying to kill her husband had been a full human. 

Evy sighed, finally giving in to the weariness within her body. The music lulled her with it's tones of near sadness. _Whatever age these two came from must be a broken hearted one_, she mused softly, swallowing and looking at their two captors - friends. They were also quiet, but Evy could see even in the darkness that Michael had his hand on Alannah's leg. Rick definitely would have to be kept away from that sort of thing. God only knew what he'd do, finding out that his own future self didn't have her obviously. Ardeth did. Michael. That would bother him when he looked at his Med-Jai friend. 

Thinking of which, she wondered what was happening with him. He'd gone with his people to fight the armies of Anubis. For all they knew he could be laying dead on the battle field. That thought made her feel a little restless and she sat straighter. Michael looked in his rearview mirror at her as if knowing she was somehow thinking of him - even if it were another incarnation. It was strange to not see the tattoos on his cheeks and forehead and even stranger to see him with short hair. 

_Blue hair_, Evy thought dryly, looking at Alannah. Rick would just die if she did that to her own, if she could manage to find a way. Not to mention what the other parents would say. Poor Alex would be made fun of. Was this normal for Alannah's day and age? Did Alannah herself have any children? She looked to be a bit younger than Evy, which made her sigh. 

Well, whatever lay in store, at least it proved to be interesting. Evy found herself curious about the future and exactly how far ahead they'd come from. 

* 

**:O It's short! Thanks to you guys who read this and reviewed!! :D I hope this chapter helped to clear some of the previous up..lol. But the explanations will continue to get deeper into the third part I upload. _Kat G_, there are living in our time doubles for all of them. ;) I'm just not sure how many will actually show up in this story yet. _Lula_, thanks for reviewing Fury!! :D I'm glad you liked how it all came about.******

**And thanks to _Marcher_, _Buffelyn_, _Mija_ and _Dragonmoon_ for the reviews too! Thanks everyone! :D Hope you continue to enjoy.******

**-Angel**


	3. Strange Things In The Desert

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Two - Strange Things In The Desert 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Ardeth was weary. That couldn't be argued. Standing in the darkness and ready to accept death at any moment. He'd been that way all day. It was getting tiresome, waiting for it to happen. Not that he by any means _wanted_ to die, but the expectation was irritating and nervous. Another Anubis creature came at him at full force. The thing sent it's blade down Ardeth in an attempt to slice into his head, but that was easily deflected. 

Unfortunately, holding a scimitar over your head with both hands to counter so rough a chop tended to leave certain parts of your body open for attack. The Anubis warrior kicked Ardeth's stomach and sent him flying. He hit the ground with a thud and momentarily saw stars. But there was no time to sit back and admire the pretty twinkles. Rolling over to his feet quickly, the Med-Jai warrior managed to stand up just in time to dodge a thrust from his attacker. 

The Anubis creature howled and sent a clawed hand towards his scimitar to rip it away from him. The weapon left Ardeth's hands before he could even think and he was defenseless. The creature laughed and started towards him. Ardeth ran through the clashing of swords behind him, but was immediately set upon by another Anubis monster. It knocked him to the ground and laughed, waiting for it's fellow soldier to finish the job. 

Suddenly the first warrior's head went flying. Behind it's still standing body stood his brother Med-Jai, a warrior that wore a grin in the heat of battle. "Thank you, Isfahan," Ardeth called, quickly crawling to get his scimitar as the second Anubis warrior headed towards him. He grabbed the blade and got to his feet. 

Striking at a third opponent, Isfahan laughed and put his back to Ardeth's. "You know me. Love a good fight." Ardeth heard the warrior's sword clash with another. 

He crouched down, keeping his black eyes on the target ahead, keenly waiting for another strike. "It is good you enjoy this, my friend, for we might be at it all night." He deflected a blow aimed for his chest. His companion grunted behind him. "They seem weaker," Ardeth commented. 

"Yes, they do," Isfahan agreed, then leapt at an adversary. Whatever he might be thinking about this situation would have to wait to be revealed. 

Ardeth exhaled and saw an open window. He took the opportunity offered and cut down his foe, only to have it replaced by another. Yes, they did seem weaker, but would that be enough? Already he could see a great many of them breaking off attack and heading towards the oasis of Ahm Shere. Something had diminished their strength, but what? His heart grew sad when he realized that his friends must have failed. Why else would he still be here, fighting? They should have defeated the Scorpion King by now and sent his army back to hell. 

Yet neither Imhotep nor the Scorpion King himself had come to view what was happening. Ardeth could only hope that was a good sign. Perhaps it was possible that O'Connell, Imhotep and the Scorpion King were still locked in some sort of battle. He was going to have to find out just what exactly was happening somehow. 

Ending the unlife of yet another creature, Ardeth was relieved to have a momentary rest where one of the hideous beings weren't coming for him. They weren't fighting passionately right now. The numbers fighting were decreasing. Ardeth looked over the slowly clearing battle field with sad eyes. His people were also lessening as the bloody battle wore on. 

* 

The camp they made was located beside a small oasis. Not that Rick could really sleep. This whole situation was weird. Of course he was used to weird situations, that was basically what his life seemed to revolve around. If it weren't for a 'weird situation' he would never have met Evy, never married her and never had his beautiful son. 

But what gift would this situation give? Michael and Alannah acted enough like Ardeth and Evy to make him feel almost at ease, but he just couldn't give his trust so easily. What if this were some sot of ruse? When it came right down to it, faces or no, they really didn't know these people. They had saved Imhotep from certain doom. Why? The thought occurred to Rick that once everyone was asleep he could very well just get a knife or something and end the priest's existence right then and there. But that would likely end up badly once everyone awakened. 

He exhaled and glanced up at Imhotep, who had been forced to make his bed near the fire where everyone could see him. Michael himself had tied the mummy's wrists. Thinking of which, O'Connell looked up at the Med-Jai who wasn't and said, "What's this all about, anyway?" 

Michael stood, checking his guns. He didn't look down when he replied, "I suppose it's time." The future incarnation of his friend looked around at the others and Rick followed his gaze. Evy was still awake, sitting with Alannah and talking softly. Jonathan and Alex were fast asleep, side by side. Imhotep was gazing at the stars and Izzy was drinking. Michael sat down and Rick watched his wife get quiet in expectation. "The simple truth is that in the future the Scorpion King will again be risen from the dead by a woman we know nothing about. Alannah is a respected Egyptologist who got wind of the fact that something strange had happened in the desert." 

The blue haired woman grinned. "We're accustomed to strange things in the desert, so I thought it was important we investigate." 

"Yes," Michael continued, nodding his head. His expression was a bit ironic at her statement for whatever reason, Rick noticed. "So, we investigated because Alannah and a few of her colleagues have certain knowledge of the old ways that are unknown to the modern world. She seems to feel an overwhelming sense of duty when it comes to Egypt." He glanced at her, a small teasing smile on his face that spoke of some private argument Rick decided he'd probably had with Evy for the same reason. 

The man began spoke on. "We found out about the Scorpion King and a friend of ours stopped him from carrying out certain plans. Unfortunately, the woman who had raised him somehow knew we had a scroll containing the spell that would allow time travel. She stole it and the Scorpion King vowed to us that he would return to this time and kill our past incarnations in some attempt to change the fate of our spirits, not to mention helping his 1930's self to defeat you instead of the reverse." 

Exhaling, Rick rubbed his head, breathing, "Oh man. Tell me this doesn't get any more complicated." 

Evy smirked at her husband and looked attentively at Michael. "What do you mean by 'change the fate of our spirits'?" 

"The King reasons that if he can kill off our previous incarnations, our spirits would reincarnate elsewhere instead of say me being me and so on," Michael replied thoughtfully. "It's an interesting theory, I'll grant him that, but I'm not too sure it would work." 

Rick frowned in thought, then looked up, coming to a realization. "So, Ardeth's in danger? And Evy?" That was something he most certainly did not want to think of. He'd just got his son back and didn't need to worry about losing his wife and friend. 

But Michael nodded gravely, thrusting a new worry upon Rick's shoulders. He pulled a gun from the belt at his side and checked it. "Ardeth Bay is in danger, as well as your wife and the priest directly, however he may also choose to kill you and Evelyn's brother along the way. Even your child could be in the path of his anger and this pilot." 

Izzy looked up from his bottle long enough to snort, "Thanks, Rick. You sure do know how to show a friend a good time. Bring me into all these dangers and for what? I took a bullet in the..." 

"Izzy," Rick interrupted, thoroughly not in the mood. "We all know where you got shot. Please, try and remember that." He looked to Michael. "So, you and Alannah and...Imhotep? You three stopped him from doing whatever and now he's out to change the future?" The mirror of his friend nodded. Rick cursed, looking at the fire. "So, to keep him from succeeding, we're gonna have to keep Evy, Ardeth and this monster safe? Not to mention my son of course." 

"And me," the pilot mumbled. 

Michael and Rick chose to ignore that. The dark haired man looked a little concerned for a moment, glancing at Imhotep. "In the real past the priest should have died. We've already changed the future somehow. Alannah, I know you don't want me to harm him, but it's important that he does not side with the Scorpion King against us. To win he would do anything, including forsaking his revenge and turning our friends against us. I believe it is better that I take this priest to Ahm Shere and kill him." 

O'Connell grinned and rubbed his hands together almost excitedly. Finally, something he _wanted_ to do. "I am so for that." 

The blue haired version of his wife shook her head softly. Her expression was sad and intent. Rick could recognize that look a century away. She wasn't going to budge. "Michael, he'll remember that. If he wakes again in our time and remembers that you killed him, he won't be the same Imhotep we know." 

They knew Imhotep in the future? And were on _good_ terms with him? The present day priest sat up, obviously frustrated at hearing his name being spoken with words he didn't understand. He frowned at Alannah and growled a question at her in his own tongue. She answered smartly, Rick could tell by her tone, and he had to grin. Beside her Evy noticed his smile and mouthed, "Never you mind." He spread his hands innocently. 

O'Connell leaned back on his hands and looked at Michael. "You just know we're gonna have to go into the middle of that battle field and drag Ardeth out of it," he said with a note of irony in his tired voice. 

With a small grin, Michael shrugged once. His eyes weren't certain what he should do, a strange expression for Ardeth's usually very confident face. "I don't believe it's a wise course of action, but he must be kept safe somehow. If the armies of Anubis are still engaged in battle with the Med-Jai at the time we go for him, it could prove very dangerous. I would not wish to bring Alannah and Evelyn and the child into such an environment." 

Rick nodded his agreement and looked out over the sky. It would start to get light again in a few hours. "No, I wouldn't want to leave the women without protection either, though." He saw Alannah roll her eyes, but ignored it. "I could take Jonathan and Izzy. You could stay here and keep an eye on them and the priest." 

"Don't be stupid," Alannah said point blank, making Rick gape a moment. She winked and smiled softly. "It would be far too dangerous to send you in there alone with those two. I've got weapons. Besides, no one knows we're out here. I'll keep Imhotep tied down and we'll be fine." 

Michael looked at Evy speculatively. "Are you good with a gun?" 

"Whoa, whoa," Rick broke in, shaking his head. "You're not suggesting we leave them alone with this guy, are you?" He motioned to the now sleeping - or faking sleep - Imhotep. 

Shrugging, the other man looked his companion over with a soft smile. "Woman, do you think you could handle this big, tough monster? Can you keep your wits about you if an emergency arises?" 

Alannah rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully, taking a drink from a cup she'd been holding. "You know primeval doesn't look very good on you." She looked at Rick. "I am more than capable of handling a situation if one even comes up. To rescue Ardeth Bay you will have to enter a very large battle and find him among the many people out there. The more of you there are, the better your chances for quick success. No one is out here in the middle of the desert. We'll be fine." 

O'Connell sighed, seeing his wife watching him with considering eyes. He smiled at the girls. "Hey, if you say you're able, I believe you. Just promise me one thing before I agree to leave." 

"What's that?" Alannah asked him. 

He grinned. "If I give Evy my guns, please don't return them to me painted pink." Laughing, he ducked as Evy hurled her own cup at him. "Just joking, sweetie." 

Michael straightened his bedroll out and smiled at Alannah, then looked to Rick as he laid down. "So, we leave at first light? The four of us?" 

Yawning and laying down himself, Rick nodded his head. "Sure thing," he confirmed, looking at the stars before closing his eyes. All joking aside, Rick was nervous about leaving Evy and Alex alone, not because he doubted their abilities, but because if anything happened and he weren't there to be with them through it, he'd never be able to forgive himself. But like Alannah had said. They were out in the middle of nowhere and no one knew it. They would be fine. 

*****

**LOL...but _Buffster_, this isn't an Ardeth/Evy story...Evy's perfectly good and well with Rick. :) Good Lord...you aren't gonna like what I do with Alannah in the next chapter. *winces* :D******

**Anyhow, thanks to _Marcher_, _Lula_, _Buffelyn_, _Deana_, _Lani_, _Mija_, _Kat_ and everyone who's reading! :) Yes, Marcher, I love time travel stories too...muahaha. I've got a Star Wars one that involves such running through my mind just now, all that talk of Episode 2 we've been doing. ;)******

**You guys rock!!! :D**


	4. Faces

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Three - Faces 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

As the morning light slowly washed over the pale desert, Rick O'Connell swept his wife into his arms, smoothed her hair back and kissed her on the lips. He would worry, he knew, and accepted the onset of the seemingly age long emotion without too much of a fuss. She looked particularly lovely this morning, he noticed. He told her so. Evy smiled brightly and touched his lips gently. "You promise you'll be careful?" she asked him, hugging his body close. 

"You know it," he whispered back, running a finger down her cheek. He looked her over. "Keep that gun I gave you nearby and keep Alex out of trouble while I'm gone." 

Grinning and poking at Rick's belly, Evy shared a passionate look with her husband. "You know it," she echoed and they kissed again. 

Rick beeped her nose. She thought it silly and slapped at his hands for it, but he couldn't resist. Never could. He didn't want to leave her. That single desire to never leave her side kept him glued to the desert sands. O'Connell hugged her again, kissing her neck and inhaling her hair. 

Looking over her shoulder, he could see Jonathan and Izzy, both with an equal disdain for the morning sunshine written on their faces. Imhotep sat beside the fire and gazed into the flames in thought. His wrists and legs were already bound, something the priest hadn't allowed very easily. Alex was still asleep, dangerously close to the priest. Rick didn't like that, but what could the tied man do? Michael and Alannah were curiously missing from the morning scene. 

He smiled back at Evy. "So, planning on getting to know yourself?" 

She rested her head against his shoulder, still holding to him. She always did that when she didn't want him to go. "Yes. I'd like to know how different she is and at the same time, how she's like me. You remember how I was having those visions and dreams about Nefertiri?" He nodded. "I wonder if Alannah's ever had visions of being me." 

Rick grinned at that, pushing her back so he could look at her face. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Let's hope we weren't doing anything private." 

Before Evy could comment further, Michael came forward and Rick wondered where he and Alannah had been. "Are you ready, my friend?" he asked and for a second Rick had Ardeth's name on his tongue to reply. 

He nodded, patting the gun holstered at his side. "Ready as I'll ever be. Jonathan, Izzy! We're ready to leave." 

"Just bloody great," Jonathan replied in a mockingly sarcastic tone. 

Rick grinned and stepped up beside him as they all headed towards Michael's car. He elbowed Evy's brother, chuckling at the man's sour face. "Jonathan, I can always count on you to make a bad situation seem better, can't I?" 

Carnahan rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek, biting back a yawn. "Oh, right. And just how big is the Med-Jai army, anyway? It could take us forever to track down one man." 

Shrugging, O'Connell shook his head. "I don't know, Jonathan. We'll have to ask around and hope someone saw Ardeth fighting." 

"So, let me get this straight. We'll drive into a battle that's in progress, roll down the window and ask around?" Jonathan asked dryly. _Trust Jonathan to bring up all the bad points._

Rick exhaled, doubting himself the chances for success. But they had to try. For Ardeth's sake and for this stranger's. The Scorpion King could not be allowed to win. He sighed. "Yeah, that's about what we're gonna do. Why don't you pester Michael about all this? He's the one in charge." Without waiting for a reply, Rick headed to the passenger side of the big vehicle and sat up front. 

Michael of course got into the driver's seat and the other two got into the middle. Rick gazed out his window as the man beside him started the car and pulled away. It was going to be a long day. As soon as Evy was out of sight, he looked at their leader. "So, Mike, what do you do aside from stopping the bad guys?" he asked, needing a distraction. He noticed the man wince at the nickname. 

Inhaling deeply, his dark eyes on the road ahead, Michael replied, "I'm a psychologist." 

Rick couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry," he said at the man's puzzled and slightly miffed look. "Just picturing that on Ardeth. A head doctor, huh? How'd you wind up getting to know Alannah if she's an egyptologist?" 

"For a time I worked in Egypt, where Alannah was born and raised." His eyes seemed distant as if remembering an easier time. Rick knew that look well, had given it enough times during these little ordeals. "I met her totally by accident in a small cafe. There was something familiar about her, but I wouldn't discover until years later why that was. So, I asked to sit with her and we became friends. Best friends. I helped her study Egypt during my off times and we learned many of ancient Egypt's secrets." He sighed and glanced at Rick. "How did you come to know Evelyn?" 

O'Connell leaned back against his seat and looked at the desert, idly wondering if Michael really knew which way to go. "By accident, I guess you could say. I acquired the key to the Book of the Dead and by chance her brother stole it. Then we all went to Hamunaptra. Lots of that "strange desert stuff" happened, but by the end of it Evy and I both knew we wanted each other. She had that familiar feeling too, come to think of it." Rick scratched his head and sighed. "Do you guys know a version of me in your time?" 

Michael nodded. "Yes. His name is Ryan. He even dated Alannah once." The man gave a sidelong smile. "But they broke up and he married a girl named Lizzy." 

From the back Jonathan chuckled and leaned forward. "Lizzy? You know, that's actually quite funny. What with all the reincarnation going on I'd have to stop and wonder if Lizzy weren't a female incarnation of Izzy." Carnahan tapped Rick's shoulder gleefully. "Interesting prospect, eh Rick?" 

Rick scrunched his nose and looked at his wife's brother with a warning glare. "Don't even joke about that sort of thing." 

* 

Imhotep was bored. She could tell and it made her just a little bit nervous. Bored men had time to plot and plan evil deeds. Alannah had wandered off into a small grouping of rock formations with Alex, leaving Evy all alone with this monster. Which was okay, she supposed. She had a gun and Imhotep didn't seem all that threatening at the moment. He sat quietly, his face passive and thoughtful. Evy sighed and took a drink from her canteen. 

"I am thirsty," he announced, his dark eyes moving to gaze upon her. There was the slightest smile on the corners of his lips when she jumped at the sound of her voice. "I have been given nothing to drink or eat since I was captured," the priest continued. He spoke warily as if he were afraid talking too much would unleash his anger and result in mistreatment. 

With an exhale, Evy scooted close to him and handed him the water, pursing her lips when he snatched it away and drank. "Do you have to be such a jerk?" 

Imhotep didn't reply to that, merely shrugged and took another drink as if he'd been owed it. She rolled her eyes and was about to ask for the canteen back, but before she could even get one word out he was on her. The priest pounced on her with his mortal strength and shoved her into the sand roughly. 

Evy fell back with a groan and a sense of panic began to spread through her as he climbed on top of her, pressing his hands down into the sand on either side of her throat. The rope that bound his wrists together began to strangle her as she struggled beneath his heavy weight. Alex...little images of him as a baby poured through her mind, his first words, Rick teaching him to ride a bike. And Rick...what would happen to them if Imhotep killed her? 

His eyes were dark and clouded with strange emotions as he held her down and continued to slowly take her life. "Things will be as they must, Nefertiri," he whispered, looking around to make certain that the other woman was still gone. To Evy's dismay Alannah was nowhere around. She was helpless to this. 

She began to see stars and couldn't find the strength to push him away anymore. But on the very edges of her perception she could hear something. A humming in the desert that grew louder as whatever it was came closer. Imhotep's hold loosened slightly and Evy drew in a few precious breaths. She could now hear a car horn blasting towards them. It gave her a headache. 

The priest made no move to either get off her or kill her, but Evy didn't have the strength to care at this particular moment. She didn't feel very good. The car stopped nearby and she heard the door open and shut. Quite suddenly Imhotep was knocked off her and she heard the priest slam into the sand. Panting for air, Evy pushed herself up, very grateful to whoever it was that had stopped this from happening to her. Opening her eyes, she looked up into a concerned face and gasped. 

He was wearing all black as usual, but the clothes were quite different. Yet despite the friendly concern written in his eyes, Evy still felt like reaching for her gun. He picked up on that and smiled gently. "Are you all right?" he asked in accented English. All she could do was nod, rubbing her neck absently. Imhotep, this new version of him, held out his hand and helped her up when she dared to take it. "Where is Nefertiri?" 

* 

He could barely hold onto his consciousness. Not much that was going on around him actually entered into his thinking. He was quite exhausted by now. They all were. As the last remaining creatures of Anubis left their vision, the Med-Jai turned and headed away from the oasis of Ahm Shere to rest and plan. And pray the creatures gave them enough time to do so. 

Ardeth walked slowly, every muscle in his body aching for rest. Beside him was Isfahan, also looking a bit worse for wear. Blood gushed down his arm as he examined his wound. "The fight was good," he commented, pressing his hand against the large gash to stall the bleeding. 

Any fight was good for this man. Isfahan loved battle. Ardeth agreed to a certain extent - it was a rush to risk all and fight to the death - but right now all he wanted was rest. Ever since he'd gone to London his sleeping had been too little and it was finally catching up with him. But he nodded, feeling the large bruise on his shoulder throb. "Yes, my friend. We did well. God was with us." 

Isfahan laughed and eyed his friend with merry eyes. The man's moods were always on the cheerful side, Ardeth noticed. "And we must pray He'll be with us tomorrow, when we must do better." 

"Truly," Ardeth replied with a smile. The fight would likely escalate as soon as the creatures were able. Why they had left in the first place was a mystery to him. Undoubtedly they would return, but what if they didn't? Not that he had a problem with that. Rest sounded very good. But he didn't like not knowing what was going on behind the scenes. Something had called them back, whether it was their own inability to take the Med-Jai on for much longer, or a real summons. 

He inhaled deeply, looking around the desert. Night had just fallen upon the surface of the earth, bathing everything in the pale glory of the moon. The voices of his people echoed around him as he entered the makeshift camp. Again he felt a wave of tiredness hit him and his body begged him for rest. Without even really thinking about it, he followed Isfahan and was ultimately led to a place he could rest. Ardeth laid down almost immediately and closed his eyes. 

He would not rest for long. He heard the footsteps rapidly heading towards him and prayed that whoever it happened to be was looking for someone else. But inevitably, as luck would have it, the next thing he heard after the foot falls stopped was a panty voice saying, "Ardeth." 

The Med-Jai opened his eyes and looked up at his brother warrior. The expression he saw was a mix of curiosity, confusion and concern. "What is it, friend?" he breathed, sitting up. 

The younger man pointed off towards the east. "O'Connell is here to see you." 

A wave of relief rushed over him like the waters of a cool stream. His friend lived. The Scorpion King hadn't succeeded that far yet. Ardeth was on his feet instantly and he followed the Med-Jai through the large gathering of his people. As they drew further from his resting spot, he could make out a large vehicle in the distance. It was white and sizable. His eyes looked it over appreciatively, but slid to Rick's as he hung out the window. "You live," he said with a smile, coming to stand before his friend. "And the others?" 

Rick nodded his head in reassurance. "They're fine. What happened to the army of Anubis?" 

Ardeth shook his head uncertainly, an admission he didn't care to make very often. It was one thing to be in the dark about what exactly was going on, it was quite another to parade the fact you didn't know before others. "They simply began to retreat. There is no explanation any of us can give you. I was hoping you knew." 

Scratching his head in thought, the ex-Legionnaire shook his head. "I'm not sure. Listen, Ardeth, I've got some things to explain to you. Some really," he waved his hand in search of a word, "weird stuff. I need you to come with me." 

That drew an immediate reaction. Ardeth couldn't leave his people to the hands of the armies of the Scorpion King. "I am sorry, my friend, but I cannot leave before the fight is over." 

"You don't understand," Rick replied, a tone of urgency in his voice. "You're in danger, Ardeth. Personally." He sighed, seeing Ardeth's expression of dubiousness. "Please, don't argue about this. The longer I have to fight you, the longer I'm going to worry about Evy." 

Ardeth furrowed his brow. "What is wrong with Evy?" 

O'Connell's eyes were very concerned. He looked distinctly restless. "We left her and a few others back at a small oasis. Alone. I want to get back there, but I'm not leaving without you. You can't die and that's all there is to it." 

Frowning and looking over the car again, then back to his people and finally to Rick again, Ardeth shook his head and relented. "I do not like this, my friend, but I will trust you." And he did. Rick would never lead him off without it being necessary. 

"Good," Rick replied, patting his hand against the car door and settling back into his seat. "Take a seat in the back." 

Ardeth opened the door and climbed into the strange car, seating himself beside Jonathan. Taking one last glance at his people, he sat back in the comfortable seat and turned his eyes ahead, asking, "Now would you please explain why I am in danger?" 

Rick turned around in his chair and looked back with a small grin on his face. He clapped the shoulder of the man driving, a man with short black hair as far as Ardeth could tell from where he was, seated between them in the middle row. "First, I think you should meet Mikey." 

The next voice startled Ardeth quite a bit. With audible irritation the driver warned, "Don't call me by that name, Rick." That voice sounded just like... 

"Right, right," Rick replied with a smirk. He seemed to be looking for his reaction. Ardeth held his face straight despite the sudden onslaught of curiosity that hit him. "Ardeth, this is Michael." 

Turning his head slightly and slowing the car down, this person, this Michael confirmed Ardeth's small suspicion of what his face would look like. With the stolen voice of the Med-Jai behind him, Michael said, "Undoubtedly, you have a good many questions now. Well, for starters, I am an incarnation of you, you could say. I have your spirit, or will in about forty years." He looked at Ardeth in his rearview mirror, also awaiting a reaction. 

Seeing both the men in the front seat and also Jonathan beside him giving him a watchful gaze, Ardeth nodded his head simply and kept his face nonchalant. "I see," was his only reply. Izzy, in the back seat, snorted. 

Rick rolled his eyes. "I see? _I see? _ That's all you have to say?" At the Med-Jai's chuckle, he pointed his finger and shook his head. "You irritate me." 

"I am sorry, my friend," Ardeth told him with a small smile. "Next time I will strive for a more dramatic performance. Though I will admit, I am quite curious as to how you came to this time, Michael, and why you are here. If you are who you say you are." 

Sparing a glance at the rearview mirror, Michael smiled a quiet smile, one that reminded Ardeth of himself strangely. "All will be explained." 

"Don't worry, old boy," Jonathan said, nudging Bay with his elbow. "You'll get used to it. I think Evy did." 

Ardeth furrowed his brows. "Evy?" 

Behind him, Izzy grunted, obviously finding this all a little too strange for his blood. "You aren't the only one with a twin." 

Before Ardeth could comment a loud crash demanded his attention. Suddenly the car swerved as if it had been struck on the right side and Ardeth could see Rick holding his hands against the dash board for balance as Michael fought to regain control of the vehicle. There was a large gun between the two men in the front seat and seeing as how neither made a move for it, he took it upon himself to use it. 

Ardeth busted the window and looked out at the desert, ignoring his future self's sudden cry of displeasure at having his window broken. Barely visible in the dusky lighting, he could just see two stray Anubis creatures running towards them. What was this? Some sort of parameter guard? As the large white car bounded through the sand, Ardeth pointed the scoped shotgun at the gaining Anubis warriors and fired. He missed. 

Steeling himself, he concentrated and trained his gun upon one of the two creatures. Screaming it's wrath, the horrid monster stretched it's wretched hands forth and quite suddenly dropped to the ground as Ardeth fired and hit his target. But the other Anubis warrior was too close. Leaping into the air, it struck the front side of the car with a supernatural strength, causing the driver to again lose control. 

But this time he couldn't regain that loss. The vehicle began to spin, it's back rapidly heading towards the direction the front had been traveling. The dune below sloped down and the top heavy truck flipped over and slid the rest of the way down. That was the last thing Ardeth perceived before blackness took him. 

* 

**Hmm..well, I didn't get as far with Imhotep's appearance as I would have liked, but here is the new chapter.:D Thanks you guys, for the reviews!!! Yes, _Lula_, it would be wonderful to comfort Ardeth. ;) Hope you all enjoy this chapter! -Angel**   



	5. Surprise

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Four - Surprise 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

The imposing presense of an Anubis warrior shoving itself through one's window had the same effect as perhaps a cat, clawing at a cornered mouse with demonic eyes and larger than average fangs. Being strapped in his seatbelt - upside down - while the creature tore at his shirt wasn't exactly what Rick would term 'fun'. With a yell of frustration, he backhanded the thing, knocking it momentarily from his window. Just long enough to unbuckle his belt and fall to the ceiling with a thud. Naturally, the warrior returned with a vengeance. 

O'Connell didn't have time to even consider what had happened. Moving on instinct now, he searched frantically for anything that could be used as a weapon. Beside him Michael was already down from his seat, loading a small automatic. With a howl of revenge for the blow Rick had dealth, the Anubis warrior lashed out, scratching his arm pretty badly. He kicked at the beast, trying whatever he could to knock it away. 

Gun loaded, Michael pointed it and fired, startling O'Connell greatly. The creature fell back, having had it's head shot off. Heart pounding, Rick stared at the sand beneath the windshield. There wasn't really anything he could think to say, other than, "My God." Everything seemed to have happened in mere seconds. 

The silence seemed to envelope them and for a moment or two Rick sat there on the ceiling, gathering his shaken nerves. A thud from the back snapped him out of his shock and he looked up, seeing the same disquiet in Michael's eyes. "Oh my God," said the voice of Izzy. He sounded unusually grave. "Rick, get back here." 

Now fully realizing what had happened, Rick was afraid to turn around. But he had to. No escaping that. What he saw made his blood run cold and he cursed. Shoving himself into the back as well as he could, he hovered between two fallen friends. Both Ardeth and Jonathan were laying on the ceiling, neither moving. Rick checked Jonathan's pulse and motioned Izzy to Ardeth. Thankfully Evy's brother was alive and with that knowledge, he whipped around to Izzy. 

"He's alive," the thin pilot assured, his fingers still at the Med-Jai's throat. 

Rick didn't even bother with niceties. "Shake him," he said simply, turning back to Jonathan. Gripping his shirt, Rick fought the fear that washed over him and began to try and wake his wife's brother. "Jonathan," he began, his voice low but insistent. He didn't flinch. Rick shook harder, raising his voice. Nothing. Covering his lips, his mind flashed through a dozen little scenarios, none of them pretty. 

A wheeze from nearby brought him to attention and he turned, crawling closer to Ardeth. The Med-Jai's lip was cut and bled and his face betrayed the pain of wakefulness, his eyes fluttering open and shut. He winced and arched at the pain, groaning as he did so. "What..." he tried to say, but couldn't. 

Shaking his head quickly, Rick wrung his hands, uncertain of what to do. "Are you okay?" he asked, immediately regretting it. "Don't answer that. It was a stupid question. Save your strength." O'Connell swallowed and glanced back at Jonathan who hadn't moved or made a sound. "Do you know anything about real medicine?" he said without thinking. He looked apologetically at Michael afterwards. 

The man didn't take much offence at that, but shook his head. "I fix minds, not bodies. I know very little." Michael looked into the back, his eyes visibly bothered by seeing a mirror image of himself in such bad shape. He watched as Ardeth grasped the bottom of Rick's now untucked shirt, trying to move and make himself more comfortable. He groaned as an obviously sharp pain went through him. Michael shook his head. "Don't move around, Ardeth." 

Rick blinked, finding it strange to hear that voice address Ardeth as if he were someone else. "We've got to get them out of this car," he said softly, his eyes wandering to where Jonathan lay once more. 

Michael held up a forestalling hand. "Ardeth, where does it hurt?" 

The Med-Jai wheezed in another breath and licked his lips, wincing at the cut there. "Everywhere." 

That wasn't specific enough for the pyschologist it seemed. His voice grew calmer and his expression gentle. "Do you feel numb?" Ardeth shook his head, wincing a little. "You looked a little pained just now. Does your neck hurt?" 

Breathing a little raggedly, Ardeth seemed to consider it, moving his head around a little. He winced and groaned, "Yes." 

Michael looked down, thinking things through. "What?" Rick exclaimed, wondering if this head doctor knew something he didn't. "What are you thinking?" 

"Wait," he replied, which annoyed Rick. His attention returned to Ardeth, his voice in that same irritatingly calm voice. "Ardeth, I'd like you to try and move your arms and legs." 

The Med-Jai complied, moving successfully all but his left arm. "I think it's broken," he supplied at their concerned faces. 

Michael exhaled at that, looking over his past self, then around the SUV. He reached for the door handle to the side door and opened it. "I think it's safe to move him, but we should leave Jonathan right where he is for now." 

Rick didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't leave him in this now claustrophobic car, injured like he was. "No," he replied simply with a shake of his head. 

"Think about it, Rick. I don't know what your doctors know in this time, but you can't just move him without knowing what's wrong. You could risk paralysis, even death." He sized Rick up with evaluating eyes. "Help Izzy get Ardeth out while I check on your brother-in-law." 

Unable to stop himself from again looking to Jonathan, O'Connell felt a nervous flash of pain run through his chest. Ardeth was at least awake. Jonathan...that made him very nervous. Taking a breath, he turned back to Ardeth and took one side while Izzy took the other. Together they lifted him as much as they could, being in an upside down vehicle and the Med-Jai groaned in pain. They set him back down. "What is it, buddy?" Rick asked, his concern for the fallen warrior rising. 

Shaking his head, Ardeth winced and replied in a breathless voice, "My ribs. Lift carefully." 

Rick and Izzy got a more stable grip on their friend. It was very slow moving, trying to get him out the small door without causing him large amounts of pain, but when they finally made it, Rick heaved a breath of relief and sat back. He looked down at his friend, who was breathing quite hard. "You don't sound too good." 

Ardeth closed his eyes and panted, his fists opening and closing in frustrated pain. "I...I'll be...allright." 

"This is not good," Izzy commented gravely, looking across the wounded Med-Jai to his friend. "What are we going to do?" 

Rick shook his head, cursing his uncertainty. He just didn't know. "We'll ask Mike." They waited a few tense moments and Rick began to get a little angry with not knowing if Jonathan were going to be okay. Even Ardeth wasn't in very stable condition. His panting didn't seem to cease once he was settled down to rest. Rick had a bad feeling about that. 

It seemed to take an eternity, but finally the psychologist crawled out of the truck. He sat down near Rick, looking his mirror over. "I've made Jonathan more comfortable, but he still hasn't awakened. I don't think we should move him until absolutely necessary." 

"And when would that be?" Rick nearly spat. He was feeling restless and the prospect of sitting around the desert until someone died didn't seem very attractive. 

Michael's face remained calm and collected. He watched Rick sit and fume for a moment, then spoke up. "Carrying them across the desert to Alannah and Evy would be too dangerous. Even to transport them back to the Med-Jai would be very risky." He put a hand on Rick's shoulder, much like Ardeth might have. "I'll take care of making a camp. Go for a walk and relax." 

O'Connell shook his head firmly. "No, I'm going to stay here and make sure my friends are okay." 

The other sighed. "You are very agitated and worried, my friend. A walk would clear your mind and the fresh air would do you good." 

Rick was about to protest, but thought better of it. Perhaps a walk _would_ help calm his nerves. Grudgingly, he nodded and pushed himself up. "Stay out of my head," he grumbled, heading out into the night. How could this have happened? A few minutes and now his friends were injured. his brother-in-law possibly barely hanging on to life. That was going to hit Evy pretty hard. 

This stuff just didn't happen to the good guys. It just wasn't supposed to be. Rick looked out over the desert and sighed. What were they going to do now? 

* 

Evy sat there and looked between the two men that were with her. Imhotep - the new one - spoke sharply to himself in the ancient tongue about the benefits of calming down and accepting that the O'Connells were no longer his enemy. That sounded strange coming from his lips. Their mortal enemy was encouraging his past self to let go of his past hatreds. The other priest didn't seem all that keen on actually following through with any of Imhotep's suggestions. Finally Imhotep said flatly, "You'll cease trying to harm people or I'll find a place secluded to teach you the proper respect." 

The priest frowned darkly at himself and raised his chin in defiance. "I will do as I see fit against those who have dared to interfere with my plans." 

Switching to English, Imhotep looked to Evy and shook his head in mild amusement. "I was such a pompous fool." His dark eyes scanned the area. "I hope Nefertiri and your child have not gotten themselves into trouble." 

"You call her 'Nefertiri'," Evy observed, also wondering where the woman and her son had gotten off to. It was starting to get dark. 

His ever present, quiet smile widened a little at that. He nodded. "She will always be the princess I knew back in the days of Egypt's glory. For that matter, in a way so shall you." 

The other priest grunted, his distrustful eyes dark and cold. "If you are not my enemies why do you speak in a tongue I cannot understand?" he asked, his voice hard. 

Imhotep gave his younger counterpart a stern glare. His eyes conceded, however. "We will speak the ancient language then." 

Evy examined her nails absently, shivering a little in the cooling air. She was quite curious to know why Imhotep had changed. "How did you meet Alannah?" She couldn't fathom how he could have seen her as anything but an enemy. 

The future Imhotep grasped at a canteen, screwing off the cap. His eyes had a find of fondness in them as he undoubtedly thought back upon the events. Such a friendly and caring expression for so cruel and cunning a man. He drank from the water and looked at Evy with a glimmer in his eyes. "She woke me as you did. In the original past your husband defeated both myself and the Scorpion King. I again was sent into torpor, but this time by choice." 

"You chose to let yourself sleep?" the priest asked his elder, the hatred only partially hidden from his tone. 

Imhotep nodded once. "I had nothing to live for by the end of what transpired at Ahm Shere. O'Connell and I both, side by side, held to dear life at the edge of a break in the floor. O'Connell shouted for Evelyn to leave the shattering pyramid, but out of her love she risked all to save his life. In my selfishness I cried out to Ancksunamun to save me and in hers she left me to die. It was then I realized that it had all been for nothing. I had disobeyed even the gods for this woman and was betrayed." 

The robed priest looked away, obviously bothered by this story. Evy remembered back at the Hall of the Scorpion King she had run to Rick to save him from the tall brute that was heading towards him. Imhotep had yelled for his lover to aide him and she'd chosen to run instead. Fate wouldn't allow them to escape that, it seemed. She let her eyes slid to him and he scowled, turning his face away from them both. She looked back to the future Imhotep. "Please, continue." 

"It wasn't until nearly seventy years had passed that your incarnation would make the same mistake you had," he began again, his tone soft in remembrance. He held his hands out to the fire. "When I awoke to see your face once more, I decided to try a different approach. There was no reason for me to fight, I had nothing to fight for. I was intrigued that you would dare to raise me voluntarily, knowing what I might do to you at full power once more." 

He smiled. "When she asked in a frightened voice what I was, I then knew that it wasn't you. It was yet another incarnation of Nefertiri. "I told her my name and enough of my story that she would understand what I was. Nothing more. She helped me find a way to regenerate without having to kill innocents and asked me if I knew of the Scorpion King. I helped her fight him and continue to this day in that struggle." 

Evy opened her mouth to comment, but was silenced by a voice. "Sorry," Alannah called out, heading towards the camp with Alex in tow. "We were having such a good time and..." The woman stopped and looked between the two priests. Suddenly her face became very angry. Alannah broke into a run, shouting, "Imhotep! You stupid son of...what..._what are you doing here?_" Apparently someone had been told to stay home. 

Imhotep grinned and stood up, walking to meet her. "Nefertiri," he greeted, throwing his arms around her and pushing her to the sand where he kissed her at length. Widening her eyes a little at the sight, Evy turned her head and saw the other priest's eyes ablaze in both shock and fury. 

"You stupid idiot," Alannah murmured, slapping Imhotep's shoulder. Evy glanced over and saw her very worried eyes. "We told you to stay back in our time. If the Scorpion King..." 

Imhotep kissed her lips, hushing her mouth. "The danger is real, but did you truly really believe I would stay away and leave you in danger?" he soothed, rubbing her hair from her face. He sat up, pulling her with him. "I will fight by your side." 

Frowning, Alannah shoved him back into the sand. "I have Michael with me." 

He shook his head and sat up once more. "Not good enough. If it is not me protecting you, it is no where near good enough." Imhotep furrowed his brow as tears began to run down her cheek. 

Getting up, she wiped her cheeks and said, "You don't understand. You just don't understand." And without another word, Alannah stormed off into the darkness. 

Alannah's Imhotep looked slightly shocked and hurt. "Alex stay here," Evy said, standing from her spot. 

The boy paled slightly, looking at the two Imhoteps. "Mom, you can't be serious! Bloody one for a week was bad enough!" 

Evy shook her head and motioned him away. "They won't hurt you. I'm going to talk to Auntie Alannah." She gave her son a reassuring pat and headed towards where Alannah had stormed away. When Evy found her, she was sitting on the desert floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Evy crouched down. "What's wrong? Does Michael know that you and Imhotep...?" 

Alannah wiped her cheeks and looked at her counterpart. She nodded sadly. "I woke Imhotep and shortly after, fell in love with him. Michael and I had been best friends...and when he found out about Imhotep and I, he confessed his love for me. I loved him too. I guess I loved them both and couldn't decide. It was Imhotep that suggested I could have them both. Michael was against it at first, but decided that if he could have me that way, it was better than not. But that isn't why I'm upset. Imhotep's in grave danger, Evy. The Scorpion King knows a spell that could send Imhotep into what we call 'final death'. It means he cannot be resurrected again if the spell is done." 

Final death. Evy'd never even fathomed that were possible where the creature was concerned. If they had done that the first time Imhotep had been awakened then none of this would have happened. Alannah would never have fallen in love with him either. The priest must have some redeeming qualities about him if in the future he could fight on the good side. She didn't know what to say, so instead took her hand and squeezed it. "Talk to him," she suggested. "He looked pretty hurt when you walked away." 

Nodding, Alannah stood up with Evy. "You're right. It was rather rude of me to walk away, wasn't it? After all, he did come to protect me." The young, blue-haired girl smiled and wiped her face. "And since Imhotep brought his car, we should go and help Michael and your husband." 

* 

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! :D Yes, actually, we will get to meet Future!Rick. :D Idn't that lovely? ;D Thanks Chianna, Lula, Buffelyn and Marcher! I'm glad you guys are reading!! :D And Buff, thanks for the non-hatred...it would not be happy otherwise! Try not to go too nuts. :D hehehe. And Lula...interesting idea...I'll have to consider it for the future...hehehe. But at the moment...:O******

**Anyhow, enjoy!******

**Angel**   
  



	6. Not Far

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Five - Not Far 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

The early morning sunlight was beautiful, very peaceful in it's quiet dimness. It was almost like the only things that found existence were Rick and the earth - together alone, greeting each other with the usual warmth and friendship. At least that's how it seemed to him. Rick had always liked waking early to a pretty sunrise, while Evy was a creature of the night. And the night suited her, caressed her pale skin in just the right tones to set his emotions ablaze no matter how he'd felt previously. 

But the cold reality of last night kept him grounded from that wonderful peace that usually accompanied his mornings. He could still hear the sound of the SUV crashing to the earth, could still recall the sensation of falling. And more importantly were the after effects of such a dramatic night. His friends lay in the sand some distance behind him, both injured seriously. 

Jonathan had not awakened once during the long, hard night. He was still alive, that was a very good sign in his book, but the fact that he remained unconscious really worried Rick. Evy would be devastated if her brother failed to open his eyes when she came. Perhaps Michael's talents as a head doctor would come in handy if such were the case. Rick felt a hollowness in the pit of his stomach, which was aggravated by the thought that he might never again joke around with Jonathan or go on an adventure. 

He had to shift his attentions elsewhere or it would drive him to restlessness again. Ardeth was in visibly better condition than Jonathan. He'd slept through the night without incident and had awakened once for water. So far as they could tell he'd only suffered a few broken ribs and a broken arm, but that wheezing had Michael's concern. He was very vehement that Ardeth receive some sort of medical attention soon. 

But the problem they had was transportation. It wouldn't be wise to try and drag two sick men through the desert in either direction, and yet to sit and await death was out of the question. Either he or Michael would have to choose a direction and go. Rick felt it should be him. He didn't know if he could take sitting there watching his two friends die. He swallowed at that little slip in his thoughts. No, they wouldn't die. Everything would be just fine. 

He heard an intake of breath from behind. Someone was awakening. He dared not hope it was Jonathan, but that was the first person he laid eyes on, peering through the open doors of the SUV. And was disappointed. There was no movement from the car. It was Michael who'd awakened from his sandy bed and sat up. He groaned and dusted himself off, then looked up. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, his dark eyes scouting for a canteen. 

Rick shrugged, running his fingers through the sand. "Not long. Probably about fifteen minutes. You stayed up pretty late watching Ardeth, so I thought you could use the rest." 

Michael grunted, swallowing a gulp of water. "No later than you, my friend. We have a choice to make." 

"Yeah," O'Connell said, nodding. "Which one of us goes and which stays. I'll go." 

The man before him nodded, obviously having reached that same conclusion. Rick wished to God that man would stay out of his head. He didn't know what psychologists did to figure someone out, but he didn't like the idea. "But there is another choice to be made. Which direction do we take? The Med-Jai are closer, but there is no guarantee they have a healer with them and even so, no guarantee they can treat either man sufficiently." 

Rick tossed some sand and squinted at the rising sun. "And the other direction?" 

Michael's expression was grave. "Towards Alannah and Evelyn. Alannah has the spell scroll that can take me back to the future. It may be possible to take Jonathan and Ardeth to my time where they can receive better treatment. There is an incarnation of Jonathan there, so the gateway may be open to the future for them both." 

Both choices could end up saving the men or killing them, depending on who had healers and how long it took to reach either place. Alannah had access to better medicine given the chance, but she was further away. The Med-Jai quite possibly didn't have any healers with them or even if they did, might not be able to save his friends as easily as say someone from the future. But they were closer. The decision was a hard one. 

One that couldn't really rely on logic or facts. It was a game of chance. So he chose what his heart told him. Right now he could use Evy's level headed reassurance and optimism. He got up and came back down to the supplies, sitting and getting out his bag. "I'll go for Alannah," he informed his new friend, looking for any sign of disagreement. 

There wasn't any. Michael only nodded once, his eyes serious and so like Ardeth's that Rick could swear this was the man he'd fought with and been friends with. He supposed that was how it should be, after all the man held Ardeth's spirit. The subject of his thoughts coughed from nearby and Rick turned. Ardeth's face didn't hide the pain he was going through and he looked a bit pale to Rick. His panting hadn't gotten any better during the course of the night. If anything, it sounded worse. The Med-Jai immediately tried to sit up, groaning when he failed. 

"I wouldn't advise that," Michael told his double in a slightly chiding tone. 

Ardeth looked up at the brightening sky, his face frustrated. "There is an army attacking my people and a crazed supernatural being out there, looking for us. This is not the time to be sensitive about minor aches." His voice was breathless and halting. 

Michael and Rick shared a despairing look. Smirking slightly, the ex-Legionnaire wondered how this man with Ardeth's self-sacrificingly stubborn spirit would handle his past self. The direct approach seemed his weapon of choice. "Do you hear that wheeze in your breath?" he asked, watching Ardeth. The Med-Jai nodded, furrowing his brow slightly. "I have the sneaking suspicion that you've damaged one or both of your lungs. The more you move, the more oxygen you loose. Play the game smart, not hard." 

That seemed to do the trick, but not without an annoyed expression coming from Rick's old friend. But whatever his feelings concerning the way Michael had worded that, it kept Ardeth still and that was important. He scooted to where he lay and smiled down. "You know that head shrinker's right, don't you?" 

Ardeth drew in a few labored breaths and closed his eyes in obvious discomfort. "Yes...I suppose. Where will you go?" 

Rick winced at the sound of Ardeth's voice. He was going to have to make this as quick a trip as he could. Glancing at the fallen car made his frustration rise. "I'm going to get Evy's future self. She's got a spell that can take you to the future where you can get better treatment than here." He smiled. "I guess the sooner I head out, the sooner I can return. Promise me you'll take it easy." 

The Med-Jai nodded his head, his eyes betraying his physical weakness. "I will. God be with you." He coughed and closed his eyes again, leaving them that way. 

Licking his lips and pushing away worry, Rick grabbed his bag and stood up. "I'll be back," he said simply, looking at Michael. 

The psychologist inclined his head, saying only, "I know you will." 

If only Rick could feel as certain as Michael sounded. Actually, it wasn't as much as knowing he'd get back as it was getting back in time. He had to and would. That was all there was to it. So he set his eyes to the direction that Evy and Alannah were, whispering, "Hold on, Jonathan," and heading off. 

* 

Alannah sat in the front seat with Imhotep. This car was smaller than Michael's. It was black and sleek and seated only four, six if one wanted to push it and crowd the vehicle. The woman in the front passenger seat was currently biting her fingernail, which seemed to make Imhotep happy. At least her hands weren't at the radio controls. The mummy, Evy could tell, was slightly more particular about his music than Michael had been. Playful fingers constantly had smacked her smaller fingers away, which was almost always followed by a dirty look and a pinch from the woman beside him. 

Taking her hand down from her lips, Alannah rested back and gazed at the endless sands before them. "I wonder if they reached the Jedi in time to save Ardeth Bay," she thought aloud. 

"That's Med-Jai," Imhotep corrected absently, his hand fooling with a set of controls above the radio. Suddenly a rushing sound filled the air, following closely by an almost heavenly coolness that relieved the oppressive heat from outside. Noon crept dangerously over the earth and threatened to overheat anything and anyone in it's path. 

Alannah pressed a button on the radio and a flat, round thing came from it's surface. "You're wasting gas," she warned her lover, removing another one of those discs from it's holder and pushing it into it's slot. She gasped as Imhotep quickly swerved by a cactus, holding herself against the dash board. "I sometimes wonder if letting you get a license wasn't a foolish idea." 

The creature in the driver's seat shrugged and bumped Alannah with his elbow. Evy relaxed against the leather seat in back, reveling in the cold air that brushed against her. The future was definitely a very convenient place and she found herself quite interested in some of it's perks. Beside her, Evy noticed the past Imhotep's slightly confused expression as he rubbed his bare arms to keep warm. Between them, Alex too seemed to be getting a trifle chilly. 

Evy leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Your half naked past self is getting cold back here and so is my son." She could only hope he took that well. He seemed as easy going as could be, but she couldn't forget that he _was_ Imhotep, not even another incarnation of the monster beside her, but the actual thing. 

He reached up and the rushing sound lessened. The coolness faded slightly, but wasn't completely gone. He glanced back at the younger Imhotep. "When you live in ancient Egypt, you try not to overdress." His eyes caught Alannah messing with his radio. "Pick a song, my princess." 

Alannah stuck her tongue out at him and continued searching through the music for whatever it was that would satisfy her wants. "I'm about to go sit with Evy and let your brooding self sit up here with you." 

"Brooding self," Alex muttered, his voice slightly sarcastic as he looked at the four people around him. "Half naked past self. Mom with blue hair. Do you people know how weird this is?" Suddenly two glinting blue eyes met Evy's dark ones thoughtfully. "I'd like to get in on this weirdness, actually. Mom, can Aunt Alannah dye my hair blue?" 

Evy's eyes widened a moment, then she shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'd be the talk of town if I let you do that. I can't even begin to imagine what your father would think." 

"Aaaw," Alex groaned, shaking his head and looking at the priest beside him. "They never let me do anything even remotely interesting. At least when I was with you, I could irritate you by escaping every now and then." He grinned. 

The priest smirked in remembrance, nodding his head. "That you did, boy. When I escape I must be sure to repay you for the trouble you caused me." Imhotep's eyes glinted dangerously through his smile. 

Alex backed into his mother and Evy frowned. "You'll what?" she challenged. 

Grin still written on his features, the younger priest reassured Evy, "I am only jesting with the boy." Evy's eyes narrowed as Imhotep maintained an innocent expression, but the moment she looked away slightly she saw him run his hand against his throat is a mock threatening way to her son. She turned her head back and he pet Alex's head in a friendly manner. 

"I know when I'm not wanted," the boy said matter-of-factly, shoving himself over the seat and into the front with a small fuss from the four adults that had to avoid his flying limbs. He looked up at the elder Imhotep when he was finally settled. "_You_ don't want to pay me back still, do you?" 

Imhotep looked down at Alex, his face chiding. "If you do that again I might." His dark eyes glanced into his rearview mirror warningly. "My dangerous younger counterpart was only kidding you. He knows how foolish it would be to try anything wrong." 

Alannah pointed ahead, interrupting the little scene going on between Alex and the two priests. "What's that?" she asked, sitting forward in her seat as if to get a better view. "It's a person." 

Leaning over, Evy saw who it was and knew him. She could recognize him in a crowded room with a hat on. "It's Rick! I wonder what's going on." 

Imhotep pressed the gas a little harder until they came closer to the very tired looking ex-Legionnaire. His eyes took on several emotions, from relieved to happy to confused as he noticed that the car held one Imhotep - or perhaps even two Imhoteps - too many. Rick chose to approach the vehicle on Alannah's side and bent down when she rolled down her window. "Thank God. I thought I'd die out here." He looked inside the car. "What's with the new guy?" 

"I come from the future," Imhotep supplied in English, a small smile written on his tan face. "Do you need a ride?" 

Evy could tell that her husband was having a little trouble assimilating the fact that he could actually understand his enemy now, and that this enemy was being friendly. Shrugging, he got in as she opened her door and scooted close to the younger priest. "Where are the others?" 

His blue eyes got very grave as he turned towards her, sitting sideways to free up room in the crowded back. The driver began forward again once the door was shut. "That's what I was coming to tell you. There's been an accident." 

Alannah whipped around and looked at O'Connell, her luminous eyes worried. "Michael?" she whispered. 

"He's fine," Rick answered. The look in his eyes made Evy wonder whether or not she really wanted to know what had happened. But he continued on before she could decide. "The SUV flipped over when one of those Anubis creatures landed into the side of it's hood. Ardeth and Jonathan were hurt pretty bad." 

Swallowing, Evy braved the next question, worry already starting to build over her brother and friend. "How bad?" 

The expression on her husband's face told her volumes. He looked halfway between worried and wanting to comfort. Rick took her hand. "Jonathan's unconscious. He hasn't moved since last night. Michael isn't sure what to make of it. Ardeth's got some broken bones, mostly ribs and he's having trouble breathing." He looked into the front at Alannah's saddened face. "Mike said we should take them to the future to be treated." 

She exchanged glances with the man beside her. Evy saw the woman unconsciously hug Alex to her as if to impart some comfort. "That's probably a good idea," she agreed softly, turning her eyes to the front again. 

There wasn't much any of them could say after that, so the rest of the trip remained quiet. Evy found her eyes fixated on the seat in front of her husband while her head rested on his shoulder. What were they going to do? They hadn't even begun to fight the Scorpion King and already two of them were badly injured. 

They would have to make a way. The future depended on it. 

* 

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so...kinda uneventful, huh? Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!!! :) I'm glad you guys find this story interesting...I know it looks scary for Jonathan and Ardeth. :O Hmm. I wonder how they would like to handle 2002?******

**Anyhow, _Lula_, _Deana_, _Marcher_ and _jonnycarnahan_, thanks!!! :D You guys rock! -Angel**   
  
  
  
  



	7. What The Future Holds

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Six - What The Future Holds 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

"Please, don't argue with me," Alannah said firmly, her dark eyes glinting in the falling sun. Her hands rested on her hips in an agressive stance as she stared her priest down. She seemed quite firm in her resolve, so Evy thought as she and Rick cuddled together against the vehicle where her brother lay. There had been no change and Evy found that if she put her mind elsewhere, it would ease her fears concerning him. So she and Rick eavesdropped. 

Imhotep wasn't going to take Ardeth and Jonathan back to the future and that was just final. He wouldn't hear of it. "Michael is better equipped to handle the people of your time than I. Send him." 

The couple was around the other side of the SUV, but Evy and Rick could hear well enough. They could tell Alannah was starting to get upset. "Imhotep, you must go. Please, listen to me this time. If the Scorpion King kills you then a part of me will die with you." 

"Disgusting," Rick whispered, kissing his wife on the cheek afterwards. "Do _you_ find that monster attractive?" 

Seeing an opportunity, Evy batted her eyelashes prettily and glanced over where the younger Imhotep sat, talking with - of all people - Alex. "Absolutely. Look at that golden skin and his eyes." She grinned up at Rick. 

The ex-Legionnaire exhaled softly and nodded in an accepting manner. "Yeah, I suppose it was inevitable." 

Evy arched one of her eyebrows, gazing at him dubiously. "You mean you aren't jealous that I think Imhotep is _very_ handsome?" That was hard to believe. 

His expression was easy going and very understanding. He shook his head. "Not at all. It wouldn't be very fair of me to be jealous when I thought Ancksunamun was quite the looker herself." Rick kept his face straight and looked into her face. "Did you see those legs she's got?" 

Squinting up at him now, Evy pinched his forearm and won a small cry of pain. "Rick O'Connell, for your sake you'd better be kidding." 

"Now, Evy," he chided, rubbing his arm and smiling softly. "That's not very fair." 

She bumped into him gently and smiled back, sugar coating her expression thoroughly. "What's your point?" She settled back into his embrace, listening to the two around the truck talk. 

"I will not leave my woman when she is fighting," Imhotep was telling Alannah. Evy heard her husband groan and could imagine his eyes rolling. "Especially now. Send Michael." 

They heard Alannah sigh in defeat. Rick grunted and squeezed Evy closer. "Spending the next God knows how long with two of him. That's just great." She smirked. 

Across the sand they saw Michael tending to Ardeth, securing his arm to his chest and preparing him to be moved. He shot a few glances towards the back of his fallen vehicle. Standing, he glared at Imhotep and Alannah. "Enough. I will go, because I trust Imhotep, even if he does not return that." 

Imhotep came from behind the Escalade, his face calm, but holding that edge Evy'd seen a few times on his younger version. "This is not the place for that arguement. These injured men do not have time for your insecurity." 

That cut deep, Evy could tell. She looked at Michael, the mirror of her friend, and felt bad for him. Despite the nice attitude, Evy thought she saw a little of the old monster in Imhotep surface. Or perhaps it wasn't the monster as much as it was the spoiled near royalty he'd been most of his life. He was used to getting his way and doing anything at all to see it come to him. Michael's eyes were hot with anger as he glared a moment, then turned his back. 

Alannah didn't look happy and Evelyn felt sorry for her also. The poor girl's heart was torn between two men and from the looks of it, things weren't going too well. One day Alannah might be forced to make a hard choice. "You should be the one going," she told Imhotep. 

"But I will not," was his reply as he touched her shoulder. He sighed when she pulled away, and went to Michael, saying, "I am sorry," as he bent down to help him take Ardeth to the car. 

The Med-Jai in their arms groaned in pain as they lifted him and began towards Imhotep's sleek car. "I'm taking you to help," Michael assured the man he helped into the passenger seat. He pushed it down to allow Ardeth to lay back, then fastened the belt around him. Standing straight, he looked upon the man within the car and listened to the terrible soft wheezing that came from the mirror of himself. The grave eyes of the priest at his side warned him to be wary of time. It was passing all too quickly. "We must help Carnahan." 

Imhotep looked to the white truck then, nodding his head. Together they went and lifted the lifeless form of Evelyn's brother. Not a single sound came from his lips, nor a movement that betrayed any sense of pain. Only the softness of his breath that told them life remained. They placed him in the back seat to rest. 

Michael sighed and looked over his companions. Alannah held his dark gaze for a few long moments, each expressing deep affection towards the other with only what could be spoken through visual communication. "Take care of her," the dark haired man said in low tones, his eyes never leaving the face of his love. 

"With my life," was the priest's reply, his shadowy eyes remaining downcast that he may not interfere with what passed between the woman he loved and the man that held her heart. 

Giving them their moment, Evy and Rick approached Imhotep's car and looked inside. With a casual smile, O'Connell bent down and leaned against the door, peering inside the window at his friend. "You'll be feeling better in no time," he assured the pale Med-Jai. Ardeth was losing oxygen, there was no doubt about that. "Tell me what the future's like, okay?" 

With black eyes of weariness, Ardeth nodded softly. His unwounded arm lay draped over his chest as if he were trying to curl up from pain, the broken one tied down to prevent movement. "I will," he promised, but said no more than that. To do so would likely cause his breathing to become harder. 

Rick looked in the back seat. His wife held to her brother's hand, stroking his cheek with the other. "I know everything will be fine," Evy whispered gently, trying to hide the emotion behind her words. She couldn't. "And when you wake up, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like this." When her eyes came to Rick's he could see the tears they held and his chest hurt in renewed grief for his brother in law and anger that his wife was hurting. 

The driver's side door opened and Michael got in. Turning the ignition, he inhaled and looked up. "Fight well, Rick O'Connell," he said, a small smile hidden within his expression. "And you, Evelyn." 

Rick nodded his head and stepped back. Evy leaned forward, he noticed. She turned her eyes on Michael with a seriousness about her that Rick knew related to her worry. "Take care of them." 

"You have my word." 

Evy stepped out of the car, allowing Izzy to climb in back with her brother. Not sure Michael meant for the thin pilot to join him, she looked inside and questioned the younger 'Ardeth' with her eyes. He held up a forestalling hand, telling her that it was all right. It was then that Alannah came forward, a paper in her hands. 

They moved away and watched in silence as the blue haired woman chanted the words written before her. 

* 

The effects of the time jump were...odd. It wasn't like Ardeth didn't already have enough reason to feel sick, dizzy and tired, but the strange feelings that now coursed through him were enough to make him wish for unconsciousness. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at his double and saw his fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel. It seemed Ardeth wasn't alone in experiencing the weird transition. "I had hoped returning to the future would be better," Michael commented, leaning back. 

"What the hell was that?" came a slightly ragged voice from behind. Izzy, who held the still sleeping Jonathan on his lap, leaned his head against the back of his seat and breathed out loudly. 

Also inhaling deeply, Michael looked around at their surroundings. Open desert. It was impossible to tell whether or not the spell had worked correctly. "That, my friend, was time speeding up and slowing down again." He looked to his injured counterpart. "Are you all right?" 

With a small nod, Ardeth managed, "Yes." His wheezing wasn't getting any better he knew. If he didn't reach a healer soon he could very well end up returning to the past in a coffin. They were going to have to get somewhere fast. He idly wondered what the Med-Jai of today were like and if they were encamped in the same place. 

"Hey," exclaimed Izzy, darting a pointing finger into the front and motioning out the windshield. "What's that?" 

Ardeth brought himself out of the pain and looked out across the desert. There was a very large structure ahead of them. Very large and build in a very familiar shape. A pyramid stood out over the distance in the direction of Ahm Shere. It was huge, almost unreal in it's size. What purpose could such a building serve? "Michael?" he breathed. 

The younger man was shaking his head, his eyes wide. "I have never seen that building before. It's not supposed to be there." He turned the ignition on and looked to his companions. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

Izzy shook his head and gazed out his window. "Well, whatever it is, let's go in the other direction, okay?" 

Ardeth breathed in, desiring treatment. He also knew that Jonathan needed attention even more than he did. They could investigate later. Right now it was vitally important to find a physician. 

And everything seemed to go according to plan. Michael turned the car around and headed away from the strange, dark pyramid and drove away. Unfortunately, however, someone else had other plans. Not five minutes into their journey a few figures could be seen in the distance behind them, running at supernatural speeds towards Imhotep's car. "What in the name of God is going on?" Michael hissed, pressing his foot to the gas pedal. 

Rolling his window down and carefully laying Jonathan elsewhere, Izzy pushed himself halfway out and drew his guns. Shot after shot rang forth into the air, but it just didn't seem to be enough to stop the creatures behind them. Yet something even more distressing caught the Med-Jai's attention as they made their escape. The shots weren't only from the gun of his companion. They also came from behind. The creatures of Anubis were now armed with guns. 

"We're not going to make it," Izzy said, pulling himself back into the car. "They're gaining too fast." 

"Stop the car," Ardeth groaned, drawing precious air rapidly. 

Michael shook his head, his foot flooring the gas. "We'll find a way to escape," he retorted, swerving to avoid a leaping creature. 

There wouldn't be any escape. Ardeth could sympathize with the younger man's need to fight until the death, but there were other ways to fight. Live today, fight tomorrow. If they died now because they refused to stop, then the fight would stop here. If they stopped the creatures could bring them to their master for questioning. It was a gamble, but the Med-Jai had a hunch that stopping would pay off. "Stop," he repeated, this time a little more firmly. He could say no more and prayed his future self would understand the urgency and trust him. 

Uncertain, dark eyes met Ardeth's as Michael looked his former self over. The fight was still being fought within his eyes. He did not want to give up. But Ardeth could also see the unwanted knowledge that running away was hopeless. He exhaled and pushed the brakes. "I hope we don't get killed." 

With a small smile, Ardeth replied, "Me too." 

True to Ardeth's hope, the Anubis beings didn't rush right towards the car and start attacking like wild animals. Seven creatures crept forward in the dusky shadows and one approached Michael's door. The sound of the beast's rough hands meeting the metal of the door handle scraped through the air and Michael tensed when his door was ripped open. Suddenly the barrel of a shot gun entered the interior of the car and found it's way to the young man's head. 

The Anubis creature snarled at the sight of the car's occupants and hissed in a vile, otherworldly tone, "Get out." 

Michael obeyed silently, unable to even glance at his friends. Listening with keen ears, for he couldn't turn enough to see what was happening, Ardeth waited for something to happen. When it did his heart both sank and raced. Following the sound of a gunshot, Ardeth heard the distinct sound of something hitting the sand. But he didn't have time to contemplate the implications of such a noise. 

Shoving itself into the car, an Anubis creature took Ardeth by the shirt and yanked him from his seat. Darkness flooded his vision before he could even glance at the sky. 

* 

**Uh-oh! Thanks for the reviews as always...you guys are way awesome! Hoe you enjoyed this little chapter. This story seems to be taking a while to get out...lol. Blame it on Star Wars lessening my Mummy mood. :O Anyhow, thanks a bunch you guys! Enjoy!******

**-Angel**   
  
  



	8. Worry

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Seven - Worry 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

The day was wearing on and night would soon fall once again upon the dry desert. There was a slight change in the breeze that promised dusk would soon follow. Evy absently rubbed her hands together and looked out ahead of her as they walked towards where the Med-Jai camped. Her husband had been "stiffed with the freaks" as he had put it, and told firmly - along with the two Imhoteps and Alex - to stay ahead. Alannah was quick to agree that sometimes a woman just needed a break from having her man hovering about her. Besides, Rick seemed to actually be getting along with the elder Egyptian. They walked together and the younger, more aggressive Imhotep walked with Alex. 

"It's going to be a lovely night," she commented, throwing her companion a sidelong glance. Not for the first time it occurred to Evy just how weird it actually was to be talking with one's self. 

Alannah nodded her head and continued to gaze out. "Yeah," she sighed, returning her eyes to the desert. 

Evy sighed as well, knowing at least generally what was going on with the younger woman. "Worried?" 

The other woman shook her head and looked to Evy, almost for reassurance. Her blue hair shifted in the soft winds. "Yes. Evy..." she paused then, her hand rubbing gently over her stomach. Without much effort Evy could guess what Alannah was about to say. Suddenly this ordeal they were now experiencing took on a whole new meaning. And what a horrible thing it must be, to be out here fighting for not only her own life and the lives of the men she loved, but for a little one as well. 

"Alannah, are you with child?" Evy asked, if only to press the girl into speaking her mind. 

There was no hesitation when Alannah nodded. Suddenly tears formed in her dark eyes and she exhaled deeply. "I'm so frightened, Evy. If we fail then my little Danae may not ever exist." 

The implications of that chilled Evy as she looked at her own child and imagined it were his life instead. The past week had been like a vacation in hell for her, worry constantly nipping at her heels and the never ending wondering of if he were still alive and whether or not Imhotep was treating him badly. She needed to pull herself from the grief and fear of those few days and concentrate on the here and now. "Danae?" she asked. "What if it's a boy?" 

Alannah shook her head at that. "It's not. I'm pretty sure. I'll have to have an ultrasound to be positive, but something inside me just knows." 

Ignoring the word 'ultrasound' for the moment, Evy asked, "Do you have any idea which one is the father?" 

The younger woman bit her lip and looked ahead, nodding softly. "One week Michael had a psychologist's convention or something to go to. It wasn't very far or for long, so Imhotep and I stayed behind. Naturally I was with Imhotep that week and one night after we'd fallen asleep I had a dream that I was pregnant. I conceived that night, I'm almost sure." 

"How does Michael feel about that?" Evy looked ahead and the would be father, wondering what he would be like in such a role. He'd be fiercely protective, she foresaw. 

Alannah played with her fingers. "He doesn't know. I didn't tell either of them about the dream and we agreed there would be no paternity test." She looked at Evy. "In the future we can test for that. Anyway, we agreed that no one would know who the real father was so that neither man would feel like they were any less to her than the other." She tucked her hair behind her ears and gazed at her lover ahead. Her voice lowered a bit and took on a grave tone. "There's more to my not wanting Imhotep here than a mere chance that the Scorpion King could cause him final death. That night when I dreamed of giving birth to Danae, Michael was there and held her, but Imhotep wasn't. He'd died by the hands of the Scorpion King, Evy. He didn't even get to see his baby girl. That's why I'm so worried." 

The urgency of Alannah's quest took on yet another depth with that. No wonder she'd been so hurt and afraid when she saw that Imhotep was here in the past. Evy could only imagine how she'd feel in this situation, if she knew Rick was in serious trouble and he refused to play it safe. It would break her heart. For the sake of her companion she put on a reassuring face. "We'll protect him." 

* 

"Stupid. This is just stupid." A voice became more apparent to the slowly waking Med-Jai. A very angry voice. The crashing sound of something being kicked and landing across the room echoed more loudly than Ardeth would have preferred. And just what was that annoying beeping sound? Ardeth unconsciously wiggled his nose and was startled to feel something there. His eyes opened, an action which cause a great deal more stress than was worth the vision it gave. 

The room was stark and off-white, from what Ardeth could tell. Immediately he saw a light fixture above and heard a voice from the other room. He tried to make out what that person was saying. Something about the news...something about a king. It sounded like a report. Whatever it was, it didn't sound relevant to his present situation. 

But soon another voice, one more real and present, found it's way to Ardeth's ears. A female. "Calm down." 

"No!" the other person retorted. Ardeth furrowed his brow. "Those stupid creatures just love causing me more work and now my friend is laying in there with a big hole in his leg. Not to mention the damage done to the other three. King Mathayus is perfectly capable of telling his toadies to lighten up, but he..." there was a pause. _King Mathayus?_ The Scorpion King? "I don't even want to discuss this. I have patients to check." 

Ardeth waited and listened as footsteps approached. A shadow passed over the bed and he looked up, his eyes confirming the suspicion his ears had given him. "Rick," he breathed before he could even think. No, it wasn't Rick. The hair was shorter and spiked up and the usually casual, adventuresome attire had been replaced by a white coat and name tag. 

Shaking his head, the man before him tapped his tag with a pen. "Ryan. I'm your doctor." He smiled slightly, his expression a trifle uncomfortable, so Ardeth thought. "You're Ardeth Bay, right?" 

The Med-Jai nodded, looking at this man before him. He hadn't got to speak directly with Alannah or Imhotep, but his impulse in this situation was to call this man by the name of his friend. Ryan wrote something on a notepad in his hands. "Where? The others?" he breathed, noting that it did seem easier now. 

The doctor shoved his pen behind his ear and Ardeth caught sight of his tattoo. The mark of a Med-Jai. "Mike's fine. Those stupid creatures only shot him in the thigh." His blue eyes rolled in aggravation. "That Izzy character suffered a small beating, but is recovering." Then his youthful face grew more serious. That uncomfortable look increased. "It's Jonathan that I'm worried about. He's in a coma. I've repaired what damage I could and now it's up to him to wake up. He stirred a few times." 

"You know him?" Ardeth asked, his voice soft and low. He inhaled deeply, wondering exactly what the situation was. Where were they? 

Ryan pulled over a chair and sat down. "I don't know much about him. Just what Imhotep told us." Blue eyes swept over the injured Med-Jai. Ardeth sighed at his state, certain that the weariness that covered him showed. Ryan seemed curious as he studied him. "It's amazing. You look exactly like him. Exactly. Even your DNA is...it's all just amazing. How do you feel?" 

Heavy. That was one way to put it. Tired. Groggy. All those lovely things. There was a strange sensation in his arm and looking down, Ardeth was a little startled to see a tube connected to him. He furrowed his brow at the strange sight. "I feel fine," he replied without thought, instinctively making light of his situation. The look on Ryan's face told him just how foolish it sounded. 

"Fine?" the young doctor echoed, sitting back and eyeing him speculatively. "Not likely. You're just like Michael, I see. You two would say a stab wound was really a bee sting if you were asked, wouldn't you?" He grinned. 

Returning that expression, Ardeth shrugged slightly. This man proved to be enough like Rick to make him relax a little, even if he knew those Anubis creatures still lurked about somewhere. "I feel hazy," he confessed, deciding to trust this physician. "Pain." 

Ryan nodded slowly at the reply. "Yeah, you got some morphine in you. That should dull some of the pain. You are a _very_ lucky man. If I hadn't gotten to you when I did, you might very well have gone into shock and possibly died. You were in some pretty bad shape." 

"_Were_?" Ardeth breathed, thankful that Ryan's bad tidings hadn't come to pass. 

The doctor nodded and rolled closer to the wall. Ardeth frowned at that, wondering why on earth people would need wheels on chairs. Flipping on a bright square shaped lamp, Ryan sifted through an assortment of papers on the small counter below and brought a dark page up. He clipped it to the strange lamp and suddenly an image presented itself. A rib cage. Ardeth blinked, looking at the image in wonder. Truly the future was to marvel at. 

Ryan took his pen back down from his ear and pointed. "As you can see here, you suffered from a few fractured ribs. You probably had some trouble breathing, right?" Ardeth nodded. The doctor continued. "When your chest impacted with whatever caused these injuries it broke several of your ribs and in turn, pushed some of the broken edges into your lungs." He flipped the picture off. "When those stupid creatures brought you four in you were all sent to me for repairing. I was up all night and morning in surgery with you, Jonathan and Mike." 

Ardeth nodded, taking it all in. It wasn't easy to just accept all that was happening around him. He'd fallen asleep gravely injured and was now on the mend. How long had he been unconscious? His head swam. It was too much for him to take in all at once. Right now all he wanted was to rest. But there were still some nagging questions he wanted an answer to before he let himself sleep again. "Where are we? Are we in danger?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate too much. 

The young doctor's eyes darted around as if to be certain there weren't any other ears listening. He looked uneasy and that gave Ardeth cause for concern. His voice was lower as he leaned down. "You're at the palace of the Scorpion King. For now I think you should rest." He didn't answer about the possible danger, Ardeth noticed. Rick's counterpart looked around and his hand grasped a small black device. He held it up and pointed to a small button. "This will change the channels." His finger moved. "This one is volume. I'll let you explore." 

The sleepy Med-Jai watched as Ryan pointed it up towards a strange box that was mounted close to the ceiling. With a strange humming sound, the box came alight with pictures and voices. Ardeth widened his eyes considerably and didn't realize he'd grasped the remote until Ryan chuckled. "It's a TV. You might be a little wowed now, but sooner or later you'll learn what everyone else on this planet knows. There's _never_ anything interesting on." He pointed to yet another button and Ardeth looked down. "This'll take you to a movie screen. You can choose something from there, which is probably a better bet." Ryan got up from his chair and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned around a moment with a small grin. "Do me a favor, huh? Get some sleep." 

Nodding his head, Ardeth slid his tired eyes from Ryan as he left him alone and back to the TV. Clicking the button that he'd been shown, Ardeth watched in amazement as the picture changed. So they were in the palace of the Scorpion King. Something must have changed the past. Not that Ardeth understood the dynamics of time travel and so on - or even wanted to - but this couldn't be right. 

He didn't have time to think too much on his situation. Sleep was haunting the edges of his consciousness and soon attacked it's prey. Ardeth's body gratefully gave over to sleep once more within a matter of minutes. 

* 

**Hey guys...thank goodness ff.net is back!! :D Hehehe...thanks for the reviews!!! _DarkestAngel_, _Echo_, _Lula_ and _Marcher_, you guys are kewl! Echo, thanks for recommending me..that's too nice! :D You guys write weird stories, eh? Sounds awesome to me! I'm always one for something different. :) Is there a website or anything?******

**Anyhow, thanks everyone who's reviewed and who didn't, but is reading anyway. :) Enjoy! -Angel**


	9. Awakenings

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Eight - Awakenings 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

The scene that the small group back in the 30's returned to was different than when Rick, Michael and the others had taken Ardeth from his people. Then the Med-Jai had been restful, but still numbering the stars and ready to fight for the very world they were secluded from. They still numbered the stars, but Rick wasn't sure exactly how many were actually living, breathing men. Soundless and devoid of much movement, the desert before them was littered with shadowy forms. A literal burial grounds for the Med-Jai. "My God," Evy breathed and Rick saw pure shock written on her pretty face. 

What could he say? Words couldn't begin to cover what he was feeling right now. He silently thanked God that Ardeth had been spared the awful vision before their eyes. Running fingers through his dusty hair, Rick searched himself for something to say, some sort of answers. He found nothing but unbelieving detachment. When Ardeth found out about this... Rick didn't even want to think about what his friend was going to have to go through. He turned his blue eyes towards his rock, his answers and his love. "Evy, maybe you should take Alex away from here." 

She already had the boy close, trying to shield him from what lay ahead. Despite his mother's hold, however, Alex peeked around her and stared in silence at the bloody battle field. "What are you going to do?" she asked softly. 

He shook his head, then rubbed through his hair again. "Search for survivors." His voice was thick and heavy and right now he didn't care. This was too much and he was starting to really have it in for this Scorpion King. This was too much. Nearly a whole people lay here in the desert heat with little water and as good as no medical help. The future could handle Ardeth and Jonathan sneaking around, but soldiers that were too numerous to count? There likely wasn't even that many alive right now. He pointed back towards where Michael's car went down. "Make a camp out there, far enough that you won't have to...have to look at this." 

Alannah stepped forward then and pet Alex's head absently. "Would you like me to take him? You knew these people." 

Evy nodded her head and nudged Alex. "No," Rick said firmly from where he stood. "I want you away from here, Evy." 

The Englishwoman shot him an equally firm glance as she side stepped him. "I'm helping, Rick. Thank you, Alannah." She moved to stand before the priests and began talking in Egyptian. 

Rick sighed as Alannah left with his son. There wouldn't be any further discussion of that he was sure. When his wife used that tone she meant business. Not that he blamed her, really. They didn't personally know even a quarter of these men, but knowing Ardeth made them feel a kinship towards them. And now they were all but wiped out. Perhaps they _were_ all dead, indeed. Rick didn't know. 

What he did know was that now more than ever was he driven to end all these desert horrors. He was angry. Fuming. Hurting. Stalking through the sands, he gazed down at the warriors, searching for any sign of movement. Face after face remained still, chests not rising and falling with the breath of life. Each second that passed away took with it little bits of his hope. Until he heard a sound. It was barely there, but Rick wasn't mistaken when he perceived the groan. He looked for the source. 

Rick fell to his knees beside an older warrior whom he'd never seen before. Blood was everywhere. The ex-Legionnaire searched the man's wounds, assessing the damage. He wouldn't live much longer. There was nothing that could be done. Those dark eyes would stay with Rick for the rest of his life, he knew. They gazed at him in such anguish. "To...the death," he whispered. 

Nodding fervently, O'Connell touched the man's cheek. "Yes. Your people fought well. You will be avenged." It wasn't much, but it was all he could think to say. He swallowed and watched as the Med-Jai coughed and struggled for air. As the light left his eyes, Rick felt himself fill with something between rage and despair. If the Scorpion King could do this with his army, what chance did they have against him? He thought back to when they'd fought Imhotep. They'd beaten him against all odds. Of course he seemed to have a way of coming back, but at least they'd kept him from the world domination he'd sought. 

O'Connell let his eyes wander to where the two of them walked, each checking fallen Med-Jai as they passed. Weird didn't even begin to cover the feeling of working with instead of against this guy. The elder Imhotep seemed laid back enough, Rick supposed, he couldn't help but feel prickly when he cast Alannah those fond looks. Seeing 'Evy' with 'Ardeth' wasn't exactly what Rick would deem a happy thing, but seeing her with Imhotep was downright irritating. 

He silently wondered what his future self thought of this self righteous priest. 

* 

Ardeth startled when the door to his room banged open. Ryan, who'd been taking his blood pressure, walked forward to see who it was. A familiar face made the Med-Jai gasp. If he was here, where were the others? Imhotep, his wrists bound by chains of a strange black color, stumbled into the room and looked up at Ardeth with worried eyes. "King's little chained freak?" Ryan snorted at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" 

Behind Imhotep came the Scorpion King - fully human. His face was amused as he looked the doctor over. "Ryan, what's this I hear about you not being happy with me?" 

Ardeth watched as the young physician grew wary, but no less cynical than any other time he mentioned his hated king. "King Mathayus," he said with a small bow. His tone was sarcastic. "You honor us. Wherever did you hear such a nasty lie?" 

The King's dark eyes were annoyed as he crossed his large arms. "Spare me the patronization today, Doctor. You're treading a thin line as it is." He nodded towards Ardeth. "I came to see who my guests were." Pacing now, he shook a finger and smiled. "Not Michael. He had shorter hair as I recall. You're his Med-Jai counterpart, though, aren't you?" Ardeth only offered a curt nod. Mathayus rubbed his hands together. "You know, I had wondered where you and Michael went. I was going to kill you, both of you if I could manage." He stopped and gazed thoughtfully. "The very day I had left the future to save myself from death by Rick O'Connell, you appear. Injured, no less. Very interesting." 

Ardeth remained quiet a moment. It was better to keep his mouth closed, revealing nothing, and get some of his questions answered as this puffed up tyrant went on. He kept his expression fearless. "I am here. What will you do?" 

Mathayus paced a little more, then stopped again. He smiled. "Well, obviously you've got your little secrets and I'm going to have to wring them from you, but I see no reason why you can't enjoy good health, good food and very good women for the time being." The King cocked his head slightly and arched his eyebrow. 

His expression unchanged, Ardeth leaned back against his bed, absently tempted to rub at the tubes near his nose. "You will not buy my secrets from me." 

The King remained confidently amused as he crossed his arms. "No, you are a warrior," he said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't expect any less than having to torture you to death to find out as little as why you're here. I only wish you to have something to remember good living by, before your life becomes like Hell." He looked to the chained priest. "Heal he and his friends. I'll return shortly." And with that the Scorpion King left them. 

Ryan shook his head, obviously still annoyed by the visit. He leaned back against a counter and looked to Imhotep with a sigh. "Better get the job done before he comes back." 

"Yes," Imhotep breathed, nodding once and stepping to care for Ardeth first. His walk wasn't as confident as Ardeth had remembered. The man before him who had gone through hell and back for a concubine that had little or no real love for him and had survived it now didn't even look up much past curiosity. He laid his hands on Ardeth's wrists. 

The Med-Jai bent down slightly to try and look into Imhotep's face. "What has happened?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know what could break a man like this priest. 

Suddenly two dark eyes met his with such hurt and sorrow Ardeth nearly looked away. Yet there was hope there, a wary hope that seemed afraid to exist in such a time as this. "When you left he destroyed everything," Imhotep replied in low tones. "O'Connell thought he could kill him alone and was proven wrong." He looked around the room then, as if to make sure they were truly alone. Then, moving closer, he whispered, "You must return and stop Rick." 

Pushing himself from the counter, Ryan coughed and shook his head at the priest. "Get the job done, Imhotep. You've got four patients to treat." 

Imhotep swallowed and gave the Med-Jai a meaningful glance, then grasped his wrists again and began to chant. A strange dizziness washed over him and for a few moments he thought he'd be sick. The leftover pain and weariness in his battered body slowly began to die. He started to feel renewed. Imhotep stepped back and watched Ardeth. "Thank you," he breathed as the dizziness faded. He pushed back the covers, eager to get out of bed. 

Immediately Ryan was at his side, pushing him back. "I think you should stay there for a minute. There's no real reason you need to be up and around right this second. Let your body adjust." 

Ardeth conceded grudgingly, and sat back, looking at the strange devices on his body. He didn't know everything about this time yet and didn't want to upset the wrong person or do the wrong thing without realizing what would happen. Ryan had seemed apprehensive when Imhotep suggested repairing the past. Instead he opted to try and talk information out of the doctor. "How does he live today, if he was fully human back in the 30's?" 

Ryan inhaled deeply, watching as the priest walked on silent feet to where Jonathan lay, repeating the process he'd done for Ardeth. The doctor leaned forward and reached for the tubes on Ardeth's face. He grinned when the warrior wiggled his nose. "Back then, after everything happened, I guess the King thought Imhotep, fully powerful, was worth keeping around. He killed Imhotep and resurrected him as an immortal, then bound him with those chains. I gotta unhook your heart monitor. Open up." He nodded to Ardeth's chest. 

At the doctor's command, Ardeth bared his himself and sighed at the large bandage around his body. "Is there something..." he paused and winced as Ryan peeled a small plastic suction cup from him, "...special about those chains? Can Imhotep not break them?" 

Shaking his head, Ryan glanced over as suddenly his comatose patient began to stir and groan. "King Mathayus put some sort of spell on them. He can't break them, and if he leaves the palace somehow they'll kill him. Or so the King says." He rolled his eyes. 

Tucking that knowledge away, Ardeth looked over as Jonathan began to rouse. He sat up, looking tired and disoriented. Once his eyes hit Imhotep, however, he gave a strangled cry and struggled to get away. "Hey!" Ryan shouted, forgetting Ardeth for the moment and heading to calm his patient. "He's not gonna hurt you, but I might if you don't knock it off!" 

Seeing Imhotep's amused grin, Ardeth too had to smile at Jonathan's comical way of reacting to things. And maybe too, it was part of his joy to see his friend alive and well again. "Jonathan, it is all right," the warrior assured him, peeling at his remaining suction cup. 

With dubious eyes, Jonathan looked both men over as if they were crazy. It was in that moment, being a little more relaxed, Jonathan realized something. He ignored impending doom to ask, "Where in the bloody blazes are we?" Carnahan wiggled his nose and narrowed his brow. 

*****

**Woohoo! Thank God ff.net is back! Anyone still remember this story??? Lol. ;) Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!! You so rock! Oh, and sorry for the sucky chapter name! Lol...I'm just lost as to what to call these suckers. ;)**   
**-Angel**   



	10. Riddles We Face

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Nine - Riddles We Face 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Evelyn sat back, away from the others, as the firelight made it's way to her shadowy spot and flickered across her face. The question on everyone's mind right now was how to proceed. They hadn't even finished searching through the Med-Jai for survivors, so vast was the army of desert warriors. The younger of the two priests also sat away from the camp, his dark eyes searching the starry heavens. Alannah had awakened him, just like Evelyn. It seemed her fate was tied into this monsters, whether for good or ill. This time it had been for the worse, but soon the creature would find his redemption. 

Rick looked pretty appealing in the light of the fire. His eyes sparkled nicely and his skin was just the perfect shade. Something wasn't right. She could feel it and could tell that her husband could as well. Those blue eyes she loved so well met hers briefly and he seemed to know what was was thinking. "My question is this," he said, turning his eyes back to the elder Imhotep, who to Rick's vast relief spoke English. "Can he be killed by conventional weapons?" 

The answer didn't come right away, which served to make her husband sigh. Imhotep lowered his eyes as if to consider it. "He can be killed when he is in half-form, but when he is a man he is more powerful somehow." The priest's eyes were grave, an expression she'd seen before. When Rick had fired his gun at Hamunaptra, characteristically announcing his presense loud and clear. "When I am fully powerful, he would be no match in either form." A wry smile spread across his face. "If you could defeat me, you could defeat him. It is a shame we could not have come before these warriors were defeated. The effort in keeping his army going would have drained his power." 

"I don't understand that," Evy spoke up, for the first time in a while. She leaned forward and dipped her fingers into the sands. "How could his powers drain?" 

Exhaling, Imhotep gazed at her, his expression becoming that of a teacher, a mentor. A priest. Somewhere inside her Nefertiri recalled that look on his face. "When an immortal being casts spells or uses their power to hold sway over creatures, whether dead or creatures of the underworld such as these Anubis beings, it comes at a cost. When you push a door open, it uses energy. Using one's powers are no different." He looked out in the direction of the battlefield. "I strongly suspect that having two of them occupy the same time has somehow lessened the power that they get from Anubis. He would not give up more of his power, merely because there are two of them. Therefore the power is split." 

Her husband nodded in grim satisfaction at that. "There's an advantage. When do we kill these bastards?" Evy knew when Rick felt like this he would have little rest until the 'problem' had been 'taken care of'. Already this Scorpion King had taken Rick's friend and her brother and had now taken out nearly an entire people. Rick was tired of him and wanted him out of the way. 

But this new Imhotep wasn't as eager to jump into the fray. For him to be so cautious must mean that the Scorpion King wouldn't easily be dispatched. His younger self didn't seem to care at the moment, one way or another. He had nothing now that Ancksunamun wasn't his. The little story his elder had spun of betrayal and false love had obviously wounded the younger to the core. At least he wasn't putting up a fuss anymore. But every once in a great while Evy would see him glance at Alannah with both distaste and curiousity. 

"We can not simply go and kill this man," Imhotep was saying to Rick, shaking his head. "He is armed with ancient knowledge, things that even I do not remember. His guard is up. He knows we seek to end his life. It is going to take very thorough planning to finish him." 

Pushing herself up, Evy waved Rick's questioning glance off and strolled away. She couldn't listen right now. Too much planning, too much worrying. Her son lay sleeping, his face so innocent and beautiful. All she wanted was to be at home with her son and husband, tucked safely away from these evil things. Why did she and hers have to be the guardians of the fate of mankind? Right now Evy didn't feel like planning. Rick would take care of it and she would trust in his decision. 

It wasn't long before he came to her, his eyes concerned and still sparkling like she liked. She smiled at his approach and greeted him with a hug. He rubbed her back, asking softly, "You okay?" 

Evy nodded her head and pulled back, placing her hands on his cheeks and rewarding his love with a kiss. "I'm all right. Just tired. Did you two make a plan?" 

Her husband shook his head, his eyes still interested in that kiss. He pushed her further away from the camp and laid little kisses on her cheek and jaw. "No," came his whispered answer, a whisper full of many emotions and suggestions and longings. He looked into her eyes and she could see it there. Her chest hurt, knowing what he was going to do. 

"Rick, don't you even think about it," she commanded, letting the full extent of her new worry show. 

He hushed her with his lips, pulling her to the sand with him. "Don't," he pleaded, running his fingers down her side and kissing her again. "Don't talk." 

Evy closed her eyes and held him close to her, silently granting his want that she not speak of what he would do. He would do what had to be done to save her, their son and everyone else. Even if that meant the unthinkable. Perhaps she could get Imhotep to knock him out. Later. 

* 

Jonathan and Izzy studied the television with great enthusiasm. They were quite engrossed in what was called a 'movie'. It amazed the three men from the past just how real everything looked. The pilot still shook his head every now and then. "You know," he said to Jonathan in conspiring tones, "if we took one of these babies back to our time and figured out how to make more..." He left it at that, a hungry look in his eyes. 

Carnahan's brightened, however. "I say...now that's a thought." He rubbed his hands together. 

"Never mind," Ryan told them both. Sitting in a chair near the two, he shook his head and gave them both a flat expression. 

Ardeth smiled, rubbing at his chest as if the wound were still there. Every now and then he caught himself running fingers over the line from his incision. Apparently Imhotep's healing didn't cover scarring. He grinned as Izzy nonchalontly leaned into Jonathan and whispered, "He's got to fall asleep sometime. We'll get one then." Jonathan nodded and continued watching. 

Ryan seemed a bit pensive and edgy just now and Ardeth couldn't agree more. The Scorpion King had returned some time ago and had taken Michael away with him. They had been gone for nearly two hours and the Med-Jai couldn't help but worry. The Scorpion King didn't exactly like his counterpart, that much had been apparent when he had looked upon his enemy. 

There hadn't been any reason given as to why Michael was to join him. Merely a command and a meaningful glare, one of hate and death and promised despair. Not even Ryan could have guessed exactly what could be happening. Ardeth wandered over to where the doctor was sitting, his eyes gazing lifelessly at the screen as if his mind were a thousand miles away. "If Michael does not return, we will have to find out what happened." 

The man to his right snorted, not looking up. It amazed Ardeth how like Rick he could be and yet sometimes how different. "We'll find out all right. I'm sure that steroid induced abomination has the same sort of things planned for you and your friends here." 

He was kind of pessimistic, unlike Rick who seemed able - even through infrequent complaining - to walk into the most hopeless situations with the intent to win. The warrior could only guess what he'd been through at the hands of this monster. Ryan had told them of the strange transition. He'd woke up one morning and everything was changed. Yet familiar. He had two sets of memories, one of a happy life with his friends and family and the other filled with the horror of being born into the palace of King Mathayus. Ardeth sighed. "Then you believe he has taken Michael to be tortured?" 

Ryan grunted and looked up. "That's the thing with Mathayus. You never know what he's going to do. When you expect him to devastate everything you've ever known he can come to you with gifts and rewards unlike anything you could imagine. And other times he can twist a knife into your heart with a friendly smile on his face. For all I know, he and Mike are discussing the weather over drinks." 

"He must be stopped," Ardeth said with resolve. Despite all the odds, he was never one to give up. 

The doctor frowned at that and looked to the warrior. Suddenly a smile found it's way to his usually downturned lips and Ardeth was reminded of the ex-Legionnaire back home. "I suppose you're going to drag me into this." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face over. "Well, hell. I can't think of a better way to die. Give it a few hours. Then I'll see what's up if I can." 

* 

Michael was sitting, quite uncomfortably so, inside a small cell across from Imhotep. Not far down the hallway outside his door, he could hear the sounds of metal scraping against metal. They were sharpening the instruments of his torment. Now would be the perfect time for his friends upstairs to rescue him. Not that they had any clue on earth where he was. 

Sitting on his bed, Imhotep gazed at the wall listlessly. This was not the man he knew, nor did he believe this was the man Ardeth had known. The fire was gone. Seventy years of slavery and torment could do that to a man, or so Michael supposed. He sighed and got up, wandering to the front of his cell to talk to him. "What happened?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't even know which Imhotep this was. 

The priest looked up, wariness in his dark eyes. "Mathayus and his armies came. Destruction fell upon everyone in his path." Looking at the floor again, he leaned back against the bars behind him. "He killed the O'Connells and tormented the blue Nefertiri before my elder." His face grew ironic. "It is strange, to watch one's self in such agony. After her small body gave up under the pressure of her pain my other self was killed. And so was I, but I was raised again with the Book of the Dead." 

"There was nothing you could do," Michael said into the injured atmosphere, not really questioning as much as musing. But this wasn't the Imhotep he'd grown to know. This was the rash one, the one who had no love for Nefertiri. The psychologist looked up at the priest. "Was there?" 

A small amount of anger flashed through those sometimes infuriating dark eyes and Michael reassessed just how much of the fire was gone. But instead of answering with some smart remark, Imhotep merely looked away. "There was nothing I could do." He raised his wrists up, showing the great black cuffs and chains attached to him. "I have worn these chains for nearly a century. You think I would do such a thing willingly? There is no glory in this. I am a slave - nothing more." 

Michael sat back down and rubbed his face. He and this priest were always hurting each other, whether it be between a High Priest and a guard of Pharaoh, a power mad creature and a duty bound Med-Jai, or two men that loved the same woman. But this man had never known love for Alannah. Had she even been born into this time, now that history had changed? Things couldn't end up this way. Something had to be done. She had to be saved from this altered fate. "I am sorry, Imhotep. Do you know the spell that can send me back to the past? There must be something that can be done to change things." 

Imhotep shook his head regretfully. "I was never told the spell, nor was I ever even aware such a spell existed. King Mathayus has the spell written upon a scroll in his throne room, guarded by laser alarms and warriors. It is encased in glass that all may see it and remember his triumph over time itself." He grunted and wiggled his foot, clicking the chains bound to it. Again his eyes met Michael's, grave and still wary of a man he didn't know. "You must do something to repair this. O'Connell went in the night to kill him and failed, alerting Mathayus that we were close. If he can be stopped, it must be done quickly and with certainty. I do not know how close Rick got to the Scorpion King that night, but I know he never left that pyramid alive." 

Exhaling in thought, Michael leaned back and tried to think his way through this. It was tough, not knowing all the facts. Had Rick fallen victim to guards or was it not possible to kill Mathayus? Even if they did manage to get to the past before Rick went to the pyramid alone, how were they going to stop the Scorpion King? All these questions swirled around within him, but one thing remained constant. Alannah's face was etched in his mind. It didn't feel like she was long dead. 

This had to be changed. It couldn't end this way. Of course anyone in this bad a situation would feel that it was wrong, but very few he suspected could actually know that this was not what destiny had laid out. Standing up again, he tried to peer around his bars. There had to be some way out of this, but what? Knowing himself, or his counterpart rather, Ardeth was also trying to muster up some sort of escape. Michael could only hope he could meet him half way. 

* 

**Heyas...thanks Sarah, Marcher, wildcard, Kat and chianna!! You all rock! _Kat G_, the Imhotep you are reading about in the future, is the Immy from the past. Ardeth, Mike, Jon and Izzy left the two Immy's....and went to the future...so they are learning of/experiencing the effects of what happened in the past. Hope that clears it up a bit. :-D Anyhow, thanks everyone!!! :-D You guys are kewl! - Angela**


	11. Alone

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Ten - Alone 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

The morning was approaching slowly and with it came a cool breeze. For that Rick was thankful. He walked alone and ready to meet whatever faced him at center of this oasis. He'd give anything to see Evy and Alex just one more time before having to go against this monster. Of course after that he'd given anything to see them again. There would never be enough of them to satisfy him. They were his everything. 

His footsteps alone would keep him company, he'd saw to that, and it was a strangely lonely feeling just now. Now that he was walking towards death. Rick sighed at his own cynicism and maintained to himself that he would succeed, that there was nothing to stop him. He was the good guy, after all. He had to win. 

He had feigned sleep for Evy's sake, had laid there with her until he was certain she'd fallen asleep and even an hour after that, then kissed her one last time and headed for his son. They looked so beautiful, innocent and peaceful when they slept. Nothing would tear him away from the pure joy that came from being a part of them if he could stop it, but to keep this world safe for them he would give all. The feeling that phrase gave him was hard to swallow. Of course he didn't want to do this, to give up his life. But there was no alternative as far as he was concerned, if it came to that. 

And that was just it. _If_. God willing, he would go into that pyramid and show that bug just who was going to triumph. He'd already taken enough from Evy by hurting Jonathan and from Ardeth by his loss of the Med-Jai. There was no way in hell Rick was going to let him take anything more. 

It occurred to him several times as he trudged through the brush that this perhaps wasn't exactly the wisest thing to be doing. But one thought kept him going, kept him on this perilous task. It had to stop. Not next week, after another bunch of people had been killed, not next year. Now. He was going to keep his family safe if it was the last thing he did. Literally. 

The element of surprise was his, that much was going for him. If he could get close enough a few bullets should end this Scorpion King's tirade then and there. O'Connell held his gun firmly, keeping his eyes open for any movement in the forest. Those pygmies could very well be crawling around and he wouldn't know it until it was too late if he weren't careful. 

Yet oddly enough, everything was deadly silent. No birds, no footsteps, no patrolling Anubis creatures. He could see the pyramid ahead and even it was left unguarded. That gave him some second thoughts about this whole thing. It was unnatural to leave yourself so open to attack. Rick stopped and waited, listening and watching. Nothing. He turned around, pretending to leave as if it would draw out anyone that was watching him. Still nothing. After a short walk he turned back and sighed, leaning against a tree. 

It wasn't as if that muscle bound maniac didn't have reason to be confident. Perhaps he truly felt he didn't need guards. That could either be very stupid or just plain true. Not knowing his enemy kept the truth of which case it was away from Rick. But he had defeated the Scorpion King in the other timeline. Surely he was mortal otherwise Rick couldn't have stopped him. He didn't know but maybe a few words of Egyptian, so that left brute force. Imhotep had certainly been overconfident last time, resulting in his defeat. Hopefully that sort of thing had been common among these ancient types, leaving this Scorpion King foolishly open. 

Rick pushed himself from the tree and again headed towards the pyramid. He was going to go through with this, guards or no. Hey, it made his job easier. Drawing his gun, he looked up at the lightening sky and said a silent prayer for Evy and Alex. 

* 

Ryan had a habit of tapping his fist against the desk while waiting for his computer to load. The young doctor exhaled deeply and muttered, "Come on you stupid machine." He rolled his eyes and looked at the other three, who stood around the desk in his office. Sitting back in his chair, he shook his head at the others. "Gotta love having computer problems right in the middle of a time travel crisis," he said ironically. 

His hands together and his expression dramatically serious, Jonathan peered at the CPU on the floor. He had an air about him that suggested an all knowing, wise mind. The Med-Jai knew what was coming. "There's something wrong with the computer. You don't know what it is, but it's there like a splinter in your mind..." his lowered his voice menacingly, "...driving you mad." 

Ryan slit his eyes at the Englishman and scowled darkly. "You know, you're really starting to burn me up with those. Knock it off." After the first ten or so, Ardeth noticed the young doctor had had his fill. 

Of course Jonathan wouldn't let that pass. With a grin he stepped back, elbowed Izzy and smartly asked, "And what do we burn apart from witches?" 

The pilot raised his hands high and exulted, "More witches!" 

Before Ryan could make any type of move, Ardeth stepped between them and examined the computer terminal with a little more interest than he might normally. Even still, the doctor shot an icy glance around the Med-Jai to Jonathan and Izzy, who both shared an amused smirk. "Just as I thought," the doctor announced, replacing his attention away from Jonathan's new hobby of quoting movies. He sighed and swirled his chair to face them. "Access denied." 

"Well then," Jonathan breathed, flopping down on the burgundy sofa and running fingers through his hair. "We're stuck, aren't we?" 

The young doctor considered it and shrugged. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, clearly uncomfortable with this attempted escape. "I don't think you three are restricted to saying in this infirmary. Mathayus didn't tell me to keep you here. I'm sure you can't leave the palace, but maybe we could poke around the halls and see what we can find out. I'll go with you, naturally, to head off any unpleasantness." He stopped and let his chair go forward. "Mmm. First I gotta make a call." 

Ardeth moved to sit beside Jonathan as Ryan picked up his phone and dialed. "How do you like this future?" he asked Evy's brother with a quiet smile. 

Instantly Carnahan's eyes got brighter. "It's something, that's for sure. I think I'd fancy a nice long stay. Imagine not even having to leave your home to get a look a pretty young bird. I wonder if they have machines that can _make_ women you can talk to and touch. Lots of them." He thought it through, then grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I mean...you know." 

The Med-Jai chuckled at that and shook his head. "I certainly hope not, my friend. That would take the fun out of living, I think, if machines could create false life." He eyed his friend a moment. "Just how many movies did you and Izzy watch?" 

Jonathan leaned his head back on his hands and considered it. "Hmmm. Not enough, I can tell you that." 

"Heeey," Ryan suddenly said into the receiver of his phone as he swiveled back and forth. "Aaron, it's me. Pick up. Come on, I know you're there. I know that new chip came in, so God knows you wouldn't be anywhere else but - ah. Hey." He stopped twirling and leaned onto his desk. "I was wondering if you could wrench yourself out of that dark little hole you've probably been cooped up in for the past 24 hours and come by the palace." There was a pause and Ryan bit the end of a pen. "No, I just thought you could use a little fun after all that hard work. Come on. I know you want to." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the phone in his hands. "Trust me. It'll be worth the stop by. Seeya in a few hours? Good. Bye." He pressed the off button and laid the phone down. "Ready to go have a look around?" 

Sulking at this, Jonathan looked up and sighed. "Wouldn't it be ah...safer if we stayed right here?" 

Standing up, the doctor cocked his head and smiled. "Come on, Jonathan. Mathayus has a few very large movie screens on first floor. You haven't seen a movie until you've seen it at the theatre." He looked around the room. "The screen wouldn't even fit in here, that's how big." 

Ardeth had to grin when Carnahan stood, suddenly a bit eager to be out the door. He rubbed his hands together and grinned with bright eyes, absently exclaiming, "Oooh! My preciousss." 

Immediately Ryan's expression grew frosty as he took a step towards Jonathan, but Ardeth grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out the door. Rick's counterpart huffed and straightened himself out as they exited the infirmary and came into a grand hallway. "I've seen those movies dozens of times. I don't need him quoting in my ear ever five minutes."" 

Sighing with great defeat, Jonathan gazed to Ryan with apologetic eyes. Ardeth winced in expectation as the words came from his lips, knowing full well it wasn't going to lessen Ryan's irritation. "You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do." 

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Ardeth looked away as Ryan began for Jonathan. Ignoring the little spat going on, he took this opportunity to see what his surroundings were like. It was lavish, much more visually appealing that than small infirmary had been. Every bit as grand as any king could ask. And probably every bit as heavily guarded as beautiful. 

But they would make a way to free Michael and escape. Make a way or fight to the death trying. 

* 

Jonathan wasn't exactly sure what to make of this Aaron fellow really. Sure, he seemed a decent enough chap, but there seemed to be an edge to him. That same edge he'd noticed in Ryan actually. They had left the infirmary and had a bit of a look around - which had been fruitless - and afterwards Jonathan had been pleasantly treated to seeing another movie. Ah, he could really get used to movies. They were beautiful, stunning really, and so realistic. He didn't think he could pick a favorite out of the few he'd seen. 

After the movie had ended they opted to return to the infirmary. Ryan was waiting for his friend Aaron and so far they hadn't been contacted. Upon their arrival they had been welcomed to quite loud music and the form of a man shoved beneath Ryan's desk. The first thing this stranger had said once they 'rudely turned off his music' was, "What took you so bloody long?" 

Aside from his dashing good looks, though, Jonathan did notice that he shared his fondness for drink. It was like staring at himself in a mirror and once Aaron had wrenched himself from underneath the desk, dusted his hands off and looked up he'd noticed Jonathan right off. Carnahan had gaped at the sight of this man, his futuristic seeming clothing and his hardened eyes, while his counterpart merely shrugged and peeked through glasses into his bottle to make sure he was drinking what he should be and nothing stronger. 

Now he sat at Ryan's desk, trying to "break into the system". Apparently in the future Jonathan's spirit would reincarnate into a chopper...or a smacker. Hacker? Jonathan hadn't really caught much about that, but gathered that this man was very versed in the knowledge of computers. Aaron wasn't exactly rude as much as cynical and suspicious. Ryan had told his friend that breaking into the Scorpion King's system could very likely get him dead, an admission that would have warded Jonathan away right then, but all Aaron had answered with was a shrug and an almost apathetic, "Yeah, well, it's not like I've got to be anywhere important." 

Jonathan didn't like seeing himself so hard and troubled. What could have done this to him, anyway? Jonathan could admit to himself that he was protective about his life, but he did care and he didn't let things bother him as bad as this. He had a light hearted spirit, didn't he? _He_ thought so, anyway. And this man was supposed to have his spirit? Ryan noticed Jonathan staying a bit away from the group and stepped over. "Hey," he breathed, sitting beside the man from the past. He looked across the room. "He wasn't always like this, you know." 

"Hmm-What?" Carnahan stammered, a little surprised that Ryan could read him so well. "What happened?" 

The doctor's face was dark and angry as he leaned back and closed his eyes. His tone spoke plainly of his want to hide whatever was going on inside away. "The Scorpion King happened. Jon, I don't know about Mike and Lannah, but whatever happened in the past changed the future and now Aaron and I have two sets of memories." He opened his confused blue eyes and fixed them on Jonathan. "A part of me knows Lannah and Mike, and another part doesn't." 

Jonathan sighed and glanced away momentarily. "I take it the new memories aren't all that happy?" 

"No," was Ryan's firm reply. His fist tightened. "We were happy in that other life, Jon. We had loved ones and lives we thought were worth living. Then suddenly everything changed and we were slaves of an evil madman. Everyone we'd loved had been killed or turned against us." He leaned forward and played with his fingers. "I know it looks like I've got this great career as a doctor and Aaron's got his freedom, but he hurts us. He hates us for our interference in his past agenda's and every time either of us looks even remotely happy he rips the source away. We have to change the past back. We have to." 

Exhaling deeply, Ryan got up and went back to the desk to see how the hack was coming. Jonathan stayed right where he was and watched his future self, thinking about all this. It was all very complex and strange, this time travel idea. He wasn't sure he even wanted to understand it all, given the chance. 

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head and peering into a room at the side, he saw Izzy standing just out of sight, stuffing something under a bed. Figuring it fell to him to find out what disastrous thing Izzy was up to, Jonathan got up and headed into the little room. His eyes widened when he saw that the pilot was shoving a small television beneath his infirmary bed. "Shh!" the man hissed, motioning him out of the room. 

Jonathan shook his head and went back out and leaned against the wall, waiting for something to happen. It didn't take long. Leaning back in his chair and stretching with a grin, Aaron turned to Ryan and asked, "What was it you wanted to know?" 

That brought a big smile to the young doctor's face. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, exclaiming, "Man, you are the king!" He leaned in to view the screen. "Michael was taken by that over glorified bug and we haven't seen him in God knows how long. Can you find out if he's being held and where?" 

Some rapid typing and clicking later, the hacker looked up at the party. "The boy's being held right across from Imhotep, if you can believe that. How bloody obvious. I can crack the codes and let him out." He drummed his fingers. "What would you like?" 

Ryan and Ardeth exchanged considering glances, as per usual on these little adventures. Some things never changed. The doctor exhaled in thought. "Well, if you think you're up for fighting...?" He left it hanging. 

The proud Med-Jai nodded his head, always willing to go beyond the call of duty. "I leave the decision in your hands, my friend. I am able." 

"Well, good cause we might have to do just that," the doctor continued, turning his eyes on Aaron again. "Aaron, what I need you to do is send a message down there as Mathayus. I need them to at least give me access to the prison before we start busting heads." 

The hacker turned back to his screen, doing things so fast Jonathan didn't have a prayer of understanding. Moments later he sighed - not a good sigh. "I can't. He's got the bloody thing protected good." He shrugged and rubbed his chin. "I mean I could in perhaps a few hours, but that would be way too long. People might start to notice the gaping hole I made in the system." 

Ryan bit his lip and looked down. "Try Cassandra. She's under him, but maybe isn't as secured." 

Making a few noises that Jonathan interpreted as bad, Aaron furrowed his brow and continued breaking through the system, searching for ways to do what he sought. Finally he pushed his glasses up onto his nose and grinned. "Got it. What should your little message say?" 

The doctor had already stepped away and was preparing a syringe on a counter nearby. "Tell 'em I've been given clearance to treat Mike and keep an eye on him. I'm sure they didn't put him down there just to sit. Cassandra is very to the point and doesn't need reasons for what she orders, so you won't have to explain why. Then I want you to give me fifteen minutes to get down there and into the prison. After than, lock the main door and unlock Mike and Immy. I know a little back door that can take us into the grand ballroom. No one'll be there tonight." 

Jonathan spoke up as Ryan quieted. "Exactly who all is going on this little adventure?" 

Ryan shuffled through his desk drawers and pulled out a gun, handing it to Ardeth. "You, Izzy, Ardeth and me," he replied, moving towards another room. He stopped at the door. "I don't know we'll be able to come back here after we rescue Mike and Imhotep." They heard a curse from the pilot in the other room. 

Examining the gun given him, Ardeth ignored Izzy's outburst and asked, "Are there more weapons?" 

"None short of stealing and we don't have time." He rolled his eyes ironically and slipped into the medical bay. "They don't exactly trust me with arms." He came back out, holding up some scalpels and scissors. There was a small grin written across his face. "Messy, but helpful, huh?" 

The cynical hacker snorted from his chair, swiveling it around a few times. "Sick, Ry. Sick. What do you want me to do after I unlock Mikie and Immy?" 

"Izzy, let's go," Ryan called, heading towards the exit. He handed out a few medical instruments as the pilot joined them. Exhaling, he looked at his friend with grave eyes. "After that I suggest you get the hell out of here. Hide. Anywhere. Forever if you can, cause Mathayus isn't going to be happy." 

Spinning around and stopping, Aaron raised his eyebrows and tsk'd. "Well, that's just too bad isn't it?" He smiled up at his friend and Jonathan was reminded of Rick. Just what was happening...or did happen to he and Evy? The urgency of the situation hit him for the first time since he woke up. "Good luck." 

Jonathan sighed, wondering what was going to happen to his future self. His counterpart looked up and for a moment they exchanged curious glances. Then he grinned and looked back to the doctor. Ryan opened the door and motioned the others out. "You too." 

* 

**Hey guys...thanks for the reviews!!! :D Hehehe...sorry this is confusing for some of you...I've tried to make it as plain as I can...I'm a fan of sci-fi, so I'm used to thinking in temporal terms...lol. Anyhow, hope it gets more clear for you and thanks for reading! -Angela**   
  
  
  



	12. The Fellowship of the Scroll

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Eleven - The Fellowship of the Scroll 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Evy couldn't contain the nervous pain in the middle of her stomach. Rick was always accusing her of being too reckless, but when it came right down to it he could be just as bad. God forbid anything on this trip go right. They'd gotten their son back, only for her to wind up dead, then all this future business and now Rick had wandered off to get himself killed. No matter how fast they were walking, it wasn't fast enough. 

She had a bad feeling about this. Not that this whole situation wasn't enough to give anyone a bad feeling, but not knowing where he was and what was happening to him drove her simply mad. In both senses of the word. Her poor son had merely asked if they could rest a moment because they were walking too fast for his little legs to keep up and she'd snapped. Of course that was immediately followed by an apology, but it just wasn't like her. And at this particular moment she wasn't willing to accept the blame for that. If Rick hadn't wandered off like a fool she wouldn't have been so rude to her son. She wouldn't be as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof, either. 

Naturally her blame sought other avenues. That nervous energy had to go somewhere after all. The younger Imhotep had gotten quite the scolding for commenting on Rick's recklessness and the elder when he tried to calm her. After that both men avoided her completely and that was just fine. If he hadn't gotten himself cursed then none of this would have happened. 

Of course if she hadn't awakened him none of this would have happened either. She frowned and furrowed her brow. _If Ardeth had stopped us from digging around Hamunaptra...no, if Jonathan hadn't stolen that stupid key_... She sighed, trying to blame everyone for this but herself. Yet she was the only one she could really find fault in. If _she_ hadn't fallen for Rick's feigned sleeping, if _she_ had followed her instincts and made Imhotep tie him down for the night, then Rick wouldn't be in whatever danger he was in. Her dark eyes filled with salty tears. 

Alannah noticed her troubled state and took a chance, coming over to walk beside her. "Hey," she breathed, gazing ahead as they walked. "You okay?" 

Evy sighed, knowing that this girl knew what she was going through. It wasn't as if she were the only one with family in trouble. "I'm all right, I guess. Tell the twins I'm sorry." She smiled softly and glanced back. Alex was on the older Imhotep's shoulders, being too young to keep up the fast pace of the adults. 

They didn't have much further to walk anyway. The pyramid was just ahead, quiet and unguarded. She swallowed and stopped just inside the brush of trees. The two men caught up. "What of the child?" the older priest asked, letting the boy down. 

Alex straightened his clothes and looked up. "Hey, I plan to help you save my dad!" 

Imhotep shook his head, his face stern. "You have a brave heart, boy, but now is not the time." 

Blue eyes widened in indignation at being left out. Evy wasn't sure she had the heart to tell him he couldn't help save his dad, but he absolutely could not go in there. Still, Alex was stubborn. "Oh yeah? You leave me out here and I'll just sneak in reaaaal sneaky like." He rested his hands on his hips and his mother grinned. Suddenly she wondered how Jonathan was doing. 

"Leave him with me." The voice wasn't a shock anymore, but the priest that that little suggestion had issued from was. The younger Imhotep's eyes met with Evy's, asking her for the impossible. Her trust. "It was never about your son. I would not harm him." 

No. The answer had to be no. This was a monster, an evil, cunning man who would do anything for his own gain. But if he could turn out kind and trustworthy in the future, could there be a place inside him now that was good? "You...you would do that and not...if you hurt him..." She just didn't know what to say. She needed someone to watch him and yet she needed help to save Rick and kill the Scorpion King. Alannah and this elder Imhotep knew things about him that this younger priest didn't. 

It was the older priest that replied. "I believe he can be trusted," he said, looking at his past self speculatively. The two priests locked eyes, exchanging whatever thoughts they might be having with their eyes. The elder looked back to Evy. "I know him better than I know any of you," he told her with a small smile. "He is being honest." 

Evy inhaled deeply and rubbed at her forehead. This choice before her made her more nervous that Rick's disappearance, for she knew the danger Alex could get into with this man. Imhotep's eyes were open and offering. That knot in her stomach got tighter when she whispered it. "Keep him out here." 

The younger priest bowed his head and grabbed Alex before he could even think. "What the...?!" he yelled struggling as Imhotep kept a hold of his shirt and leaned against a tree with a smile. Somehow that smile didn't make Evy feel any better. "Mom, are you _crazy_?" 

"Imhotep," Evy said low, still worried about this decision. "If...if it looks like we aren't going to succeed, if we don't make it out of there what will you do?" 

He considered it. This wasn't his time and many things had changed. Blending in would not be easy. She could barely believe she was trusting her son's life and possible future to this priest. His gentle voice asked her to suspend those doubts. "I will journey with him to Thebes and wait for you there if I can." 

Evy looked to Alannah for any sort of opinion and received an assuring nod. She sighed, having hoped the girl would give her some reason why Imhotep shouldn't be left out here alone with Alex. Every second that passed put Rick in more danger. She looked up at the priest and held her hand out. "Thank you." 

Imhotep looked down at her hand, then took it instinctively. She gave it a squeeze and turned away, somehow feeling both better and worse. It was time. Taking one of Rick's guns he'd given her out, she checked to make sure it was loaded. Satisfied that it was, she then looked resolutely towards the pyramid. Evy was quite proud of the deadly confidence in her voice when she said, "Let's go save my husband." 

* 

The guard was being quite difficult and every moment that passed rang out with the warning that soon Aaron would open the doors to Michael and Imhotep's cells. The tall brute's eyes were squinty and distasteful as he looked the doctor over. "King Mathayus didn't tell me nothing like that when he was here earlier." 

Ryan closed his eyes in irritation. A long, loud sigh came from him as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Look, pal. Queen Cassandra, you remember her? She gave me strict orders to come down here and examine Michael. Are you really so stupid that you'd disobey her? Didn't she send you a message?" 

"Why wouldn't the king have told me himself?" the guard retorted, crossing his large arms. 

The young doctor exhaled and held his hands up. "You know what? Fine. I'm going to go straight to her and tell her exactly why I can't do my job. Hopefully she'll only kill you and not us _both_." He turned and started walking back into the hall where he and Ardeth had left Jonathan and Izzy, grabbing the Med-Jai's seemingly tied hands. "Let's go." 

Ardeth prayed this little ruse would work and true to the luck he'd seen O'Connell possess, the guard hissed and called, "Hold on." He didn't look particularly pleased with this, but apparently the threat of this Cassandra's anger was enough to make him relent. "I'm going in with you, though." 

Ryan's expression was sarcastic. "Like I care. Just open the freaking door and let me get my job done. You mind keeping an eye on my prisoner? No one was there in the infirm to watch him, so I gotta drag him with me everywhere." He made a face. 

The guard unlocked the electronic doorway and motioned them on, muttering, "Whatever." 

Of course they didn't exactly make it into the doorway. Once the doors were unlocked, Izzy and Jonathan came bursting into the room and began fighting the guard. Ryan and Ardeth began for another guard on the other side of the door, the Med-Jai pouncing just in time to stop him from setting off the alarm. 

Ardeth didn't like not having his scimitar with him, but of course that couldn't keep him from the current situation. The man below him landed a punch square in his jaw and Ardeth groaned in pain. But duty and the sense of urgency in his friends' struggles made him forget the pain and continue his attack on the guard. "You'll never get away with this," he growled, knocking the Med-Jai off him temporarily. 

He was stopped before he could raise up, by Ryan. Taking the syringe he'd prepared out from his pocket, the doctor plunged it into the guard's neck and emptied it's contents into the unfortunate recipient of his treatment. "Get in here!" Ryan warned Izzy and Jonathan. The doors would close and lock any time now. 

The other two, who were still in valiant struggle with the head guard, both gave expressions asking for help. Ardeth provided it. Taking the gun Ryan had entrusted him with, the Med-Jai pointed at the guard and fired twice. Jonathan and Izzy scrambled into the door. They weren't even halfway towards the second door when they heard it hiss shut and the locking mechanism click. 

Jonathan was the first into the main dungeon, rushing past the variety of denizens and to Michael's cell with a casual, "Hey Joe, whaddaya know?" 

For his credit, Ryan ignored that and headed straight past him. Seconds passed and the doors to both Michael's cell and Imhotep's clicked open. All in all Michael didn't look too bad, just a little roughed up. He stood as soon as the door opened. "What took you so long?" 

The young doctor rolled his eyes as he came from his cell and Ardeth pulled Imhotep out. "You try slipping past security sometime. You don't know what it's like here. I do." 

"All right, my friend," he said with a smile. "What is your plan?" 

Ryan pointed down the hallway. "There's a back entrance that leads upstairs. After that we'll have to find a way out of here." 

The Egyptian priest shook his head and lifted his cuffs. "I cannot leave the palace." His eyes were afraid to hope. 

The doctor cursed and banged his foot against the cell bar. With concerned eyes Michael gazed from the priest back to Ryan and back again. "Is there nothing that can be done to remove them?" he asked in a thick voice that surprised Ardeth. It appeared friendship wasn't totally lost upon this monster and this spirit of a Med-Jai. 

But it was the creature that chose to reply, his eyes low as he accepted his fate. "Nothing." His dark eyes met Michael's. "If I pass beyond the palace grounds I will surely die, but I will help you escape." 

Ryan shook his head. "When Mathayus finds you, Imhotep, you'll be dead or worse. It's better to leave you here in this cell." 

A look passed between them and the priest stepped away from the cell door, whether consciously in rebellion or not realizing it Ardeth couldn't decide. "The more you have fighting with you, the more chance you have for success. I have some access to the palace when not imprisoned. Perhaps I can get you close to the throne room." 

"Throne room?" Ardeth asked. "What is there?" 

There was a momentary pause before anyone spoke. Whatever was there was important, something they absolutely needed. Somehow the room felt a little colder as the forgotten item registered within the Med-Jai's memory. Michael looked up. "The spell to get us back to the 1930's." Without that they could never change the past back. Without that likely heavily guarded item... 

Another pause came and went, bringing with it the frustrated voice of Ryan. "We're never gonna get it if we stand around worrying about whether or not we'll get it." 

The priest nodded his agreement. "Let us go, _all_ of us, and end this evil." 

Ardeth could see a little twinkle in Jonathan's eyes as he opened his mouth and Ryan glared. Carnahan smiled and ran his fingers through his hair innocently. "What? I just thought, you know, that it's nice...all this," he moved his hand over his lips and coughed, looking away. "Fellowship." Ryan rolled his eyes. 

* 

**Well, it's been a while, huh? ;) Been writing too much Buffy instead. :O Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!!! You all rock. :) Enjoy and yes, I could have prolly thought up a better chapter title, but I just got done building a darn website, so I don't feel like thinkin' thankyallverymuch. ;) Go visit, huh? :D http://geocities.com/saturnfiction**   



	13. Steps To Destiny

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Twelve - Steps To Destiny 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Not for the first or even last time Evy wondered if Imhotep and Alex were okay out there, all alone. Had she done the right thing? She had to believe that she had. Alex would be taken care of if she couldn't make it out of this. 

Evelyn couldn't help but feel like they were being too loud each time their feet lightly brushed the floor. They were creeping through the pyramid slowly and everything about this place made her nervous. The walls looked fresh and torches illuminated every inch of the hallway. It didn't even smell like other pyramids, coated with ancient age and dust. It was unnatural. Not that she by any means were not accustomed to the unnatural, but it just didn't help. Neither did the fact that in the five minutes they'd spent walking they hadn't heard a single sound. 

Her Rick had to be here. He had to. If he weren't she had no idea where they'd go next. Suddenly Imhotep stopped and pointed. "Ahead is the Hall of the Scorpion King," he whispered, his eyes grave and his stance defensive. Evy thought it looked strange, seeing him with his fingers wrapped around a small hand gun. Strange but somehow fitting. "Let me go ahead." 

"Imhotep..." Alannah began, obviously uncomfortable with the idea that her lover would face the possible danger alone. She shook her head with luminous brown eyes. "We can all go. We're all going to have to fight." 

His large hand curled around hers and they kissed. That still made Evy feel weird. It reminded her of ten years ago when the priest was still a monster. He pulled back and again shook his head. "I will go and feel things out, Alannah. You and Evelyn will stay here and wait until I return. Promise me." 

The young blue haired girl looked to Evy with questioning eyes. Unfortunately for her sake, because Evy knew how _she_ would feel if the situations were reversed, she could see the logic in sending a scout ahead. So she nodded and Alannah sighed. She punched Imhotep's shoulder lightly and conceded, "Fine, you big show off. You'd better come back in one piece." 

With a grin Imhotep slipped down the hall and away from the two of them, his footsteps unheard as he walked with graceful stealth. Soon he disappeared from their vision and Alannah leaned against the wall. "Feeling all right?" Evy asked her future counterpart. 

Alannah nodded, wiping the back of her hand against her moistened brow. "I'm okay. It's just hot. That's all. How are you holding up?" 

"I'm doing all right," the English woman replied in half truth. She supposed that somewhere inside she was doing all right, but this waiting and wondering was beginning to get on her nerves. Where was Rick? Was he still alive? _Yes, old girl,_ she told herself. _He's still alive. You have to believe that._ And she did, but there wasn't any stopping her worry. Not until he was safe and sound in her arms. She could use that strength right now. 

But a voice ringing through the quiet stirred them from their thoughts. In a desperate warning the priest yelled only one word. Run. It didn't take them long to react. 

Terrified, both women shared an uncertain glance. Evy honestly didn't know which of them moved first, but suddenly they were sprinting towards the pyramid's entrance. Images of Rick and Alex flashed through her mind. She was leaving Rick to try and save her son from whatever it was Imhotep had seen. Tears formed, unbidden and unacknowledged as she concentrated on the task of escaping. Then it occured to her. "Run!" she screamed, hoping that her voice would echo and give the other priest a head start with her son. All that mattered was getting Alex to safety. 

Alannah picked up on that and also began shouting, both voices so loud that Imhotep would have to hear something. But Evy also heard something, aside from their screams. Something from behind. She didn't even turn her head to see what was chasing her, what she suddenly accepted would claim her life. 

* 

Imhotep jerked his head towards the temple to listen, certain he'd heard something. Again the sound carried through the air, confirming that to him. Someone was screaming...no two. Two women that shared the same voice. They were warning him to run. He looked down at the boy who'd been placed in his care. His blue eyes were wide with fear, but the priest recognised the intent in his stance. Alex would run for his mother. 

Wasting no time Imhotep seized the child and began pulling him through the forest that surrounded them. Alex was profuse in his protests, fighting Imhotep every step of the way. "Let me go! My mum's in trouble!" 

The mummy's grip was like iron, however, keeping Alex firmly at his side. He couldn't afford to slow for the child's sake, but realized that neither could he continue to drag him through the brush. So, avoiding kicks and punches, Imhotep wrapped arms around the boy and lifted him, running away from the pyramid as fast as his now mortal body would allow. He could hear Alex crying. "She wanted me to protect you at all costs and that is what I must do." 

"But she'll die!" Alex yelled angrily, slapping the mummy's shoulder as they escaped. "We have to help her! We have..." 

The boy suddenly became silent and Imhotep could surmise why. The Anubis creatures would be exiting the pyramid now in search of them. Even with the head start and the trees hiding their path Imhotep knew that there was little hope he could escape this oasis with the child. These beasts could not be out run. The only other option was to hide. 

Imhotep ducked down a path, leaping over a fallen tree branch and nearly falling. Alex remained silent, likely too afraid to say any more. The priest exhaled, wondering why in all Egypt he should care about this boy. If he stopped and accepted his fate perhaps the Scorpion King would give him mercy, allow him to live as a servant until Imhotep saw an opportunity to kill him. 

But something in his future counterpart stopped him from making that decision. There had been such peace in that other Imhotep's eyes and he could see a man who loved and was loved in return. Something Imhotep had wanted for himself. His heart panged at the loss of Ancksunamun, his beloved. His lying lover who had betrayed him. Would have betrayed him in any timeline. If someday he could become that other Imhotep he would accept the change. And the other priest would save Alex at his own life's cost. 

And that dream of what could be kept him moving, kept his eyes searching for a place to hide. A small stream wandered into his field of vision and without thinking he ran into it's coolness and towards a fallen tree. He pushed Alex beneath a sturdy branch and crouched. "It is wet, but safe. Make no movement, no sound. If can return for you, I will. If not then wait for night and run away." He removed Evy's pack from his shoulder and pushed it into the boy's hands, knowing he'd need those supplies to reach anywhere with life. His dark eyes darted around as the sounds of running filled the air. "Search the Med-Jai battle grounds for extra water." 

Alex scooted further beneath the tree to hide himself behind the leaves. "Don't leave me!" he begged, those piercing blue eyes frightened. 

Imhotep stood up again and said, "Be brave." Then he left Alex, breaking into a run to lead the army away from the boy. The priest felt for him, so young to have to stand alone in such a deadly place. But Alex had a strong family. He had a real chance to make it, even if it would be rough. Imhotep wished he could return to him, but any hope of that was dashed when he heard the trees breaking behind him. 

* 

It was getting late and the palace halls where bare, save for an occasional guard or late night worker. They were going to have to act quickly to escape. Ardeth looked down at the freshly loaded gun in his hand and then his companions. They had gathered weapons from where they could and stood firm in their intent to do this, to recover the scroll. 

Of course the Med-Jai didn't know of this time, nor how much security would stand in the way. There was likely going to be a great battle in getting there. These things called 'computerized locks' troubled him, for they seemed to be hard to bypass. Getting past that guard had been one thing. They'd gotten him to command the door open and Aaron to command it locked. But now they had no one and Ryan had expressed a little concern in that he didn't know much about computers and security. 

At least comtemplating that kept his mind off what Imhotep had told them. Rick had failed. His friend had walked into the pyramid of the Scorpion King, intending to end this problem once and for all. He'd died for it, along with Evy and the others. Only Imhotep had survived and not by choice, either. From the look in the priest's eyes, this priest who had never known Alannah or Michael, Ardeth could tell he likely would have preferred death. 

The group, or 'Fellowship' as Jonathan called them, turned down a darkened hallway. They were taking the long path through the massive palace, but certain areas weren't as guarded and would prove better towards remaining secret until the very last moment. This particular area was largely unused guestrooms that were in reserve, guarded by only a few men that made rounds. 

The footsteps of one such man echoed through the shadows and Imhotep drew them into a sitting room, warning them to keep quiet. They remained out of sight from the door, but could clearly hear the footfalls that closed in. "How close are we?" Michael whispered to the priest almost imperceptibly. 

Imhotep unconsciously shook his head in thought, peering at the door and back. "We are a few halls down from the south main pass. Once there we will encounter light security that will grow as we get further." 

Ryan swore and they remained still as the guard passed the doorway and continued on. "We can't just butcher our way to the throneroom and beyond. Once we start getting close to it we'll start seeing Anubis creatures, not to mention the ones that happen to be _inside_." 

As the other men discussed what must happen, Ardeth wandered towards something that had caught his eyes. Something bright, shiney and helpful. They were an expensive and dangerous decoration, but when coming against Anubis creatures were as precious as gold. Two swords were crossed and placed upon the wall. He wondered if they were sharp. "Whatcha doing?" Ryan whispered, seeing that they were missing a member. 

The Med-Jai pulled a chair up to the wall and climbed on it, reaching towards the high decorations. Wrapping his fingers around the hilt of one, he took it down and tested it's weight. It was quite real. He yanked the other one down and hopped off the chair. "This will help us against the creatures," he answered, handing it to Michael and giving his gun to Ryan. 

He smiled when his counterpart tested the weight and looked nervous. "I know nothing of how to use this." 

"For today's purposes I'm sure you'll do fine." Ardeth held his sword up. "Aim well, keep your eyes on your enemy and remember to never completely straighten your arm. You'll want to be ready for your next enemy quickly and a locked arm takes longer to coordinate." 

Michael nodded and looked at the doctor. "Are we ready?" 

"Yeah," he answered, his blue eyes shining from the scant light they were provided. They all shared a silence, each in his own way mustering the strength and courage to do what was set before them. But the night was getting old and time wasn't on their side. 

As they travelled the halls got gradually lighter, indicating they were coming upon higher traffic areas of the great pyramid palace. Yet oddly enough the halls didn't increase in traffic. They were bare in fact. They kept on, closer and closer, but not one guard showed up. Ardeth narrowed his brow and stopped. "This must be a trap." 

Ryan and Michael exchanged glances, then the psychologist shrugged. "It's a trap we'll have to walk into. We cannot get back without the spell and to leave this timeline as it is isn't an option." 

"We'll never get out of here if we're dead," Jonathan disagreed, scratching his neck and shaking his head. 

The doctor shrugged and Ardeth could see something of Rick in his eyes. "The throne isn't far. I'll go, see what's up and if I come back you'll know it wasn't a trap." Just like Rick, willing to go off alone to take care of something to keep his friends out of danger. But just like Rick, would he fail and die for it? 

"No," was Ardeth's immediate reply. 

Ryan sighed and the Med-Jai could see an arguement coming. "Look, Ardeth, I know how you feel, but if you guys get to the past then it'll never have happened. Let me go. You all are going back to the past and between me and Immy here, he's the one that's gonna have to read that scroll. I'm the only one here that doesn't have to do something other than help along the way. If we all go and it's a trap, then we'll never fix this. If I don't come back in five minutes, you'll be able to hold this room and have a chance to get that spell." 

He didn't like it, nor did he agree to sending this man by himself. "If I happen to die before getting back then life will still go on. It isn't imperative I return, therefore I will go with you." 

"Uh-uh," Ryan argued, his eyes angry. "No way." 

Instead of retorting as he knew would be useless, Ardeth merely turned and walked from the room. He heard Ryan mutter something and follow. "I'm so pleased you could join me," he told the huffy doctor. 

"Real cute. I can definitely see Mike in you." He rolled his eyes and lead the way towards the throneroom. 

They walked on in silence from then on and it seemed so natural to him. It seemed they were fated to fight beside one another, combating the evils that the earth offered. The sparse halls invoked a feeling of unnaturalness and fear. Surely the Scorpion King wouldn't leave his throneroom so unprotected. 

As soon as they turned the corner and headed down a huge and grand hall, it became slowly apparent that an attack wouldn't come from the shadows. They weren't alone, however. "Oh, hello chaps," a voice said carelessly and Ardeth smiled. Aaron was at the throneroom door, all alone and acting for the world as if he weren't in any danger whatsoever. His hands were busy at a console. 

"Aaron, what are _you_ doing here?" Ryan asked. "And where the hell are all the guards?" 

"Hmm?" the hacker hummed, eyeing his work busily. He waved a hand. "Off chasing geese. I had the remarkable hunger to see the throneroom before I escaped. Something to do with all that gold in there I imagine. Anyway, I waited a bit and unlocked all the cells down below, not to mention powering down some of their key security systems all over." Aaron laughed and looked up. "I'll bet about 75% of their guards ran off to put a stop to the assorted nonsense. I knocked out some of the others on my path to here. My question is what are _you_ doing here?" 

Ardeth answered before Ryan could. "There is a scroll in that room we must get. Can you open the door?" 

Aaron gazed at the Med-Jai sardonically and sniffed, looking back to his console. "I can open anything. Where are the others?" 

The doctor nodded his head and started back down the hall, muttering, "Be right back." He disappeared down the grand hallway and was back in a flash with the others. "How long do you think the guards'll be away?" he asked. 

At first the hacker said nothing, merely kept right at what he was doing without a care towards the world. Ardeth suspected his new doctor friend was fully used to that, given the mild annoyance on his face as he watched Aaron work. They all waited as he opened his mouth to answer, then grunted and peered closer at the exposed wires. Finally he looked up. "Ten minutes." 

Ryan exhaled deeply and looked around. "I guess we better keep watch, then. Never know when the guards'll come back." His blue eyes flashed in amusement as he regarded Aaron. "You did know there were Anubis monsters in there, right? They would have killed you right away." 

"Hmmm," Aaron hummed, trying to turn his head upside down a bit to get a view up inside the console. "That wouldn't have been happy, now would it?" 

* 

**Here's the next part...:O lol. Thank you all lots for the reviews. :) _Jaded Evie_, I chose the name solely on the basis that I liked them. I'd often thought of naming a child Aaron or Alannah, and Michael just seemed to fit Ardeth as well as Ryan for Rick. Thanks! -Angela**


	14. Fight For Time

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Thirteen - Fight For Time 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/ninthsaturn 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Rick coughed and hovered on his knees, not sure anymore of where he was, what time it was or who was holding him. Pain had a way of doing that to someone, making it impossible to think about anything much else. He coughed again and groaned. They had him bound, a rope holding his arms behind him that was attached to a tall wooden post. Another rope wound it's way around his neck, keeping him unable to go any lower than slumping forward on his knees. His clothes were torn and bloody. 

He'd fought the Scorpion King bravely, if he did say so himself. He hadn't done all that bad, either, considering that this bug king was immortal. But in the end his solitude and mortality gave way and as reward for his bravery he'd been beaten and chained. Right now two steely brown eyes were regarding him coldly. Suddenly a laugh penetrated the quiet. He forced himself to look up. The Scorpion King bent down and looked into his eyes, saying, "You speak English, right? What on earth possessed you to wander in here alone?" 

Rick yanked at his bonds and glared. "I had this notion of making you pay for butchering my friend's people, you coward!" The venom of seeing all those dead innocents still made his blood run hot. 

The Scorpion King straightened and laughed, pacing a little in front of his prisoner. This man wasn't like Imhotep, Rick could see. Oh, sure the priest was bad and scary, but this man carried a slightly more dangerous air about him. Imhotep had been a shallow man, shallow in his goodness and even shallow in his evils if one could believe that. This man's twisted heart ran a little deeper. Suddenly a commotion brought them both from their thoughts and Mathayus looked towards the door. Someone was yelling. 

Rick also looked, wondering what could have stirred the creatures, praying it wasn't what he suspected. And at first it wasn't. An Anubis creature burst through the door with Imhotep - the one from the future - and shoved the priest of Osiris down. The Scorpion King laughed and moved to stand before him, kicking his side viciously. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rick was thankful that it wasn't his wife that had been dragged in. Perhaps she'd escaped. But his hopes were dashed when the door creaked open again. At once his heart panged and his adrenaline raced as two women were pushed through. Two women who had the same face. "Oh, God, Evy," he breathed, unable to conceal the hopelessness from his eyes. 

Her own dark eyes mirrored that as she and Alannah were brought before the King. "I'm so sorry, Rick," she told him sadly. 

"Silence!" the King barked, raising one had grandly. Rick grunted and would have spit on the man if he'd been close enough. For the moment his attention focussed on Alannah, leaving Evy free from any physical abuse. Mathayus smirked cruelly and drew his hand back, sending it into the blue haired woman's cheek. She crashed to the floor with a cry and Imhotep was on his feet. Rick could empathize. Quite suddenly he remembered to wonder where his son and the other priest was. 

Two jackals yanked Imhotep down to the floor again, forcing him to kneel before his king. Their king. Mathayus rubbed at his cheek, then folded his arms and looked at his four prisoners. "Quite interesting," he remarked, pacing again. He always paced and it drove Rick nuts for some unseen reason. "You all knew what you would face if you came here, yet like blind children you still ventured into my little demesne as if you could put a stop to my evil ways." He clicked his tongue and waved a condescending finger. "You really should have known better." 

Alannah opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by another slap. Mathayus took on an imploring tone as he said, "Please don't waste time by begging, talking or threatening. You've blundered by coming and that's that. Now face the consequences." He walked a circle around the women, his face thoughtful and neutral. "Two lifetimes have pit me against you people. Two lifetimes of the same foes. You must be something special to the universe, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. I wonder..." he trailed off and looked at each of them in turn. "Will you again come against me in the future?" 

He sniffed and rubbed his hands together. "Which of you should I kill first?" 

* 

Aaron, hacker and genius, took a deep breath and wrung his hands. Beside him Ryan chuckled, watching the intent work going on. "Can't get that little panel to sit pretty? _You_, can't get in?" 

The hacker frowned at his friend and smiled smartly, laying a hand on the doctor's shoulder and giving a tart little shove. "I can't work with you all breathing down my bloody neck is all. Let me think, okay?" He peeked back inside the panel and exhaled. "Besides, are you looking forward to going in there and dying?" 

Ardeth looked around the hallways, conscious that the guards wouldn't be away forever. "Not looking forward to that," he agreed, keeping his keen eyes on the lookout, "but we must hurry before our enemies too greatly outnumber us." 

Aaron grunted at that, yanking his hand back as sparks flew. "Yes, well, they already do my friend. I'm quite certain of it. Anyway, I'm almost through so keep your robe on." 

They waited in silence, each not only keeping watch with their eyes but also their ears. There wasn't any indication that they would be joined any time soon, but Ardeth still felt uneasy. This time was a novelty to be sure, but he was quite looking forward to getting home and putting this behind him. He hadn't slept well since he'd gone to England to investigate Meela's people and was looking forward to life becoming a bit more simple. He loved Rick, Evy and the others like family, but he missed his own people. 

Ardeth wondered idly what was going on - or rather what had went on. All he knew was that Rick had failed somehow, resulting in the Scorpion King taking over the world. Apart from it's stunning movies, strange music and convenient inventions, this place was a frightening reality. A place where Mathayus ruled with an iron fist and murdered anyone that got in his way. His eyes met the priest's and he decided to get a little more information. "How did Rick fail?" 

Imhotep inhaled and his eyes held a shade of painful remembrance. Even the bright lighting of this hallway couldn't shake the shadows in his eyes as he spoke. "I don't know exactly how he failed, Med-Jai, only that he fought the king from the future and was beaten. Take care what point in the past you enter or you may be too late to stop this future from happening." 

The Med-Jai moved his eyes to Michael, wondering if such a thing was controllable. His counterpart shrugged and shook his head, betraying that he did not know. Ardeth could only pray for the sake of his friends that it were so. He couldn't imagine returning to the past too late, with Rick and Evelyn dead. It was unthinkable to him, yet he feared it. He swallowed and watched the hacker at his work. It wasn't really logical, but he felt an urgency to return to the past - not because of some danger here, but to return and make sure everyone was all right back then. His mind still lived in the past, still thought of that as the present. 

Time travel wasn't something he really cared for, he decided. 

Suddenly the grand doors before them clicked. Aaron looked up from his diligent work and grinned. "There we go. Death's awaiting. Shall we?" 

The doctor shrugged and rubbed his neck a little nervously, but seemed poised and ready to do what he must. "No time like the present," he replied dryly. "Or the past, or whatever." 

Smirking, Jonathan clapped the doctor on the shoulder and said, "A bit confusing, this big reality game? Just remember, my good man - there is no spoon." 

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. _We're_ bending. Not reality. You know that could be completely false in this situation, right?" 

Rubbing his hands together and giving the door a meaningful and wary glance, Carnahan shrugged. "Why waste a good line?" 

The doctor grinned at Ardeth and Michael. "Why do I get the feeling that when time gets back to normal these stories are gonna have a different author?" 

At this little revelation Izzy's eyes brightened considerably. Money signs could be seen in his very eyes if one looked hard enough. "Oooh! I hadn't thought of that! Jonny, forget the TV we were gonna lift. Whattaya say we get into show biz? You and me, writing partners?" 

"That doesn't sound half bad," Jonathan agreed, thinking it over. He bit his lip and smiled innocently at Michael's little unamused glance. "It's not like we'd be making a major impact on the timeline!" 

The psychologist exhaled defeatedly. "All I ask is that you use your knowledge of the future wisely." 

"What's the fun in that?" Izzy snorted. 

Near the door Aaron frowned at the banter behind him, speaking as freely as children. Ardeth smiled as the hacker turned on them and wrung his hands, then pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "Look, you people, are we gonna do this or are you gonna stand here chat all night? There are jackals on the prowl, in case you've forgotten. Shall I open the door?" 

Ryan laughed at his friend and nodded. "We're all ready...I assume?" His blue eyes looked around the group for any sign that they weren't. There was none. He nodded. 

"Right," Aaron breathed, for the final time placing his hands inside the panel and doing whatever it was hackers did. There was a spark and a curse from Aaron, then the doors to the throne room opened ominously. 

Darkness poured from the opening, the only illumination coming from a few displays on either side of the massive room, and the display in the center. Ardeth could see what stood before them, a long path into a huge room. The scroll for the time travel spell waited for them. He exchanged glances with his companions and took a step into the room. 

Something stirred in the depths of the room and they paused, each in turn listening and waiting for the attack. It didn't come. Ardeth and Michael listened to the echoing silence for any sign of ambush. The psychologist shook his head when they heard nothing. Aaron glanced around and shrugged. "Well, if there's a trap someone's gonna have to set it off, chaps. Be right back." 

Before Ryan could grab his arm and stop him, the hacker was in the throne room. He walked straight towards the scroll - and unfortunately through now singing laser alarms - looking to either side of him. "Freaking nut," Ryan mumbled, looking for a light switch on the wall and the others threw caution to the wind and entered. 

Ardeth and his counterpart started for the scroll case. The sooner they got this over with, the more likely they were to survive. Imhotep followed while Ryan and Jonathan had a look around. 

The jackals of Anubis weren't in immediate plain sight, but Ardeth could hear footsteps in the remaining shadows near the walls. The main entrance to the throne room abruptly closed. 

* 

Evy worked frantically at her bonds, mostly because if she just gave up and sat here the screams of her husband threatened to drown her sanity in pain and worry. She felt sick when she glanced up and watched the accursed Scorpion King kick Rick in the stomach, sending him again to the floor. His arms were still tied behind his back and he was being forced to fight. As if he had any chance. 

Her begging hadn't phased the cruel king and neither had insults. He merely laughed them off and continued tormenting her husband. Now the tears ran freely down her cheeks as she listened for a moment to his breathing. It was labored and halting. He wouldn't last very long if this kept up. 

If there was any time for Ardeth and the others to return, now was it. Things seemed to be falling apart all around them. She thought about Alex and Jonathan, about how she might never see either of them again. Evy pulled at the ties around her wrists again. Ahead of she, Imhotep and Alannah, Rick groaned and hit the floor. His blue eyes met her momentarily, still trying to convey his love and hope. He didn't want her to give up. 

But giving up is exactly what she felt like doing. She kept waiting for that "any moment the others would save them" to happen, but it didn't. The minutes passed away rapidly, each shouting louder than the last that they were on their own. To die. 

Alannah was laying against Imhotep, both watching the horrible fight as Mathayus dragged Rick to his feet only to hit him down again. "You killed me once and sent me to Hell," the King hissed, pacing around Rick to gloat. "How does Hell feel to you?" 

Mustering any amount of strength he had left, Rick O'Connell drew himself off the floor and glared at his enemy. He cursed and was punished. Evy closed her eyes, trying to wake up from the nightmare. It didn't stop the sounds she was hearing, the pain Rick was going through. She prayed that something would put a stop to this, that perhaps this man would have mercy. 

And for the moment a distraction was provided. Two Anubis creatures began towards their King bearing a prisoner in their hands. Imhotep. The younger Imhotep who'd been trusted to watch over Alex. Evy looked around for any sign of her son. It seemed that the Scorpion King noticed his absence as well. "Where's the boy?" 

It's voice scratchy and unpleasant, one of the creatures rasped, "He's escaped us. The priest hid him and we cannot find him." 

Mathayus glared at the beast for it's boldness to report something bad to him, but took no action. Inside Evy's heart was singing. Her son had escaped. Imhotep had hidden him away that he might get out of here and have a life. She shared a glance with the mummy and he nodded his assurance. Rick gazed at the priest in open astonishment that he'd do something like this for his son after all they'd been through against each other. 

Finally the Scorpion King sighed, commanding, "Find him." He kicked Rick and looked down on him. "Now the question is this. How would using the boy torment you more? Shall I kill him or keep him as my own?" 

Rick didn't bring himself up from the floor, but Evy could see the expression on his face. He was worried for Alex. Her heart broke for him that he'd have to face that fear for his child - because she knew that fear too well, and for Alex that he was the subject of this man's attention. 

"He'll _never_ be yours," Rick managed, bringing himself up to glare in one last show of defiance. "You'll never have him, not his heart. He's like me and Evy. Stronger and smarter than you." 

The Scorpion King regarded the American before him, his dark eyes revealing nothing. He nodded slowly and looked to one of his creatures. "Kill him." 

* 

The fighting began almost immediately after the door closed with a boom. From seemingly nowhere jackals sprang forward, their weapons drawn. They held swords for the most part, but some few of them were armed with guns Ardeth saw. He swallowed and held his borrowed sword ready, seeing his counterpart in a mirrored position. 

As first wave of five creatures began towards them while two others sniped from unseen places in the shadows. Ardeth moved as the loud crack of a shot rang out, initiating the fight. He attacked an approaching creature, noticing that Michael watched from nearby while holding off an attack of his own. He tried to mimic Ardeth's movements. 

Ryan looked around the large room for the creatures that were shooting, his gun held forward to claim the life of any one of them he found. "Imhotep," he shouted, ducking the scimitar of a jackal and moving fast on his feet. "Get the scroll!" 

The priest had already taken the initiative and was well on his way towards the large case. An Anubis creature jumped at him before he could break the case, knocking him down to the floor with a snarl. 

Jonathan blinked and jumped back from an attacking, unarmed and looking for escape. It was Izzy that pulled him away and drew him to the side where they would hopefully go unnoticed. But Jonathan shook his head and yanked away, seeing his counterpart in distress. A jackal with a sword stood before him, but it was the creature behind that caught Jonathan's attention. He ran towards Aaron with a shout, pushing him down just in time for a bullet to fly by and hit the creature of Anubis. 

Two more jackals emerged, heading towards Michael and Ardeth. The Med-Jai thrust at his first foe, then deflected a hit as another came to it's aid. The hilt of a scimitar hit Ardeth's back, however and sent him to the floor. He breathlessly got up and continued the fight. 

Nearby Imhotep was struggling with a jackal he had capture with his chains. Wrapping the manacles around the beast's neck, he pulled and effectively killed it only to be attacked by another. He groaned and punched his equally immortal enemy fiercely, growling, "You will fail." 

The creature laughed and clawed at the priest beneath him. Jonathan and Aaron looked at one another before deciding to aid the fallen mummy. The three together managed to best the jackal. 

Ardeth licked his lips as another shot rang out, his blood running cold as he heard it hit something soft. Something flesh. "No!" he heard a voice call, a voice that belonged to either Jonathan or Aaron. He whipped around to see Evy's brother holding his counterpart in his arms, blood all over him. But there was no time for him to contemplate or mourn this. Bay swung his sword into the head of a jackal and faced another. His psychologist counterpart fought also, but not without gazing with wide eyes towards his fallen friend. 

"Aaron," Ryan breathed from nearby, his gun having run out. He threw it and headed towards his friend. "Oh God." 

Recognizing the urgency of not remaining in one spot for too long, however, Michael yelled, "Get up!" As if to prove his point another few bullets rained down. 

The doctor pulled his friend into his arms and with Jonathan's aid, carried him to the large pillar that Izzy hid behind. The pilot cursed and helped them lay the hacker down. 

Ardeth, Michael and Imhotep were left alone to fight. Michael groaned as he hit the floor, having been clawed in the arm by a jackal. Just as the beast slashed it's sword, Ardeth deflected the blow and swung for it's neck. It became as dust before his eyes and Michael got to his feet. The jackals were gone, either dead or gathering reinforcements. They had to act quickly. "Get the scroll," Ardeth breathed, heading towards the case himself. 

Imhotep reached it first, sending his fists into the glass and shattering it. He snatched the spell scroll and looked up. "You must stand together." 

"Jonathan! Izzy!" Michael called, motioning them over. 

Carnahan looked at Ryan, his face concerned. "Will he be okay?" he asked. 

Ryan nodded his head, looking over where Izzy was headed. "He'll be fine as soon as you get back to the past and kill that bastard." 

The group gathered together; Ardeth, Michael, Jonathan and Izzy. Not sure if it would help, Ardeth picked a point in time to which he thought they should return and concentrated on it, praying it would somehow sway the spell. He looked over at Ryan and Aaron as the priest began chanting. There wasn't time for any lengthy good-bye, but he could see it in the doctor's eyes. That and a wish for good luck. The jackals would likely burst into the throne room a second time any moment now. 

Imhotep knew that and read the scroll quickly. Ardeth only had a second to catch his eyes as he ended and looked up to confirm the spell's success. Then everything began changing. 

* 

**:O Another chapter finished and posted! I'm on a roll tonight. :) Thank you thank you _Lula_, _Deana_, _Marcher_ and everyone else!!! You rock! Especially to Deana, who reads this before all you all (for the most part) and keeps up the excitement and encouragement. Unfortunately she went to bed before I even started the final part, so I guess she'll catch it later. Thanks! -Angela**   
  
  
  



	15. Arrival and Departure

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Fourteen - Arrival and Departure 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/saturnfiction 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

*   


The early morning sunlight was beautiful, very peaceful in it's quiet dimness. It was almost like the only things that found existence were Rick and the earth - together alone, greeting each other with the usual warmth and friendship. At least that's how it seemed to him. Rick had always liked waking early to a pretty sunrise, while Evy was a creature of the night. And the night suited her, caressed her pale skin in just the right tones to set his emotions ablaze no matter how he'd felt previously. 

He sighed, thinking on the events from the night before. It had been anything but lovely. The sounds of the SUV crashing still echoed through his mind bringing with it the painful realization that Ardeth was gravely injured and Jonathan still unconscious. And with that came the task of figuring out exactly what to do about it. They were going to need medical attention, but where would they receive it out here? 

He didn't have time to contemplate that too thoroughly. A gasp from behind him drew him away from such thoughts. Rick turned, seeing Michael sit up from the place he'd made his bed. His dark eyes darted in confusion. "O'Connell?" 

Yawning, Rick nodded and tossed some sand absently. "Morning. I thought I'd let you sleep since you stayed up with Ardeth pretty late." His new friend looked a little disoriented. "You okay?" 

A groan from the SUV stopped Michael from replying. "Ugh. I don't feel good. I never wanna go through that again." Jonathan. Jonathan was awake! 

Rick scrambled to his knees and crawled over, peering inside. "Jonathan! You...you're awake! How?" He reached in and grabbed Jonathan's jacket. 

"Take it easy," his brother-in-law growled, rubbing at his head. "Michael? Ardeth?" 

Michael's brow was furrowed in thought. Moving out of the SUV to get him, Rick watched as the psychologist crawled to Ardeth and shook him. The Med-Jai woke with a groan like Jonathan's and sat up--without much trouble. Rick was floored. Ardeth's clothes were different, too. Black and non-descript--much like Michael's had been. Had been? He looked at the other two, confirming the same. "What's going on?" 

Before anyone could say anything Izzy stumbled around the fallen vehicle, clutching his head and cursing. "Well, that was one hell of a ride. Where are we?" 

"The past," Michael replied, looking at his counterpart. His eyes were on Ardeth's chest. "The morning Rick set out for Alannah and Evy." 

Ardeth shared a look with Michael, then started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped when his chest was bared. "The scar. It's there, yet the moment we've appeared in..." 

By now Rick had had just about enough of this. He didn't know what was going on, but if someone didn't start explaining soon, he was going to get really vocal. His eyes brushed over Jonathan and Ardeth again, thankful but suspicious now. "Okay, would someone tell me what's going on? I'm obviously the only one that has absolutely no idea what you four are talking about." 

Michael gave him a confused but reassuring look. "Sorry, O'Connell. We...were in the future." 

O'Connell put on a dubious expression. Just what did they take him for? "The future. And what did you see in the future? Little green men?" 

It was Ardeth that shook his head. "Believe him, Rick. We four went to the future so that Jonathan and I could get medical attention. Then we came back to continue the fight. Why we came to this moment in time, I do not know, my friend, but you must believe me." He turned his eyes on his double. 

"I know why it was this moment," he replied, though uncertainty clouded his eyes. "It was the moment I was thinking of. I had been concentrating on just after we left, but my mind wandered to waking up and sending Rick to get Alannah." 

They remained quiet a moment, each man puzzling through the situation as best he could with what understanding they had. None of them seemed able to come up with an explanation until Jonathan spoke up. "Makes perfect sense." 

Rick narrowed his brow at him, wishing to see why that was. "Care to let us in on why?" This would be good he hoped. Time travel didn't agree with him. 

Jonathan shook his head and shrugged. "I said it makes perfect sense and in some cosmic way it probably does. I didn't say I understood it." He grinned. 

Rolling his eyes, Rick looked at the psychologist and Med-Jai. Whatever happened really didn't matter right now, not with the Scorpion King on the prowl. "Wouldn't you have gone back to your own future? What do we do now?" 

The doctor shook his head. "If the Scorpion King had never come back from our time to yours, it would have remained the same. But we changed the time line by coming back." He exchanged questioning looks with Ardeth, holding some mental conversation Rick certainly wasn't in on. Finally Michael gazed back with a slightly worried expression. "As for what to do, we don't know. Whatever you tried before didn't work. The future became the Scorpion King's." 

Another meaningful silence came of that little admission and Rick hissed in a breath, irritated by all this. It was a lot to take in. One moment he'd been worried beyond worried that Evy would come to find a nearly dead brother and his friend would be well on the way, and now this. Now they were fine and bearing bad news. He shook his head and looked up. "Look, I don't know as much as you do about whatever happened. I don't understand all this at all and am having a rough time believing it, but my gut tells me not to start second guessing myself. We can do whatever you think is best, but if we walk this problem won't go away." 

"The question is; what is best?" Ardeth breathed, absently buttoning his shirt again. Rick glanced at the black clothing he was wearing. His friend certainly had the symptoms of time passing. His chest had not been damaged last night, there had been no scar when they checked him for wounds. It looked healed over. They wouldn't lie, either. 

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "What happened, exactly? I mean I assume the story is big and long and we don't have time, but is there a short version?" He grasped some sand and started piling it. 

It was the psychologist that answered, his face a little uncertain. That expression on that face could never mean anything other than badness to come. "We don't know what happened exactly. Only that you went to fight the Scorpion King one night and you and the others were killed. The Scorpion King took over and by 2002 ruled practically the world." 

The ex-Legionnaire frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. The sky was getting brighter and it felt like time was running out. "So, fighting's basically out. What else? Is there a spell?" 

Michael deferred to Ardeth this time, trusting that answer to someone more versed in ancient Egypt. The Med-Jai didn't look too hopeful. "To be honest, Rick, I do not know. None that I am aware of. Certainly none we could learn in time to stop the Scorpion King." 

Rick pointed out towards the oasis. "What about the Med-Jai? Any of them know?" 

"Perhaps," Ardeth replied, his dark eyes cast down in thought. He looked at his friend. "It's entirely possible. We should head that way." 

The psychologist shook his head at that. "No. I think we should get there quickly, yes, but I believe waiting for Imhotep and the others would be our best bet. They have a car and once they come here, can pick us up. If we leave here and they run onto the SUV, they may stop and wonder what happened to us. We should stay..." he trailed off, eyeing Rick thoughtfully. "No, wait. Perhaps we should do as we did before. Last time Rick, you walked on towards where Alannah and Evelyn had made camp. You met them about halfway in Imhotep's car. Would you be opposed to doing that again--if only to make sure they come here and not elsewhere?" 

Holding his hand up, trying to get all these facts and what they meant straight in his head, Rick shook his head. "Wait a second. Imhotep's car? He has a car now? Is there any reason I should want to ride in something _he's_ driving?" The idea was a little unsettling. 

* 

It was evening time. The air was cooling and the sky was dimmer. Egypt was quite breathtaking at night, even from the view of a very crowded car. Evy inhaled deeply and glanced at the fallen vehicle that Rick claimed Jonathan and Ardeth had received grave injuries in. Michael had told her gently that last time she came it had been quite different and much sadder. She was quite thankful that it had been spared her. The last thing she needed right now was more worry piled onto an already tough situation. 

Not that she would have gotten her wish of that completely. No, now they had a failure to deal with. The others were still talking about it even now. Rick had failed, Rick had failed. So the first idea that had come to Rick's mind had been dismissed until Jonathan spoke up, asking them what would happen if that's what had been done the first time. What if the failure had been Rick's second plan? That made them stop and talk about it more. 

Evy sighed, wiggling a little. She loved Rick dearly and loved being near him, but having his hot, bath needing body shoved up against her left while her right was squished into a hard car door was not exactly romantic or pleasant. He was blowing on her hair just now, likely because her head was turned and he wanted attention. 

"What are we going to do?" she breathed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. They were going to have to do something against the Scorpion King, but what? 

Rick sighed at that and pinched at her thigh, his arm being pinned between them. She grabbed the top of his and squeezed, making him jump. "I just don't know. I mean I think if I was left to make the choice...I hate to say it, but I think I'd have gone and fought him directly--man to man." He grunted. "Like an idiot." 

She elbowed his side and smiled. "It's good you know yourself enough to admit that. But I don't think it makes you an idiot, Rick. It makes you brave." 

He laughed and that and kissed her cheek. "Brave, huh? Brave enough to make you giggle and blush when I smile?" 

From the front, Alex turned in his seat to the discomfort of the others there and stuck his finger down his throat, making gagging sounds. Evy batted at her son and watched him roll his eyes. It made her think of how precious these moments were, even in the midst of a crisis. 

The day was wearing on and the pyramid nearing swiftly. The battle would be very soon and the fate of them all decided. Over a sand dune something became apparent in the distance. Blackness swallowed the color of the desert ahead, the evidence of another battle being waged. One between the Med-Jai and the Jackals of Anubis. Evy heard Ardeth's breath catch. 

"We will succeed," the elder Imhotep breathed, his dark eyes intent on the path that lay before them. If only she herself could believe that. She thought about how Rick had failed, about the fact that in some timeline he had been killed by the Scorpion King. That could very well happen today if they failed to do the right thing. 

The came upon the Med-Jai and within seconds of stopping Ardeth's door was open. Michael gripped his shirt, holding him back. "Will you die here?" 

Ardeth turned back to his counterpart with considering eyes. He breathed out and clasped the man's arm. "I cannot let them die, Michael. Not without me by their sides. They are my people." He looked inside the car at the others. "It must be decided now, my friends. Will you fight with me?" Final good-byes would be made now. It felt terrible. 

Evy watched as the psychologist in the front looked down at his own hands, then the face of his lover. Bending over to kiss her, he whispered, "I will fight with Ardeth because his people are my people too. Live, okay? Promise me that you will survive this and have a good life with Imhotep." 

A quiet moment passed in the car and Rick leaned his head on Evy's shoulder. Whether it be this incarnation or the next, she suspected he didn't like seeing her in pain. Alannah's lips trembled as she looked into Michael's eyes. "You live, Michael. You live for me." 

With a soft expression, Michael got out from the car and joined his counterpart, his eyes begging a promise from Imhotep which Evy could see the priest meant to keep. There in the back seat a door opened and the younger Imhotep got out. "Where are you going?" she asked him in his own tongue and he bent down. 

"You people," he sneered with a roll of his eyes as he looked at the battle around. "I cannot fight you people and win. You have taken all that I have worked for and ruined it. But I see now you can give it back and help me give it back. I may as well die here fighting with you instead of against." 

Widening her eyes, Evy grinned and Rick asked her what was going on. When she explained he grunted and sighed. His expression made her stomach clench in worry. "Evy, honey," he began in a thick voice. They both knew if he left now this could be the last time they ever looked upon one another. His fingers found her hair and he looked her face over. "Evy, I failed last time. I should stay behind because I...I don't want to fail you again. I don't wanna go. I don't want everything to end here." 

The older Imhotep turned back to face them, shaking his head. "Come with us, O'Connell. It is your destiny to kill the Scorpion King." 

Rick shook his head. "I failed last time." 

"That never happened," the priest replied stubbornly with a grim smile. "I want you fighting with me. It is your destiny to kill him." 

Evy smiled at her husband when he rolled his eyes. He kissed her lips and held her gaze. "What should I do?" 

Going with her heart, Evelyn kissed her husband's lips with as much passion as she could gather, laughing when their son began grumbling about assorted mushiness. "Since we met we've never fought apart, Rick. Why start now?" He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers. 

"Then it is decided," Imhotep stated when the final door was closed. 

Michael leaned against the window and looked to the other man who loved Alannah. They shared another long gaze of promises and wants, regrets and other things Evy was not privy too. She wondered what life with them was like for the woman who sat between them. "What will you do now?" Michael finally asked, his pain at having to part from her apparent. Worry was etched on his face, but strangely enough a trust had shown up for the priest. 

Imhotep looked ahead and pointed. "We will make for the pyramid. There we shall find the Scorpion King and fight him until the death." 

Nodding his head and looking within the car, Michael exhaled. "Then I wish you all luck. God be with you." He straightened and they watched. 

The priest pressed the gas pedal and the car began forward slowly. Evy watched out the window as they left their friends behind for a battle of their own. Rick took her hand and squeezed it, wanting to offer her comfort when he himself carried the weight of worry. Ahead of them lay the Pyramid of the Scorpion King. Ahead lay death and a future filled with despair if they failed. 

Evy looked at her son's face as he sat draped over the seat, talking to Jonathan. So innocent and beautiful and full of promise he was. They could not fail this time. They just couldn't. 

* 

_Hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews before...it's been a little time since I came back to this, but I figured I couldn't leave it hanging as it was. :O "Passion" (which I also thank you for reading and reviewing) just swept up all my creativity...lol. And still calls to me. Funny where inspiration takes you...it's about to take me downstairs to get some pop in a minute. ;) Anyhow, **Karri**, **Marcher**, **Deana**, **Lula**, **Pol** and everyone else, **thank you** so much for reading and reviewing!!! :D Hope this continues to please._


	16. Final Death

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Fifteen - Final Death 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/saturnfiction 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or it's characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Ardeth led Imhotep and Michael through the maze of Med-Jai and jackals, ignoring the gasps and questions at seeing two of him and Imhotep trailing. The sea of swords clashing was thick with bloodshed. "We will need weapons," he breathed to his companions. They stopped and he took the scimitars of his fallen comrades. He threw one to Michael, who widened his eyes and frowned at having such a delicate weapon tossed and then made a move to do Imhotep the same honor. 

A hand caught his and wrenched the scimitar from his grasp. Isfahan glared at Ardeth and shook his head. "I do not understand who this other man that is you is, but I know the dark one. You dare give this creature the weapon of a Med-Jai?" 

The priest crossed his arms at the tone and glared the Med-Jai down. Ardeth exhaled and looked around at the battle being waged. They needed every hand they could get and while he balked at believing everything Michael told him about the changes that would take place, he knew the chance had to be taken. He spoke in ancient Egyptian for the priest's benefit. "My friend, I cannot explain everything now. But he will help us, if we let him. A future will come for him, when he will change and do this weapon honor. I have seen his future." 

At that Ardeth could see Imhotep's discomfort at being referred to as such. This younger priest seemed unready for the change, and yet he had stayed behind to aid them. Without waiting for Isfahan to comment, Ardeth gave him the weapon. Imhotep took it with a wary expression and turned his eyes on the battle. 

Ardeth met his fellow Med-Jai's gaze and saw confusion there, but a willingness to trust his judgment. He nodded and turned back to Michael. The psychologist looked nervous about fighting in so close a battle with so many foes. His eyes trailed back to where Imhotep's car had driven off, then looked up. "It is strange to fight beside one's self," he commented, then took a step into battle. Ardeth smiled and joined him. 

Weapons clashed and the fighting became almost a blur of motion. What had happened last time, Ardeth wondered as he thrust his weapon into an oncoming Jackal. It hissed out of existence and another took it's place. He irritatedly supposed to himself they could have left the future with a little more information. 

Isfahan fought by his side, grunting as the sword of an enemy swiped his shoulder. "So, who is this other you, who is not? Does he enjoy the battle as much as we?" His friend grinned and kicked back a creature, then promptly lopped it's head off. 

"That, my friend," Ardeth answered between defending himself against attacks, "is Michael. He has my spirit, or will in the future." 

The other Med-Jai grunted and glanced over, watching Michael somewhat clumsily ward off an attack that nearly made him lose his grip. Ardeth's counterpart grumbled and continued. Isfahan laughed. "I see the resemblance already." 

Ardeth shook his head with a grin and kicked one of the creatures into another. "I am a better swordsman than you and you know it, friend. When this is done we can test that if you'd like." 

"Perhaps." Isfahan toppled to the ground as a Jackal shoved him and two others came into the attack. Ardeth swung his scimitar gracefully and one of the enemy grabbed his wrist in mid air. It made ready to run Ardeth through, but a blade met it's neck and it became dust and behind Michael nodded his head and turned back to the battle at hand. 

Bay fought the other two Jackals off of his friend and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Isfahan gave him an ironic look and brushed by, entering the battle once more. "Where did the others go? Was O'Connell not with you? The others?" 

Glancing over the field out of his own curiosity, Ardeth spotted Imhotep fighting somewhat further than Michael. A few Med-Jai seemed to hover between the Jackals at hand and ending the priest's life, but for now all was well enough. He was fighting for instead of against them and was safe. "They went to the pyramid to stop the Scorpion King." 

The other exhaled and looked at the fighting around them. "They are but babies in a war like this. Yet they defeated the priest, so they must have some strength. How will they manage to get beneath the pyramid?" 

Ardeth frowned at this and sidestepped a sword. "Beneath the pyramid? Is that where he hides?" 

Isfahan grunted. "That's where the fully human one keeps the half-beast. We think that is where his weakness is. It must be killed with the Staff of Osiris." 

It made perfect sense suddenly. Ardeth blinked, thinking through what he knew of the other timeline. If O'Connell had tried to defeat the fully human Scorpion King, that may have been where his failure had come in. "Michael!" he called, dusting yet another Jackal. 

His counterpart hacked and slashed his way to where Ardeth fought and breathlessly gasped, "Yes?" 

Ardeth shot a glance to the fighting priest. "I need you to go to the pyramid as quickly as you can, Michael. Take Imhotep with you, for there is strength in numbers." 

"But..." Michael began, but Ardeth cut him off. 

"No. This is more important." An Anubis being landed it's sword into Ardeth's forearm, causing him to groan out and stop fighting momentarily. Michael deflected a killing blow. "You must tell O'Connell to kill the scorpion beast below the pyramid and ask him to get the Staff of Osiris from Jonathan or Izzy. One of them had it, the last I saw. If I know my friend, his first instinct will be to fight the man, but that may well be what caused the destruction before." 

Isfahan knitted his brows at the twin men. "What are you speaking of? Destruction before?" 

Ardeth shook his head and motioned Michael onward. "I will tell you later, Isfahan. Go now! Get the priest!" 

Nodding his head and looking once more at the battle he was leaving, Michael turned away and ran for Imhotep. Ardeth spared a glance now and then to watch as the priest at first looked dubious, but finally agreed. "I will honor this weapon, Med-Jai," he seemed to force himself to shout as they departed. 

Bay shook his head in disbelief. Who knew the future and even the present would turn out so strangely? 

* 

Imhotep pulled up outside the outskirts of Ahm Shere and looked to the blue haired woman beside him. "You should stay here," he whispered softly and Rick shared and expression with Evy. This was still quite weird to him and seeing the priest acting sweet with his wife was not one of the better things life had to offer. It irritated him quite thoroughly, actually. But at Evy's command he said nothing and hadn't since they began this journey towards death. 

Rick frowned and leaned back as Alannah inevitably refused to stay behind. It wasn't like he could not see that coming. Evy would likely say the same exact thing in the same exact tone. He looked at his son in the front seat between the two and shuddered at the thought of Imhotep having a child with this woman who looked so like his wife. Evy caught his fleeting expressions and nuzzled into his neck softly, whispering, "I know. Don't think I don't feel strange watching him kiss me." She laughed and squeezed his thigh. 

With a grin Rick bumped her with his side and looked to Jonathan and Izzy, cramped together to his left. "You two get to stay behind," he told them in a voice that left little room for argument. 

Nodding in appreciation of that idea, Jonathan smiled and replied, "Excellent, Rick. We'll stay here." 

"Yep," Rick said, then leaned forward, tapping his son on the shoulder. Alex turned around with a miffed expression, already having guessed what was coming. He was a very smart kid. "Stay here and guard your uncle, will you?" 

Alex rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah right. Sure thing, Dads." He moved to turn back around, but was stopped by his mother, who whipped out a hand and took a hold of his shirt. Much to Rick's discomfort, she leaned forward as far as she could, squishing him into her brother even more, and hugged Alex. 

It was then Rick realized this was it. They were going to leave this car and possibly never come back. The thought made his stomach muscles clench as the priest and his blue haired princess got out. Evy gave her brother a serious expression and said, "Take care of him." She said it with a swallow. 

Jonathan nodded his head and took her hand, squeezing it. "I will, old mum. Don't you worry. You two come out safely, okay?" Evy nodded and wiped her cheeks, then got out. 

Rick inhaled deeply, hating this moment. Hating everything that lead to this moment. "We'll," he began, uncertain about what to say. There were too many things he wanted to convey, but at the same time he knew he had to be strong for Alex. So he kept it simple. "We'll be right back." He gave his friend and his brother-in-law a wave and messed up his son's hair, winning a groan and a playful batting of smaller hands. "Be good, Alex." 

He got out and looked ahead. The pyramid of the Scorpion King loomed on like doom beckoning him. This was where he had failed last time. This was where he would win this time. He had to. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to the other three that waited. "I guess this is it." 

It was Imhotep that spoke first and Rick found his calm acceptance of him a little unsettling. "We will succeed," he said, sounding every bit as confident as he ever had. Rick grunted, remembering the chagrin that had spread across his features when Evy had stripped him of his immortality. He hadn't succeeded back then. Still, he nodded and allowed the man his peace. This wasn't the time for old fights to resurface. 

Evy looked about to say something, but was silenced when a sound filled the air. In a loud voice, strong, intelligent and amused, the Scorpion King yelled, "So you have come to face me!" They all looked into the oasis, seeing him walk towards them, alone and armed. The sight seemed ridiculous, one man against four foes, but it wouldn't be that way for long. Not when they were getting their butts kicked. 

Rick pulled out a gun and kissed his wife, then looked to the priest. "Guess it's time. Think we can make it?" 

The mummy looked on their approaching enemy with a grim smile. He drew his guns. "We shall see." 

"Right," Rick breathed as his old enemy began towards the approaching, dark stranger. Alannah soon followed, but Evy waited. He leaned down and nodded to the front seat. "Jonathan, drive. Now. He's coming here." 

Evy's brother complied with wide eyes. Rick could sympathize with that fear, but unlike Jonathan, there wouldn't be escape for him. 

* 

Imhotep looked at this Med-Jai that was not curiously as they traveled in silence. He wondered about a lot of things, like how he could have ever come to view these people as friends, how he could forget Ancksunamun for Nefertiri. It had troubled him greatly to see the vision of his future self being passionate with her. It made him angry on some level, especially there at first, but now he wanted to know what could drive him to such madness. He glanced this Michael person over, thinking about the irony of always having to share his women with other men. "What is she like?" he asked in a low tone, aware that this man and his future self did not have the best of friendships. 

His dark-haired companion looked out towards the direction they were headed distantly, then took a breath. "When it comes down to it, Imhotep, she is everything to me and everything to you. The future you would say so, at any rate. He claims she is a lot like the Nefertiri you knew so long ago, but tempered with Evy's wisdom." 

Inhaling, the priest shook his head. "But you would share her?" He had wanted Ancksunamun all to himself, so why should Nefertiri be any different?" 

Michael frowned, obviously at odds with this conversation. This man did not want to share Nefertiri. "I love her," was his answer, however and he sighed. "And she loves you." 

"And you hate me." It wasn't a question, exactly, but Imhotep wondered if there would be any reply to that. He wanted desperately to understand his future self. That future would likely die with their success, however. This timeline had already been changed. 

The other man shook his head and stopped. His dark eyes met Imhotep's sincerely. "I do not hate you, Imhotep. I thought I did, but I know I do not. Not if you love her." 

Bothered by this friendship, Imhotep looked away and continued on their path. "We speak of things that may never come to pass now." 

"That is true," Michael breathed, the concern in his voice unhidden. "I only hope for her sake time takes the memories away from her. Our friends in the future were given new pasts to remember, but they still held the old memories as well. If things change and you are taken from her, it's going to break her heart." 

Imhotep grunted at that. He was always breaking her heart, it seemed--killing her father, trying to kill her new incarnation. Who would have thought he would break her heart with his own death? Rubbing his wrist absently, he thought of Ancksunamun and her betrayal. A part of him refused to believe it. He had given up so much for this woman and now this? What did he have now, but his curse? He would be lucky of O'Connell didn't turn his wrath upon him when this was finished. 

A sound from ahead caught their attention. Looking up, Imhotep saw that thing his future self had been driving. It headed for them. Immediately Michael began waving his arms. 

When the car pulled up they were greeted by only three faces. Jonathan looked around in puzzlement from the driver's seat, then pressed a button. His window rolled down and he spoke in his own tongue. Imhotep envied his future self his knowledge of that language. Nefertiri's brother and the Med-Jai exchanged words for a few moments, then his companion motioned towards the car. "Get in. We've got to get to O'Connell." 

* 

This was a loosing battle. Evy knit her brows in worry when Rick hit the sand again. Something wasn't right. They were getting nowhere fighting this man. Not even Imhotep seemed able to defeat him. "What are we going to do?" Alannah whispered, her eyes trained on her priest. Imhotep received fairly nasty punch to the stomach and she gasped. "Evy, this isn't going well. We aren't making any progress, except to entertain that jerk." 

Evy shook her head, looking through all of her knowledge for anything that could give her a clue how to defeat this being. Nothing had prepared her for this. Rick took another hit and Alannah fired a shot at the Scorpion King, who laughed at her attempts. The blue haired woman smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ears and groaned in dread. This was not going to turn out pleasantly if they didn't think of something fast. 

With a condescending smile this huge man, this Scorpion King raised both of his hands grandly and boomed, "Enough!" The fighting stopped at his command, both Imhotep and Rick waiting in silence for what would come next. The Scorpion King lowered his arms and raised his chin, regarding his opponents with a raised eyebrow. "You are formidable, for mortals." He began to circle the two men and Evy suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "You fight together with such valor, you who were once enemies. It seems you've made quite the career out of being a pain in the ass, Imhotep. I give you credit for that, but for that you will be the first to receive my anger. If you come willingly I will allow your Alannah to live. If you do not, I will kill her before your eyes. I give you my word as a warrior. What do you say to this?" 

Imhotep dropped his weapon to the sand and gave Rick a meaningful look, asking him to see an end to this if he could. Her husband nodded, but Evy's attention was drawn to Alannah. She had clasped her arm and had a panic stricken expression written across her mirrored features. "This was my dream, Evy. Imhotep is going to die." 

Widening her eyes, Evy turned back to watch what she was helpless to stop. God shield her from the thought of mourning this man, but she could see his goodness reflected in the love Alannah had for him. This was going to be a devastating blow. Imhotep approached the Scorpion King and bowed his head, accepting his fate for the woman he loved. He had suffered so much for love for the past 3,000 years and would be denied again. 

The dark king Mathayus pulled a dagger from his belt and uttered dark words that Evy found distasteful to her ears. It was a spell from dark roots, speaking at length of the blood of Anubis stripping the curse from the man before him. He was removing the Hom-Dai, but it was more than that. These words laid another curse on him, one that took away admittance to this world from Imhotep's spirit. He could never be raised again, never reincarnate if this curse worked. Final death. 

Footfalls came from behind and Evy turned seeing the other Imhotep and Michael enter the scene, both watching what was happening with wondering expressions. The younger Imhotep furrowed his brow, hearing the words of another curse be placed on himself, his future self. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a cry broke the silence. The older Imhotep fell back into the sand, his hand clutching a fresh wound on his stomach. Alannah screamed and ran to him. 

Whimpering quickly words of love and pain to her dying lover, Alannah did not even try to stop the tears streaming her cheeks. "Alannah," Evy heard Michael whisper painfully. She looked and his eyes were turned down, unable to watch this scene they had stumbled into. 

Mirroring his actions, the younger Imhotep stretched out a hand as if it would bring him closer to the situation. "Nefertiri," he breathed and Evy could hear the change of heart beginning in his voice. 

This was going to end here. They would fail here and the younger Imhotep would die. She could see that acceptance written in the eyes of her husband as he came towards her, saying, "Evy." Rick touched her face and glanced back at the dying priest, then nodded towards the open desert. "Run away. Run and never stop, Evy." 

"I'm not leaving you to die," she told him firmly, torn in two inside. Alex's face kept resurfacing in her mind and although she knew Jonathan would raise him well, she knew he would miss them so much. She wanted to run away and save her son, but how could she leave her husband behind. 

Michael shook his head and put his hand on Rick's arm, then produced something with his other hand. The Staff of Osiris. "We may yet have hope, my friend." He pointed towards the pyramid and placed the staff in Rick's hands. "Beneath the pyramid he keeps his past self, his Scorpion counterpart. The key lies in killing him. Go, Rick and win this war for us. I must stay and protect Alannah." 

Rick nodded his head and looked back down at his wife, his blue eyes filled with so many words and promises of feelings. Instead of voicing them he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with as much passion as she had ever felt. Evy prayed he was not walking into doom. "You come back to me, Rick O'Connell," she said as if it would warn him of dire consequences should he disobey. He nodded and touched her cheek, then ran off to his destiny. 

Imhotep followed and for a moment Evy worried he would do something to betray them, but Michael's hand on her shoulder forestalled and inclinations of joining her husband and the priest. They heard a laugh and turned back as the Scorpion King hovered over Alannah, kicking the leg of her dead lover. "I promised you would live, Blue and so you will. As my slave. The others I think I'll murder while you watch for all the trouble you've caused me." 

"You cruel bastard," she hissed and he only laughed again, the sound filling the air like a slap in the face. 

Mathayus crossed his large arms and shook his head, tsking. "Now, Alannah, one shouldn't speak to their king in such a manner. Don't make things worse for yourself and your friends..." He trailed off and looked up, noticing that Michael stood in place of Rick. He hadn't noticed and Evy's heart overjoyed at that small bit of hope. But what would he suspect now? "Where is he?" 

"Forget O'Connell," Michael shouted in challenge, taking up the scimitar in his hand and advancing. "Worry about me instead, because I have come to end your life!" 

Alannah scrambled to her feet, yelling, "No!" She stood to block him. "I can't lose you too." 

Taking her arm in his free hand, Michael shook his head and shoved her aside as the Scorpion King held his dagger up. "I have to, Alannah. For the future." 

The younger version of herself backed away with tearful eyes and turned to her for comfort, though she had little to offer. The world seemed to be crashing down around them, but they still had hope. Evy drew Alannah aside, ignoring the sound of blade hitting blade from nearby. She touched her hair and offered a wan smile. "Rick's looking for the other Scorpion King, the one from this time. Michael says that's the way to defeat him. He's distracting this one so Rick can do what he has to do." The other woman looked so frightened and hurt, so torn for her dead lover. Final death was a horrible thing that even Evy herself could feel the effects of. If Rick were lost with no hope of ever seeing him again... Evy pushed thoughts of that away and motioned towards the fight nearby as Michael fell to the sand with a grunt. "Let's help." 

Alannah tucked her blue hair behind her ear and smiled sadly, then nodded her agreement. 

* 

**Well, here be this, after so long. :D Thank you Deana, Lula and Marcher for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Just one more chapter to go!!! -Angela**


	17. Back To The Future

Title: For Such A Time As This - Chapter Sixteen - Back To The Future 

Rating: PG13 prolly eventually 

Author: Angel - http://www.geocities.com/saturnfiction 

Summary: The ending of the Scorpion King changed and expanded upon. The O'Connells meet up with some strange people that look very familiar. Almost too familiar. 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or its characters. But I would give a whole heck of a bunch to own Imhotep and Ardeth. ;-) 

* 

Rick crept through the pyramid, down the hallways that had no long ago been brought back to life. There was a presence at his side which irritated him to no end. He didn't want to fight with this man as his comrade, but he wouldn't turn him back. Not with the prospect of him getting himself killed. Not that he was entirely heartless. That other Imhotep seemed decent, but Rick just couldn't get past that not too long ago his own son had been kidnapped by this man and nearly killed. No, this presence irked him despite the assurance he would atone. 

Still, perhaps Imhotep could help him at that. Rick wasn't sure about what was going to happen once they entered the last room, but he was pretty sure it would involve death on one or both of their parts. This wasn't the time for death to be knocking on his door. He had just gotten Alex back! Rick fiddled with the Staff of Osiris, trying to figure out how this gold thing was supposed to kill that big bug. 

Imhotep held out his hand, his face a mask of arrogant impatience as he wiggled his fingers for the Staff. Narrowing his brow, Rick slapped it into his palms and issued a challenging look. If he was so smart, let him figure it out. Unfortunately for Rick's pride, he did. Imhotep pressed into seemingly unassuming designs in the gold and the staff clicked and popped. A long blade extended from its bottom and Rick blinked. "It's a spear?" he breathed and the other man shrugged and gave it back, muttering in Egyptian. 

O'Connell tested the weight of the weapon in his hands and practiced his arm at throwing. At least now he knew how this thing was going to kill the Scorpion King. He scratched his head and they stopped at a four way section. "Which way?" he questioned, looking to his strange companion. 

Imhotep watched his face, trying to figure out what he was talking about probably, then looked down the hall to their left. He pointed and shrugged. Rick exhaled and started down it, followed quickly by the priest. Just what in the world could make this man change so drastically? The image of a face was enough to answer that as far as he was concerned. Evy with blue hair. Evy had sure changed him for the better, so perhaps Alannah could do the same for this jerk. Rick frowned at the idea of her being with Imhotep, though. She was an extension of Evelyn and by all rights should be with the future him, not Imhotep and Ardeth. He was going to have to have a long talk with his friend when this was over, just to make sure he wasn't harboring any secret desires he shouldn't know about. If he did Rick was going to have a heck of a time trying to knock his pretty boy head in. 

They came to a large door that was locked and Rick swore, then looked to Imhotep. The priest held up his powerless hands with a shake of his head, then scouted for something they could use to break it. There seemed to be nothing. Imhotep scowled grandly at the door and Rick rolled his eyes. Then the mummy's eyes grew hopeful as he stepped back and motioned Rick to his side. With a frown O'Connell joined, then shrugged. Imhotep pointed at the door and held up his hand, extending one finger, then another and another, counting to four in Egyptian. He looked for understanding and Rick nodded. 

The priest counted again and on four, the two took off towards the door, crashing into it with no effect except the pain shooting up Rick's side. They sank to the floor and O'Connell muttered darkly, "Got anymore bright ideas?" 

Before Rick knew it Imhotep snatched the Staff of Osiris and got to his feet. He looked down uncertainly, then closed his eyes and held the staff as if offering it. Rick stood up, watching as the priest began chanting. When he quieted, he remained still for an irritatingly long span until Rick huffed loudly. 

Imhotep opened his eyes and smiled, then handed him the staff, talking absently in his tongue. Shaking his head and wringing his hands, Rick took the other man by the shoulders and looked him in the face. "Show me, Imhotep," he said, and the priest frowned at the door. 

Pulling away, he pointed to Rick's lips and said something in his tongue--the only word Rick catching was 'Osiris'. Then he motioned for him to repeat and he said, "Huh?" Imhotep looked skyward and repeated slower, then waited. Rick saw him wince at the slight mispronunciations, but overall the priest seemed satisfied as he turned to the door. 

He moved to stand before it and pointed to the moon shaped lock above the door handles. His finger touched the very center, then pointed to the staff. He spoke the words Rick had repeated, then made the motions of holding the staff up and jamming it into the lock. Then he stepped aside and Rick frowned, but nevertheless decided it was worth a shot. After all, this guy grew up around this stuff. Rick picked the spear up and kept his eyes trained on the spot Imhotep had touched. He spoke the words and slammed his weapon into the door. 

He fell back with an anguished cry and writhed on the floor a moment, feeling as though he had just been electrocuted. "Son of a...I'm gonna...you son of...uuugh." Rick rolled to his side and considered dying right then and there. 

The sound of Imhotep's feet hitting the floor filled the hall as he padded to the door and triumphantly shoved the now unlocked halves apart. Saying something about Osiris, he came back to Rick and prodded his back with a foot. If he didn't have a job to do, Rick would have taught him a lesson about warning someone of the dangers of magic, but someone needed a butt kicking a little worse right now. 

With a strangled groan, Rick sat up and stretched his limbs. Imhotep offered a hand and for a moment he just scowled, but looking up showed not the arrogant and spiteful priest that had tried killing him a few times, but someone that wanted to help. Rick took the hand and got up, then grabbed the staff. 

They entered the dimly lit hallway and progressed through the pyramid, Rick praying this was the correct way and praying he could pull this off. Imhotep had said something about this being his destiny, but what if he failed? He frowned at Imhotep, remembering a time not so long ago when he had feared failure to this man and had prevailed. These undead things weren't so tough. He hoped. 

At the end of the hall was another door and thankfully this one was unlocked, because if it hadn't been Rick would have let the mummy get shocked. The stairway down was dark and claustrophobic as they descended. They were likely to encounter anything down here, from the enormous Scorpion King bug to jackals and mummies. There was a great rustling from the depths below that gave him a chill, the sounds of chains clinking and feet shuffling. When they reached the bottom he could see his foe very clearly. 

The Scorpion King writhed in his chains, turning angry eyes upon the two intruders with whom he had been locked in battle with earlier. His arms were chained away from him, making this all too easy. Rick hesitated in amazement at that fact. There was no way he could just run this thing through, then walk away. 

And of course he was right. With unearthly snarls the jackals of Anubis that had gone unnoticed until now came from the shadows with weapons drawn and teeth bared. Rick gave Imhotep a quick look and the priest nodded. They separated and Rick ducked an incoming scythe that flew in the general direction of his head. He swung at the beast's legs, knocking it back, and another rewarded that with claws to his back. Rick groaned in pain, feeling liquid begin to drip down his flesh. He glared and promptly cut the thing's head off. 

A spared glance to his right revealed Imhotep's own battle, now much the same as Rick's due to his mortality. One of the creatures was backing him into two others that waited and Rick pointed, then cried out as a jackal kicked him in the small of his back. He rolled and darted his feet out, kicking the jackal to the ground. The creature hissed into dust when the ex-Legionnaire dove for him and severed its head. 

The Scorpion King howled in fury and shook from side to side in a frighteningly powerful way that made Rick grunt at just how uneasy this was going to be. He thought of his son and his wife, above to face the other man who by all rights seemed more dangerous that this other. Rick got to his feet and fought harder, wanting nothing more than to be back up there with them. He could still smell Evy's hair if he thought about it enough. 

Imhotep grunted and hit the ground with a thud, blood coming from his mouth and his cheek red from being hit. Two jackals advanced in deadly intent and Rick swore, hating the fact that he felt morally obligated to help this man. He swung his weapon into the neck of one beast as Imhotep got up and killed the other. The two shared a look and Imhotep smiled, then looked beyond at the angry Scorpion King. He nodded and said something in Egyptian which Rick didn't need translating. 

The priest continued fighting and Rick knew what he had to do. Killing another jackal as he headed towards the large, angry bug, Rick stared his enemy down with firm resolve. This was it. This was his destiny. He lifted the spear and drew his hand back. 

Rick hit the floor and the spear went flying, landing at the feet of the Scorpion King. He looked at it, just out of reach, as one of the jackals tore his back and shoulders to shreds. Relentless claws dug at him until he thought he would pass out. So this was what it felt like to fail horribly. He thought about Evy again, about her pretty face. 

"O'Connell!" Imhotep shouted in a heavy accent, and Rick listened as he sprinted to his side. The creature on top of him hissed to dust, but there were others coming to replace it. The priest yanked him up and grabbed the spear, thrusting it into Rick's hands. 

"Dizzy," Rick managed, feeling quite weak just now. His back felt like it was on fire. "You do it." Staggering slightly, he handed the weapon back, but Imhotep refused, reprimanding him sharply in his own tongue. It was his destiny. Rick turned back to the Scorpion King and wavered on his feet, tempted to brush away the mummy's help. 

The Scorpion King laughed at his weakness and jerked at his bonds, likely wishing for all the world he could have a little fun and kill both Rick and Imhotep. His eyes glittered in triumph as the seconds passed, bringing more jackals into the arena. It was now or never and Rick wasn't about to let that thing get away with that smug expression. He raised the spear again, ignoring the snarls that were now mere feet away. "Laugh now," he said, tossing the spear weakly. "'Cause you won't be laughing in Hell." 

For a moment he thought he missed because he hadn't been too agile at the time he had thrown it, but the enraged and wholly terrifying sound that came next told him he had indeed hit the mark. The Scorpion King screamed and shook, then hit the floor heavily. The pyramid shook and Rick thought he was going to topple over. Imhotep kept him on his feet and seemed to say something in a very urgent tone, but Rick wasn't able to consider it just now. 

A loud crash came from behind and Rick looked back, seeing a large pillar laying on top of the body of the Scorpion King. The room was collapsing. He wondered briefly where the jackals had gone to, but forgot it as soon as Imhotep began pulling him towards the exit. He thought it was a little ironic, but under the circumstances Rick didn't mind the help anymore. 

The stairs were rough and tiring, but there was a very definite need for haste right now. Rick grumbled the whole way, feeling he had just earned a few months worth the privilege. When they reached the top of the stairs he could see the walls cracking and crumbling. He was going to complain very loudly if he died after everything he had just been through. 

Imhotep helped him through the rest of the temple without complaint--at least one Rick could translate, and when they entered the final hallway he felt a sense of hope at last. They were going to make it. 

But something caught his attention from outside, a loud whooshing of air that made him wonder if the whole oasis were coming down around them. "Just great," he murmured and Imhotep urged him forward. If he got out of this he was going to take an extended break from coming to Egypt. 

The end of the hallway was within sight and sunlight streamed in, but beyond Rick saw leaves and debris flying around. The strange whooshing got louder and he frowned. The noise wasn't just wind, it was something else. Something unnatural. Some kind of machine. "Whoa," he breathed as they finally exited the pyramid. The great machine was something Rick was vaguely familiar with, but way more sophisticated in appearance than the few helicopters he had seen in the science papers Evy brought home. Michael hung from the door and motioned them to hurry. 

Imhotep ignored this modern technology and dragged Rick along. The wind current was powerful, but O'Connell fought to keep balance until finally Michael helped him into the helicopter. He flopped onto his stomach and groaned when Evy touched his wounds. "Not the shoulders, honey. I'm gonna die." 

"Goodness!" his wife exclaimed, smoothing his hair back and petting his cheek. "What on earth happened?" 

Closing his eyes, Rick sighed, "A jackal. Just where did you get this thing, or need I ask?" He looked up at her. 

She smiled and glanced to the front as it lifted into the air. "When we saw the Scorpion King disappear we were overjoyed until the ground started shaking. We knew the oasis was starting to collapse, but there was no way we could hope to escape. Not until Alannah and Michael went back to the future so he could learn how to pilot this contraption." 

"It took me a good few months to study and finally buy one of my own," Michael said from the front. "I think you should know, the future is secured. We succeeded. Our friends were a bit disoriented and unfortunately remembered everything, even the more painful lives they led in the alternate timeline, but the important thing is that from this day forward the Med-Jai will see to it that the Scorpion King can never reawaken." He glanced back with a smile. "At least not up until our time." 

Blinking at the implications, Rick thought it all through and had one question. "You mean for a few months in your minds we were all dead? No, don't even answer. I don't wanna think about it." The psychologist laughed. "So, what are we going to do now?" 

The helicopter shivered in the air and Michael glanced out the window. "I'm taking you to Ardeth, my friend. Then Alannah and I are heading back to our own time." 

It was over and they had succeeded. Rick breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but thought about just how close he had come to losing everything. He could see the same reflected in Evy's eyes as she squeezed his hand. 

The helicopter made its descent and shuddered to a stop on the sand below. Michael turned it off. From outside many voices could be heard--the voices of the Med-Jai. Rick groaned as Evy helped him up and out the side. He looked up, seeing countless black clad warriors watching their arrival. He wished they'd knock it off. "Mom! Dad!" said a small voice and Rick nearly forgot his pain as the boy ran up. He swept Alex up into a hug, protesting fervently when arms encircled him. Alex made a face as he pulled away and rubbed two bloody fingers together. "Ew, Dads. You coulda warned me." Rick laughed and messed Alex's hair up, watching him in wonder of the fact he had him back and there was nothing else to fight. Then he sat back on the helicopter floor. Evy pulled their son close again and held him, much to his embarrassment as he grumbled darkly. 

Michael and Alannah stepped around and Rick could see her stomach had increased in size since about fifteen minutes ago. She rubbed it and smiled, a hint of sadness written in her dark eyes. "Why didn't you travel back to before...?" He trailed off, not wanting to mention it, but unable to quell his curiosity. 

"Because you succeeded," Michael replied for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "To have gone back may have endangered the time line. He would have wanted it that way." 

Before a reply could be made Ardeth ran up with Jonathan and Izzy at his heels. He looked up at the helicopter and breathed, "I would love to know what happened, but I'm not sure I know what to ask first. The jackals disappeared mid battle." 

Michael motioned to Rick. "We followed your instructions and beat the Scorpion King. The danger is over, so long as we keep our eyes open. The last time he was awakened it was in 2001. A woman who called herself Cassandra seemed to drop practically from the sky that year. We don't know much, but we do know she was powerful enough to call the Bracelet of Anubis from the sand and use it to wake Mathayus. Things may be different this time around, or perhaps she will try the same way. But now we know to look for her. We can stop the second rising before it even happens." 

With a nod the Med-Jai looked around, great relief written in his eyes. It was a great burden lifted, but the effects would be felt by them all in due time--Alannah and Michael most of all. "Where is the other Imhotep?" Ardeth asked and Rick winced. 

"I'll tell you later," he answered for the unhappy couple. A thought occurred to him. "Speaking of which, what are we gonna do with this one?" Rick pointed at the other priest, who stood unassumingly in the shadows with an uneasy expression. He was waiting for someone to take revenge. Rick wasn't sure how he felt about this. He wasn't crazy about the idea of having him hang around, but he supposed that dragging him out into the desert and killing him might be a little harsh. 

Rick expected Ardeth to respond, but Alannah's uncertain and pleading tone brought up an entirely different prospect. "Actually, I sort of had an idea. I suppose after all he's done, Imhotep's not exactly welcome here, is he?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Well, I thought if he wanted to and if you don't mind, Michael...can we take him home with us?" Alannah asked as if she were begging for a puppy and Rick smirked, recognizing that tone all too well. He gave his wife a teasingly stern look and she stuck her tongue out. 

Michael touched her blue hair and Rick also could recognize the look of a man who had a few misgivings, but knew he would have to compromise. "He isn't him," he said softly, in a way that made Rick glare at Ardeth, who looked suitably confused. 

"I know," Alannah replied with a reassuring smile. "But he has nowhere to go. At least in a way the man I loved can meet Danae." 

Kissing her head and making Rick glare at his friend again, Michael conceded and said, "I don't mind." He looked over the group of friends as Alannah took Imhotep aside. "We will always have you with us in the form of others reborn, but we will miss knowing you as we know you now." He turned his head and smiled at his counterpart. "I am honored to have come from you, Ardeth. Through knowing you I was able to contact the Med-Jai of my time--they even expected me, and learn of their ways in my time learning about piloting this." 

Ardeth bowed his head once and offered his future self his hand. "I am honored to have been reborn as you, Michael. You are a good man with great kindness." His dark eyes traveled to Imhotep, then rested again on his counterpart with a curious glimmer. "I hope my children greeted you well." 

True to Ardeth's spirit, Michael caught on immediately and shook his head. "To reveal your future would be unfair. I was greeted well by all the Med-Jai." Ardeth grinned and the psychologist mirrored his expression, turning to face Rick. 

This was good-bye. Rick regretted that, but knew it was how it had to be. Through his pain, he stood and extended his hand, shaking Michael's. "So this is it, huh?" He pulled the other man closer and nodded to Alannah. "You take care of her, or I'll find some way to possess my future self and shoot you. Got it?" 

Michael laughed. "I got it, Rick. You fought well and met your destiny. Rest well, for in two months time you will have to do it all again with a new foe." His face was very serious. 

"What!" Rick burst, not realizing the joke until Michael's lips twitched. He slapped the other man's shoulder and hobbled back to sit on the helicopter, muttering, "Very funny." 

The next to receive Michael's good-bye was Jonathan, who joined Michael at the chopper after being beckoned. "You, my friend, were very well liked it seems, from what they can recall. Aaron sends you this to remember him by." He pulled out a small, green object and handed it over. 

Izzy looked on, muttering, "He gets gifts? No fair." 

Jonathan examined it with a furrowed brow, then looked up and shrugged. "No offense, old boy, but what on earth is it?" 

"It's a piece cut from a motherboard, from inside a computer," Michael replied, reaching for something else. He pulled out what Rick could see were four small, paperback books. "Ryan sends you these, so you'll know what happened to Frodo." 

Pocketing the motherboard piece, Jonathan took the books happily and held them away from Izzy's grabbing hands. "Give them my thanks." He examined the cover of the first book. 

Michael nodded and suddenly grinned. "Don't you have any Back To The Future quotes for me to tell Ryan you said?" 

"Back To The Future?" Jonathan replied, looking up from his book. "What's that?" 

The psychologist's eyes widened in thorough surprise and he laughed. "He didn't show you Back To The Future? That would have been my first choice, given the circumstances." He looked suitably regretful as Jonathan demanded the story. 

Rick puzzled over what that meant, taking the hand of his wife who stood beside him. He kissed it and breathed, "This is all very weird." A desert breeze traveled over them. It felt very peaceful, or maybe it was just him. He wasn't sure, but he wanted it to last. 

His wife leaned into him, her lips coming quite close to his own, but halted when a voice laughed and said, "Yuck!" It wasn't Alex. 

Glaring up, Rick smirked and said, "Yuck? _Yuck?_" Alannah wrinkled her nose and winked, and O'Connell looked up at his wife with a mock wounded expression. Mustering all the puppy dog charisma he could, he pouted, "Do you feel that way?" 

With an arch little smile Evy looked him over and shrugged. "Sometimes." 

He looked from Evy to Alannah and Evy again, his eyes slit. "Yuck," he repeated, then pulled his wife into his arms. "I'll show you girls yuck." He pressed his mouth against his wife's, kissing her deeply and passionately. This felt very good, very restful and nice. He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply, watching her and exploring every ounce of love for her. "Thank God it's over," he said, and she kissed him again. 

"And if another, undead, grumpy mummy comes our way?" she breathed, running her hands through his hair. 

Rick shook his head firmly at that. "Uh-uh. The future's ours." 

* 

**:O It's over! Hehehe. Thank God. ;) Sorry for the cheesy helicopter ending, but I couldn't think of any other plausible way for them to get out of the oasis before it collapsed--other than all of them going to the future, and I wasn't prepared to go into that. Thanks, Marcher, Deana, Lula and everyone else who reviewed in the past!!! You guys rock!!! -Angela**


End file.
